A Warden Commander Awakens
by RPGameplayer
Summary: Beth lost so much during the 5th Blight, but now a new menace has emerged and she must again become a leader. Nathaniel/Anders rivalry. A story based on Awakenings. BIOWARE OWNS ALL!  Please enjoy & comments are most welcome!  All finished!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Margaret stood a moment, waiting for her soft blue eyes to adjust after she entered the dark tavern in Redcliffe. She looked around carefully. It was early in the evening and the tavern was sparsely populated. No one in the room matched the description of the person she was looking for. '_What a strange place to find the Warden-Commander.'_ she thought. She went to the bar and watched as a rotund balding man approached her, wiping his hands on his dirty apron.

"Whatcha want, sweetie?" he leered.

She glared at him, "Information."

He looked at her distrustfully, "Ah, now, what sorta information were ya lookin' for?"

"I'm looking for someone who was last seen in your fine establishment." She said, wondering how this man could look at her so leeringly when she was dressed in full armor, all hot and sweaty from her long trek.

"Well, depends on how much coin you're willin' ta spend." He leaned against the bar, bringing his bearded face close enough for her to smell his foul breath.

Margaret rolled her eyes and put a few silver coins on the bar. "A woman, about my height, blue eyes, short dark brown hair and traveling with a Mabari Warhound."

"Ah...I'm sorry ta say, ya missed her," he said, warily.

Margaret looked at him intensely. "You aren't lying to me are you? I am under the Queen's orders to find this woman."

The bartender looked at her, surprised. "Now, why would the Queen want her, I wonder? Revenge maybe?"

Margaret looked at him in surprise, "Revenge? No. I'm to accompany her to Amaranthine."

"I thought she said she turned down that post." An elderly man from a nearby table put in.

The bartender nodded, "Yes, that's one of the few things she did say while she was here."

"I'm glad she left." Another man added. "Her dog gave me the creeps!"

"Do you know where I can find her?" Margaret asked, her frustration mounting.

The bartender nodded, "She only just left this morning. She was headed north."

Margaret left the tavern and walked briskly to the north-south highway. _" If I hurry, maybe I can catch her on the road."_

...

Beth leaned back against the tree watching as Bear, her very large, overly enthusiastic Mabari Warhound, chase a squirrel high into the treetops. _"At least he's having fun,"_ she thought.

Bear suddenly lost interest in the squirrel and stood at attention, staring intently out of the woods towards the road. Beth drew her dual daggers, and twirled them. She hid in the shadows of the trees watching as a lone soldier, a woman, was hurrying on the road. Beth recognized the insignia on her armor. It was that Royal Guard who had been following her. Gritting her teeth, she waited for the guard to pass, then leapt at her from behind. She knocked the guard down, rolled her over and put a dagger to her throat. Bear stood nearby growling fiercely.

"Why are you following me?" Beth hissed.

"Warden-Commander! I am Margaret, Queen Anora has sent me. You are requested to report to your post at Vigil's Keep." Margaret said quickly.

Beth let Margaret up and the two women stood, appraising each other.

"I told the Queen, I do not want that post." Beth said angrily. _"Too many memories at Vigil's Keep," _she thought.

Margaret said, "Yes, so I've heard. The Orlais Grey Wardens have arrived and you are needed to re-establish the Ferelden Wardens."

Beth looked down at Bear, who had stationed himself at her left side. She absently scratched his head, thinking. "I will go with you, but only until we have enough Wardens, then the Queen will have to appoint a new commander," she said firmly.

"We need to hurry. It has taken me longer than expected to find you. A message was sent to the Senaschal alerting him of our arrival." Margaret said.

Beth looked at Bear and muttered, "Fine. Do we ever do anything slowly?"

...

They walked briskly, long after nightfall. Finally, as Margaret was about to collapse in exhaustion, Beth left the main road. She set up camp in a small circle of trees. Beth watched as Margaret took off her shield, sword, and backpack then unrolled her bedroll. She smiled at the extravagance the woman went through to ensure there were no rocks underneath the material. Beth sat leaning against a tree with Bear at her side, the dog already snoring. She had been traveling too long to worry about comfort.

Drifting on the edge of sleep, Beth rested. She only allowed herself to sleep soundly when she was alone. It wasn't that she didn't trust Margaret, staying alert was the only way to hold off the nightmares. If she wasn't focusing her mind on a task, it took her to places and times she would rather forget.

Bear twitched in his sleep, rousing her. She listened carefully to the sounds around her. Crickets chirped, frogs croaked and leaves rustled in the slight breeze. Convinced it was just a dog dream that caused him to stir, she closed her eyes again. She had been remembering another camp during the frantic year of the 5th Blight and it brought tears to her eyes. She had made many good friends,and all but two had returned to their homes and lives. The two that didn't had died. One by her own hand, the other sacrificing himself for her. She wiped the grief away with the tears and opened her eyes. The pink hues of sunrise were in the sky and she stood and stretched. Pulling her canteen from her small pack, she took a drink, noting that she needed to refill soon.

Margaret was still asleep, so she looked at Bear and said, "Wake her up, boy."

Bear was more than happy to oblige. A Mabari Warhound is no casual pet. They have been bred to be killing machines. They are smart, big, brutish dogs, weighing a least a hundred fifty pounds with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Bear was a fierce fighter, but he was a lovable brute too. Now he jumped on Margaret, giving her big slobbery dog kisses.

"Eww, yuck!" She yelled, "Get off me, you dumb dog!"

Bear backed up, laughing, with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Beth smiled and patted the dog. "Good boy." To Margaret she said gruffly, "No time to sleep in. Let's get moving."

Margaret looked at Beth angrily, but she got up and packed her stuff.

Beth stood waiting impatiently. If she had to do this, she wanted to get going.

...

They walked briskly again that day. Margaret tried unsuccessfully to start a conversation, but the warden ignored every attempt. She was starting to worry about having to serve under such a difficult woman. The stories she had heard from soldiers who fought with her, told of a totally different person. Someone who was caring and compassionate. Someone you would willingly give your life to protect. This woman seemed to only care about that blasted dog.

Again they walked long after darkness fell before Beth finally headed off the road to make camp. Margaret watched as the warden set up camp. Her version of a camp was to build a small fire, eat dried jerky, nuts and berries, then lean against a tree to sleep. The dog would run off to kill some poor defenseless creature for his dinner, then curl up at her side. Margaret rooted in her pack for her food supplies. She had purchased a small amount of dried beef and fresh vegetables in Redcliffe and she was going to make herself a hot meal.

Beth watched in amusement as Margaret went to great lengths to get a small pot and some foodstuffs out of her pack. She shook her head, chewing on her jerky. This woman was part of the Queen's royal guard alright: pampered and soft. Beth noticed a small stream sparkling in the moonlight. She refilled her canteen and washed some of the grime from her hands and face.

Margaret sat on her bedroll, enjoying her homemade soup. She had been lucky. The trip to Redcliffe from Denerim hadn't been difficult and there had been a lot of people on the road. Some were refugees, heading to Redcliffe and further west to resettle. She had been able to travel with someone almost every step of the way and share stories to make the time pass. Her only consolation for this trip was that at the pace this warden set, they would reach Vigil's peak by the next nightfall.

Beth settled herself against a tree by the small fire and closed her eyes. Margaret was annoying. Her constant attempts at chatter were grating on Beth's nerves. She closed her eyes and began the meditation techniques that her friend Leliana had shown her to calm her mind. A smile shadowed across her face as she remembered her friend.

Margaret settled into her bedroll after cleaning up from her meal. She glanced at the warden and saw a slight smile pass over her lips. _'I wonder what she's thinking about?'_ Margaret thought, rolled over, and putting her back to the Warden-Commander, went to sleep.

...

Beth stood and stretched in the pre-dawn morning. Bear had run off to hunt and she spotted a bush full of ripe berries. Her mind wandered as she picked the ripest to eat now and put others into her pack for later. She thought about the guard who was curled up in her bedroll, still sleeping. _"I'll be glad when she goes back to the queen," _she thought.

Margaret huddled in her bedroll, it was chilly this morning and she was delaying getting up. _"At least I'll be in a bed tonight," _she thought happily. The dog was trotting into camp from butchering another innocent creature when she stood up. "No slobbering on me today, dog," she said.

"His name is Bear," Beth said.

Margaret started. She hadn't heard the warden approach. "Bear." The dog wagged his stump of a tail happily when she said his name. _"Maybe he isn't such a bad dog after all," _and she reached out to pet him. He promptly snapped and growled at her.

"Don't try to pet him." Beth stated nonchalantly.

Margaret glared at her. "Well, you could have said that first." She examined her hand to make sure all her fingers were still there. When she looked up, the warden and the dog were already walking towards the road. She had to run to catch up.

The north-south highway diverged at a little town called Farmington. The northwest road led to Highever and Orzammar, the northeast road lead to the Bannorn and Amaranthine. Vigil's Keep was an old fort on the way to the port city of Amaranthine. The road up to Farmington had wound through wooded areas. Once they turned onto the northeast road, forests were slowly replaced by farmlands and pastures.

Margaret would have given anything to have stopped in Farmington, but the warden didn't even pause. In fact, if she didn't know any better, it was as if the warden was avoiding the little town. Margaret longed for a real meal, a bath and a nice bed. Looking at the sky, she got even more depressed. Big dark clouds were rolling in. _"Just great. Now I get to be wet too," _she grimaced at the sky.

The rain began later in the day. Big fat drops bouncing on the dry road. As they approached the keep, the smaller the drops became and the harder they fell. Margaret looked at the dog and was dismayed to see him jumping through the puddles and muddy rivers on the road. Suddenly, the dog stopped and was standing very still, growling low. The warden had stopped too and had a strange look on her face.

As they approached the keep, Beth suddenly felt something she hadn't felt in six months, the sixth sense that came with being a warden; there were darkspawn ahead. Beth looked at Bear, he had picked them up too, with either his excellent nose or his acute hearing.

A soldier came running towards them. "Don't go that way!" he shouted, "Darkspawn have overrun the keep."

Beth looked at the man, "I thought there were Grey Wardens here."

"There are...were...I don't know anymore. The darkspawn surprised us and there is one among them that can speak, " he said, constantly looking behind him.

"Grey Wardens do not get surprised by darkspawn and darkspawn don't speak." Beth said firmly.

Margaret watched the exchange with interest. This was the most the warden had talked in three days, but as she watched her, she could see the warden was suspicious of the news the soldier brought. Suddenly, Beth drew her daggers, twirling them, Bear barked and growled furiously and they charged towards the keep. Margaret and the soldier followed with swords drawn. Margaret was stunned at the sight of Beth slashing at a hideous creature. It stood on two legs and was a head taller than the warden. It had a huge battle axe and was swinging it wildly at her. Beth easily dodged the attack, jumped and thrust both daggers into the beast's chest, killing it. As it went down, Beth pulled out her daggers and leapt to join Bear who was attacking a creature that looked like an animated skeleton. This creature was unable to fire arrows from its bow due to Bear's assault, then Beth reached it and slashed its hands off. Twirling as if in a dance, Beth slashed both daggers across the creatures neck, beheading it.

Beth stood a moment and looked at the darkspawn. Shaking her head, she picked up the bow and quiver of arrows, then walked over to the other corpse and picked up the double bladed axe. She looked at the guard and the soldier who were watching her. She shrugged at them, "Let's go see what kind of mess this is." Then she started walking towards the keep.

Margaret looked at the soldier, "My name is Margaret Treange of the Royal Guard, I'm escorting the Warden-Commander. You are?"

"Fenton. Fenton Warshing of the Amaranthine Guard. That's the Warden-Commander?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes and we better catch up with her," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nathaniel leaned back in the chair, his leather boots on the table. He was tall and lean with black hair that was shoulder length but pulled back away from his face. His face wore a stubble of fuzz and his blue eyes surveyed the tavern. He was currently dressed in a plain shirt and trousers outfit, his quiver and bow hidden under the table. He watched as the hostess came up to the table.

"Comfortable, Nate?" she asked in her thick Antivan accent and put a pint of ale down. "Have you heard the latest rumors out of Ferelden?"

He shrugged. "I'm not going back Juliana, so what do I care?"

"The Blight has been defeated already," she said ignoring his indifference. "Only a year it took to defeat it. The last blight lasted ten years, no?"

He sat up putting his feet back on the floor and looked at her. "I'm no historian. I am just a poor man looking for some fun." He put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Not now, you rascal," she laughed giving him a half-hearted swat. "I am working, perhaps later." She winked at him and sauntered away, overly swinging her hips for his benefit.

A boy rushed into the tavern and looked around. Spotting Nate, he raced over. "Nate! Nate! Did you hear! The Blight has ended, I'm going home!"

"Good for you, Travis." Nate said.

"But, you're coming too, right?" Travis said, looking at him with eager brown eyes. Travis had dirty blonde hair cut short, a clean face and was fifteen. Nate had taken him under his wing when he found him wandering the streets last year. Travis' parents had been killed by darkspawn and he had somehow made it to Amaranthine, then onto a ship to Antiva.

"Now why would I want to leave the richness of Antiva to go back to the dullness of Ferelden?" Nate asked.

Travis's enthusiasm plummeted. "But, there's all kinds of rumors. I heard an elf talking in the market the other day and he said that the Ferelden Grey Wardens are recruiting as many as possible."

"Yeah, so"

"I'm gonna sign up." Travis said.

"Sounds like fun Travis. You enjoy the trip and if you ever come back to Antiva, look me up." Nate said, taking a drink from his mug.

"Aw, Nate. I thought you'd come too. Didn't you say you were from Amaranthine? That's where the new Warden base will be, in Vigil's Keep." Travis said imploringly.

"What!" Nate exclaimed angrily, slamming his mug on the table. "They can't just take over the Keep! Where did you hear this?"

Travis looked at Nate surprised. "I told you. An elf in the marketplace, she had just arrived from Amaranthine and was talking about it."

"Did you happen to hear what happened to the Arl?" he asked trying to keep the anger and panic down.

"No. The elf only said what I told you." Travis was now worried about his friend. Nate never got upset about anything.

"Sorry, Travis. I didn't mean to yell. Thanks for the news. I think I'll go wander the streets myself and see if I can find out more." He stood, slinging his bow and quiver over his shoulder and left the tavern.

Nate headed towards the docks. If the Blight was truly over, refugees who had come to Antiva to escape would be making passage back. He liked coming down to the piers. It was always busy and there were always jobs. He stood quietly looking over the bustling wharf. The salty sea air was mixed with the smell of raw fish and sweaty workers. He got snippets of conversation, but it all he heard was the fact that the Blight was over and people were hoping to get back.

Nate looked at the various ships docked and spotted a captain he knew. Nonchalantly, he worked his way through the crowds. "Captain Pete!" he called.

"Hoy there Nate!" The captain called. "Need work?"

"Maybe. What I really want is information. What do you know about the happenings in Amaranthine?" Nate asked trying to keep only casual interest in his voice.

"Why, what have you heard?" Pete asked back.

"That Grey Wardens were taking over Vigil's Keep. What happened to the Arl?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh that. Yeah well, what I heard is that the Arl turned traitor and was killed by the Hero of Ferelden and since there is only one Ferelden Grey Warden left, the Queen gave her the keep as a base to reestablish the order." Pete said, watching for Nate's reaction.

It took all of his willpower to not let his emotions show. "Wow. That is big news. Are you headed back there any time?"

"Yep, I'm actually gonna leave tomorrow, seas willing. There are a lot of people who will pay good money to go back now that it's safe it didn't take long to fill up." Pete said. "Wanna sign on? You're a hard worker and I can use the help."

"Sure. I can always use the money." Nate said offhandedly.

"Okay. Show up bright and early tomorrow." Pete said.

"Thanks, Captain Pete." Nate said and walked off, lost in his thoughts.

...

Travis headed from the tavern to his room over the leather shop. He had become an apprentice to learn the armor trade. It was hard work, but he had food and a place to sleep. His master of the trade, Umberto, was a kindly old man that had taken a liking to him. (Even if it had started out as a favor for Nate.) It had taken all of his savings to book passage and he didn't have much to pack, but he had lots of friends he wanted to say goodbye to.

He felt sad when he thought about leaving Nate. Nate was the big brother he never had. Travis had learned so much from him. Hunting, fishing, how to make camp and how to survive both in the wild and in the city. He was going to miss him. He had already said his goodbyes to Umberto and his wife. They had been sad to see him go, but wished him the best. Umberto had given Travis a letter of recommendation to help him find a job in Amaranthine. Travis surveyed the now empty room, shut the door behind him and left.

...

Nate stretched out on his bed thinking about the news he got today. If his father was truly dead, then why wasn't his younger brother Thomas the Arl? And what about his little sister, Delilah? The Hero of Ferelden. It wasn't the first story he had heard about her. Half the stories made her out to be this beautiful goddess who came to save the land. The other half told of a woman who rode on the coattails of a group of stout warriors and she just happened to be in the right place at the right time. Listening to rumors was a lot like looking for gold. You had to sift through a lot of dirt before you found a speck of truth.

The most common rumor was that King Cailen and all but two Grey Wardens died in a massacre at Ostagar. One of the Grey Wardens was a woman, who organized an army and killed the archdemon. Queen Anora proclaimed her, the Hero of Ferelden and gifted her Amaranthine and Vigil's Keep for the Wardens.

Vigil's Keep had been his home. Nate thought about the argument with his father seven years ago when he was only sixteen. Now, it seemed petty, but then...there had been happier times, but his father was strict and always looking for a way to improve the Howe family's place in society. Nate had decided he wanted to see more of the world before he settled down, but his father kept insisting that he marry Beth Cousland so that he would be in line for the Teyrnir of Highever and ultimately in line to be King.

As he laid on his bed looking at the ceiling, he realized that he had grown up. The idea of his father being a traitor was ludicrous. If anything, Renden Howe was too much a Ferelden. If this rumor was true, and his father was dead at the hands of the Hero of Ferelden, she'd better watch her back because he would avenge his father and take back Vigil's Keep.

...

As the sun rose over the Amaranthine Ocean, Nate walked through the already busy wharf to Captain Pete's ship. Pete was already working, assigning men to chores and he waved when he saw Nate.

"Ready to sail?" Pete said.

"Yes ser, let me stow my stuff. You got a full ship already?" Nate said.

"You won't believe how many I had to turn away." Pete said shaking his head.

Nate went below, found an empty hammock and dropped his bag in it. Topside he started working on securing the rigging.

...

Travis headed to the pier early so he could get a good spot in the hold. He knew the boat would be crowded and it was a three week's voyage back to Amaranthine. That was a long trip to be uncomfortable. As he boarded the ship, he looked around, listening to the crew singing, the seagulls squawking and the waves slapping against the boat. He watched as sailors swung and climbed agilely through the ship's masts and sails. Suddenly he spied a familiar face. "Nate!" he yelled and waved.

Nate looked around. He could have sworn he heard Travis's voice. Looking down, he spotted the boy waving excitedly at him. Nate swung down gracefully from the rigging and went up to Travis.

"What are you doing here?" Travis asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"I needed some coin, so I hired onto Pete's crew. You going to Amaranthine on this tub?" Nate asked.

"Yep. I'm going to sign up with the wardens like I said." Travis replied, excitement in his voice.

Nate looked him over. "I don't know if you're old enough." he said, trying to let the boy down easily.

"Well, I had hoped to get work at the keep and learn." Travis said. "You said I had good bow skills."

"Yes, you do. I guess that's a good goal to have. Being a warden and all." he ruffled the boys hair. "I got work to do, see you later."

Travis watched as Nate expertly climbed up the rigging and began working on one of the yardarms.

Nate watched Travis head for the hold and shook his head. _'That boy gets the craziest ideas sometimes.'_ he thought. He got back to work checking all the lines and watched as the passengers began boarding.

The sun rose above the horizon, the sky a crystal blue. The sea was perfect for sailing with just the right amount of wind to move a ship steadily along. Nate had just finished checking the last of the rigging when a shout came from below, "All hands on deck!"

Sliding down a line, Nate took a spot leaning against the main mast. Captain Pete looked around at his crew and nodded. "Well mates, looks like we got a great day to head out. I'm going below to get our 'cargo' settled," Quite a few snickers were heard. "and then we'll set sail. I know we don't usually ferry people but the money is good. Let's keep the drinking, gambling and swearing to a minimum, what with women and children on board. Man your stations." The crew dispersed around the ship readying to sail.

"Cast off!" was shouted and the ropes securing the ship to the dock were untied. The capstan was turned to haul in the anchor and long poles were used to maneuver the ship out of the pier.

"Unfurl the sails" was shouted. The sounds of the billowing cloth unrolling and catching the wind echoed around the ship and Nate stood on the yardarm looking out over the open sea. The ship began to cruise along with Captain Pete standing at the ship's wheel, lining up the compass with south.

...

Nate's days on the ship kept him busy. He had his chores around deck, which depended on the day, and he got to visit with Travis when his turn to watch the 'cargo' rotated around. He loved being high on the mast looking out over the ocean when his task required a turn in the crow's nest. Between fishing and swabbing the deck, the time aboard ship was tough but enjoyable and the days passed quickly for him.

Travis' days, on the other hand, were boring and long. He wasn't old enough for the men to include him in their discussions and he wasn't young enough to play with the children. The hold wasn't a terrible place. Unlike other stories he was hearing, Captain Pete made sure the passengers were comfortable. There were small portholes in the sides of the ship to allow light in, so the hold wasn't depressing dark. Food and water was rationed out, but there was enough that he never felt deprived. It was the waiting with nothing to do. His only consolation was that Nate would rotate into the hold and he would have someone to talk to.

The trip wasn't all fun and boredom though. The ship sailed through a nasty storm that lasted four days. Constant lightning, loud cracks of thunder and crashing waves made sailing impossible. Many of the passengers got seasick. When the fifth day dawned bright and sunny, Captain Pete allowed everyone to come on deck so the hold could be swabbed down and let the passengers refresh themselves. Everyone was anxious for this voyage to be over, but they were still days away from Amaranthine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Beth hurried up the stairs to the keep, dropping the weapons she had looted from the dead darkspawn at the top of the stairs. Vigil's Keep was extremely old, it had been built originally as a fort to guard the north shore. Most recently it had been the home of Arl Renden Howe, but when he was proven a traitor to Ferelden, the Queen gave the land of Amaranthine along with the Keep to the Grey Wardens as a home to rebuild their order. The large main building was built of stone and was magnificent in the daytime sun, but in the evening dark, with the rain, it looked ominous. Beth had been to Vigil's keep often in the past and knew her way around. She stopped when she sensed darkspawn ahead and looked back. Margaret and the soldier approached behind her and she put a finger to her lips pointing ahead of them.

Melting into the shadows, she crept up on the first creature, grabbed it from behind and slit its throat. Unable to use the shadows for cover any longer, Beth ran full speed toward the closest creature and slashed. The other darkspawn growled and roared as they charged. Bear jumped one and brought it down as the soldier rushed in and decapitated it. Margaret had blocked a spear with her shield, but was having trouble getting closer. Beth jumped the creature from behind slashing its legs bringing it down to its knees. Margaret thrust her sword into the beast's chest, killing it. _"Good. The girl knows how to fight." _Beth thought as she danced away from a sword strike. Pivoting, Beth thrust her blades into the back of the darkspawn, twisting them to ensure it was dead. Pulling them out, she stood and looked at the corpses. _"They were closer than I sensed." _Beth thought worriedly. "_Maybe they did surprise the wardens after all."_

Margaret was amazed. She had heard soldiers tell stories about the warden's prowess with dual blades, but she had thought the wild stories were just exaggeration. Now though, after having seen that prowess for herself, Margaret honestly believed the Warden could take down the ogres and dragons that were told of in those tales.

Beth looked at Fenton and asked, "Are there darkspawn inside the keep as well?"

"Yes," he said. "No one knows how they got in."

Beth hesitated, then said decisively, "Follow me." She slowly moved along the wall of the keep and approached a side door. Beth attempted to open it and found that it was locked, so she pulled a lock picking kit from a compartment on her belt. In a matter of seconds the door was open and they entered the kitchen. The fire in the large fireplace was smoldering, but there were pots hanging over it as if cooking had been interrupted. The long table the chef and servants used to prepare meals was lying on its side, several stools and chairs broken underneath. Food of all sorts was strewn about the floor and crushed or stepped on. There were several bodies lying about and the smell was a mixture of burnt food, smoke and decomposing flesh. Beth made her way through the mess to the opposite door, and opening it entered the dining room.

Margaret looked around the kitchen and gasped when she saw the bodies. She had never seen anything like this. She followed Beth into the dining room where the tapestries were torn, the large oak table lay askew and more bodies were sprawled on the floor. She watched as Beth went up to one and knelt, fingering an amulet at the man's neck. "Grey Warden," Beth stated, and stood, looking around.

Margaret was worried and she wanted this Warden to know it. "If Grey Wardens couldn't handle the darkspawn, how are we going to? Shouldn't we leave?" she asked, her voice strife with worry.

Beth looked at Margaret with disgust. "Go then. I will not abandon this Keep if there is any chance of survivors!" She turned on her heels and went through one of a pair of tall double doors. She entered the Great Hall. This room hadn't been damaged. Paintings were still intact on the walls and the narrow red carpet down the middle of the room was clean with rows of benches set on either side, untouched. She paused and vaguely picked up the sense of darkspawn in the room off the left front side of the dais. She headed that way, not looking behind to see if anyone was following her.

Margaret stood still, shocked at the obvious disgust in the Warden's voice. She had become a guard because she enjoyed the tournaments and wanted to do something substantial with those skills. She had been greatly honored when she was promoted to Royal Guard. _"How dare she talk to me that way?'_" she thought as she continued to follow with Fenton right behind.

The door Beth walked through led to the library. Books were scattered everywhere, some were in ashes as others still smoldered. In the middle of this mess stood a mage, bent over, trying to catch his breath. He was dressed in simple robes and carried an intricately carved staff. He straightened up at the sound of Margaret and Fenton, but jumped at how close Beth had gotten to him. "It's not my fault!" he exclaimed, looking guiltily at the two slain Templars at his feet. "Those darkspawn did it!" he pointed towards the other door, where there was a jumble of charred darkspawn.

"Anders!" Fenton exclaimed. "What did you do?"

"I only protected myself against those things. The Templars were no match for them," he whined.

Beth looked at Anders critically. "An apostate - with Templars on your trail?" she asked. Mages were not normally seen outside the Circle unless they were on approved leave. The Templar Knights were charged with ensuring the mages didn't perform illegal magic. If a mage was discovered that wasn't a part of the Circle, the Templars would track them down, arrest them and take them to the tower for judgment.

Fenton said, "The Templars had stopped here to rest. They were taking him back to the Circle Tower."

Beth looked at Anders a little more closely and said, "I can use a mage, especially one who can kill darkspawn. You will accompany me until we get this darkspawn mess cleaned up. Then I will decide what to do with you."

Anders was dumbfounded for a moment. "Alright. I want to stay alive and it seems that these creatures have taken over the Keep."

"Don't get any funny ideas either," Beth said threateningly. "I've had Templar training, so I can shut your magic off if you don't behave."

Anders looked at her hesitantly. She carried herself with such confidence that he knew following her would be the right thing. Meekly he said, "I'll be a good boy."

Margaret looked at the Warden in surprise. She hadn't known that the Warden possessed Templar abilities. She knew she couldn't ask about it, but Fenton didn't. "How did you get Templar training, Commander?"

Beth looked at Fenton sternly, but didn't answer. She carefully stepped over the charred remains, and opened the door to the ballroom. She looked back at the destroyed library, thinking sadly about happier times spent reading there. The library had been one of her favorite places at the keep. The ballroom, on the other hand, was her least favorite place. She was reminded of the last time she had been in the Keep. Arl Howe had thrown a party for his eldest son Nathaniel. Howe had often talked to her father about combining the two families through marriage.

The ballroom was a big empty room with two long staircases at the back. The staircases led to a small landing with doors to a hallway. The guest rooms were all arranged on the second floor of the adjoining building. Currently there was a multitude of darkspawn swarming the stairs. They were chasing a pair of dwarves. One of the dwarves turned and hurled something at the mass of creatures. It exploded, sending darkspawn parts all over the ballroom and leaving a nasty hole in one staircase. The other dwarf turned and started hacking his way through the remaining darkspawn with his axe.

Beth didn't even wait for the dust from the explosion to settle. She rushed to the nearest creature and began her deadly dance. Bear was right in the thick of things, alternating between barking, growling and ripping darkspawn limbs off.

Margaret and Fenton began hacking away with their swords and Anders alternated between sending fireballs at darkspawn and healing spells to the group. Finally the last one dropped dead and the two dwarves came down the one intact staircase to join the group. The dwarves took off their helmets. One had very red hair and beard, while the other's hair was a dirty blonde color. Bear ran up to the red-headed dwarf, bouncing and licking him.

"Bear, give it a rest! You big oaf," the red-headed dwarf laughed as he pushed the dog away. "By the stone am I glad to see you, Warden!"

"It's good to see you too, Ohgren." Beth said, smiling fondly.

Fenton looked at the Commander in shock. "You know this foul, lying dwarf?"

Beth ignored the question, "What are you doing here?" she asked Ohgren, curiously.

"I got tired of the quiet life in Orzammar and decided to join you as a Warden," he said, grinning.

Fenton shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe the Wardens would want you."

"I keep telling you, I was there in Denerim fighting the bloomin' archdemon!" Ohgren said, then he looked at Beth. "This here is Dworkin. He wants to work at the Keep."

"Yeah, I don't want to be no Warden. But I've got good crafting skills you can use." Dworkin said.

Beth was standing very still, listening or sensing, something, then she took off running, barely stopping as she yanked the door to the courtyard open. Beth raced to the northeast tower's door, flinging it open and running up the stairs, taking two at a time, Bear at her heels.

"There she goes again." Margaret said, running as fast as she could after her.

When Margaret and the others finally caught up to the Warden, it was on the battlements that surrounded the top of the keep. Dead darkspawn were strewn in a path leading to her. She was standing, her knives quivering in her hands, before a large human looking creature. This creature was holding a man by his hair. The man was on his knees, his armor broken. He had one hand on the creature's wrist and the other pressed against his side.

"That's Senaschal Varel!" Fenton exclaimed.

"Hold, Grey Warden." The creature said in a gravelly voice.

"You do speak." Beth said, allowing surprise to enter her voice. She regained control of her emotions and asked, "Why should I not kill you?"

"I come for Grey Warden. Architect sends Withered to Keep," the creature said slowly.

"You killed all the Grey Wardens. Who is the Architect? " Beth asked watching the creature uneasily.

"Mistake. Grey Wardens not understand. I am Withered. Architect helped me." Withered said. "You Grey Warden. You come with Withered. Take to Architect."

"I don't think so." Beth said and attacked.

Bear began growling fiercely and Margaret looked around the battlement as darkspawn attacked the group. She raised her shield and sword, and attacked the closest beasts. Ohgren and Dworkin raised their axes and began hacking at their attackers. Anders stepped back against the wall and sent spells flying.

Beth twirled her daggers and dodged a swing from the Withered's mace. Leaping and twisting, she got behind the beast and thrust her daggers into its back. As she pulled the daggers out, the creature turned and swung the mace, just missing her. The arc from the swing left the beast exposed. She stabbed and danced, bringing her daggers higher until finally she cut the beast's throat.

As the Withered fell dead, the other darkspawn that had engaged the group, turned and began fleeing.

"Don't let them get away!" Beth shouted. The group chased down and killed the remaining darkspawn.

Beth knelt down and looked over Varel's wounds. She said to him, "My name is Beth. I'm sorry I'm late. If only I had been here sooner..."

"You might be dead with the rest of the Grey Wardens." Varel said solemnly, "The Wardens were caught by surprise." He stood up slowly. "As Fenton said, I am Varel, the Keep Senaschal."

The rest of the group had gathered around and Beth surveyed them. "Margaret and Fenton, take the west side of the keep, search for survivors and kill any lingering darkspawn. Ohgren and Dworkin, take the east side and do the same. Anders, you and I will establish an infirmary in the ballroom. If anyone finds survivors, bring them there. Varel, you come with me, you need to be our first patient." The group separated, following Beth's orders.

Anders watched as Beth helped Varel down the stairs. This fierce warrior had a compassion that was surprising. When they entered the ballroom, he looked around at the debris and said, "It's going to take a lot of work to create an infirmary out of this mess."

Beth sighed and said, "You take care of the Senaschel, I'll see if I can find the cots." She walked out of the ballroom and began searching the adjacent building for the cots that used to be stored there. The Keep used to be supplied to handle the evacuation of Amaranthine, Beth hoped it still was. Finally she found a storage room that held the cots, blankets and tables she was looking for. She grabbed a cot and blanket to get Varel situated first.

Varel was exhausted from the day's events and gratefully laid on the cot that Beth set up for him. He had been amazed at her fighting skills and was surprised by her familiarity with the keep. He closed his eye and rested as Beth and Anders began cleaning the room and setting up the remaining cots.

Anders was putting a blanket on the last cot when the first of the survivors began to enter the ballroom. His hands glowed a faint blue as he healed their injuries. Anders wasn't quite sure how to react to this Warden-Commander. He had the impression when he met her that she was just like the Templars that had always guarded him, aloof and uncaring. He watched as she tenderly helped each survivor to a cot and took the time to speak with each one. He went up to her and said, "So...you must be the Warden-Commander everyone was talking about. The Hero of Ferelden."

"Don't call me that!" Beth angrily shouted at him. "I am not the Hero. I did NOT kill the archdemon."

Anders took a step back and said, "I'm sorry, I was only repeating what I heard. What should I call you then?"

Beth looked at him and sighed. "I apologize," she said, softly. "I am Beth. I have been assigned as the Warden-Commander until we have rebuilt the Grey Warden forces."

Anders smiled broadly at her, "I'm Anders. Beth, it is a pleasure to meet you," and he held out his hand to her.

She nodded and shook his hand. Anders saw the sadness in her eyes and vowed to get closer to this beautiful, mysterious woman when things calmed down.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was early morning and Nate sat in the crow's-nest, his favorite spot, and surveyed the horizon. It was a beautiful, calm day. Gentle waves rocked the ship and seagulls dove at the ocean, crying out when they missed their target. The port at Amaranthine should come into view later that day and Nate's mind was absorbed with planning. The more he thought about his father, the greater his need for vengeance.

Travis woke as the sun brightened the hold. He wandered to the food and water that was set up and had a small breakfast. He couldn't understand how Nate could enjoy sea travel and he was looking forward to being on solid ground again. He hoped Nate was wrong and he could start training as a Grey Warden.

Finally, in the mid afternoon, the shout of "Land Ho!" was heard from above. The entire hold resounded with the cheers of the weary travelers. It took a few more hours before the ship docked. Nate and Travis disembarked onto the wharf and looked around. It was early evening and the Amaranthine port was starting to close down for the night, so Nate took Travis to the Crown and Lion Inn to treat him to a hot dinner and a comfortable bed.

The Inn was bustling with dinner traffic and by the time they finally got a room and a table, they were both starving. While they waited for their food, Nate scanned the Inn's patrons, looking for any familiar faces. It had been seven years since he left and a lot had changed. The Blight had increased the population of Amaranthine to bursting and Nate didn't see anyone he knew.

When the waitress brought their meals, Nate asked, "What's the latest gossip?"

"Well," she answered, "Grey Wardens from Orlais are at the Keep to train new recruits, they still need workers to help in the rebuilding of Denerim, and apparently there was a Cousland still alive after the slaughter at Highever. I heard he's been named Teyrn."

"What about the Hero?" Nate asked, trying to sound casual.

"She's supposed to be in charge up at the Keep, but no one has seen her. The nobles are getting a bit restless, there have been rumors of attacks by darkspawn on some of the farmlands and they want answers," she looked at Nate, "I have other tables to wait on, so I can't chat any further," and she walked away.

Nate sat quietly, eating his meal and thinking about the information he had learned. Finally he made a decision, "In the morning, let's head to the marketplace and see if we can find jobs," Nate said. He hoped that he could get more information from the business owners.

"But, I want to go to Vigil's Keep." Travis said stubbornly.

"Yeah, I know. We will, but you don't want to rush into anything." Nate persuaded. "Besides, we can find out better from a smithy what the status up at the Keep is."

"Alright." Travis yawned.

Nate smiled at his young friend, "Right now, let's head to our room and get some sleep."

Nate wasn't sure how he was going to take care of Travis and avenge his father, but he was sure he needed better armor, equipment and information.

...

The morning dawned overcast and gloomy. Nate and Travis ate their breakfast and ventured into the city. Nate was amazed at how little had changed. They wended their way through the streets towards the marketplace. It started to rain as they looked for an armor smith's shop.

The rain was keeping people indoors, so Nate wasn't able to get any information on the streets. He spotted the sign for the armor smith and opened the door.

"Welcome," a man said, approaching them, "I am Albert, owner of this shop. How may I assist you?"

"I'm Nate and this is Travis. He's looking for work." Nate said and shook the man's hand.

"Well, I hadn't thought about taking on an apprentice, but with the Wardens moving into the keep, I may have more work than I can handle," he said musing.

"I have a letter from Umberto in Antiva." Travis said.

An attractive young woman entered the shop from the back room. "What's going on, Albert?" she asked looking at Nate and Travis curiously.

Albert smiled and said, "Well, this young lad is looking for an apprenticeship..."

"Nathaniel?" The woman exclaimed, startled.

"Yes, I am, but...Delilah?" the two hugged while Travis and Albert looked on confused.

"Well, I guess you know him." Albert said.

"Albert, this is my older brother Nathaniel. Nate this is my husband, Albert," she introduced.

"Brother? You mean the one that went north to the Free Marches?" he asked as he shook his hand again.

"You two are married?" Nate asked, then sighed, "I've heard some strange rumors about father, so I came back. This is Travis, my friend."

"Let's go into the house. You can close the shop for a little while, can't you?" Delilah asked.

"Sure." Albert responded, locking the shop's door.

They settled at the kitchen table and Nate looked at Delilah. "What is going on? Tell me everything you know."

Delilah looked at him. "You've been gone for so long, Nate. Where do I begin?"

"Start with you. When did you get married? I thought Father was trying to push you onto Fergus Cousland?" he asked.

She took a deep breath, "Albert and I have been married for almost two years. Fergus got married shortly after you left. He married a sweet lady from Orlais and had a little boy. I think he was five."

"Was?" Nate interjected.

"Father got very power hungry Nate. He started meeting with Teyrn Loghain MacTir and spending more time in Denerim. He got so angry with me when I fell in love with Albert and got married, that he practically disowned me," she said sadly.

"What about Thomas?" Nate asked.

"Thomas became one of Father's knights," she responded.

"But, Thomas didn't like fighting. He was a skilled weapon craftsman and wanted to go to Orzammar to study with the dwarves." Nate exclaimed.

"Well, Father wouldn't hear of it and Thomas wanted Father's approval so badly that he agreed to stay. I got into an argument with Thomas about it and I haven't heard from him since," she said sadly.

"What about the rumors that father turned traitor?" Nate asked.

Delilah looked at the table and Albert squeezed her hand with his. "Father had his army attack Highever castle and kill everyone." Tears cascaded down her cheeks. "There were no survivors, Nate. Even the women and children were killed."

Nate looked at her in astonishment.

Delilah said quietly, "When King Cailen died at Ostagar, Loghain proclaimed himself regent and Father became the most powerful man in Ferelden. He boasted the titles of Teyrn of Highever, Arl of Amaranthine and Arl of Denerim. " She looked into Nate's eyes. "He went crazy with power. He did terrible things during the Blight."

"I don't believe you. Father must have had a reason to do these things." Nate said stubbornly. "I'm going to confront this Hero that killed him. "

"Oh, Nate. Can't I change your mind?" Delilah asked concerned.

"No." Nate rose. Travis watched his friend, concerned.

Albert looked at Travis and said quietly, "What are your plans, Travis?"

"I had wanted to become a Warden, but..." he said sadly, looking at his angry friend.

"You can work for me." Albert decided. "We have a spare room that you can have as long as you want."

Nate looked at Albert, "Thank you. I appreciate that." He looked at Travis and said, "You stay here and build your life."

"But..." Travis said as Nate turned his back and walked out the door.

Delilah ran to catch him. "Brother, listen to me. Don't throw your life away. Father wasn't the man you knew."

"It doesn't matter. He was my father. As the oldest, it is my responsibility to avenge him," he gave her a quick hug and hurried away.

...

Beth surveyed the infirmary, the survivors had been straggling in all evening and Anders was showing signs of fatigue. She approached him and said, "Why don't you go rest? You've done a good job, but I don't need you becoming a patient."

He smiled at her, "I'll sleep here in case someone needs me during the night. What are you going to do?"

She sighed, "I'm going to check up on the others and make sure we're free of the darkspawn."

"Don't you forget to rest too, Commander," he said.

She nodded and walked out of the infirmary. The rain was steady and she hurried over to the soldiers barracks and entered building. The place was a shambles, beds overturned, doors barely hanging on hinges and holes in walls. Beth shook her head at the destruction. Ohgren and Dworkin were at the far end of the room.

"Quite a mess, eh Warden?" Ohgren asked moving a bed out of the way. "It's gonna take a lot of hard work to get this place back into working order."

"Yes, it will." Beth replied. "The Queen was supposed to be sending recruits for me to test. I hope they are still on their way." She watched as Dworkin tried to upright a set of bunks. "Don't worry about that now, Dworkin. Go get some sleep and we'll tackle this in the morning."

Dworkin nodded, turned to Ohgren and said, "I have some ale in the servants quarters if you want to join me."

Ohgren grinned, "I won't turn that down." He nodded to Beth, "Warden."

"Goodnight you two." Beth responded watching them leave.

She took one more look around the barracks and left. She spotted Margaret and Fenton in the courtyard. They were hurrying towards the main building. She followed them into the main hall.

"What's the situation?" Beth asked.

"We took care of a few darkspawn, but there don't seem to be anymore." Fenton replied and looked at the two women. "I'll take first watch. You two should rest since you've been traveling all day."

Margaret looked at him gratefully and Beth nodded, "Thank you, Fenton." The two women headed towards the living quarters. Fenton hesitated then headed towards the dining hall.

...

The gloomy day turned into a stormy night as Nate guided the horse he bought towards the keep. He approached the outer stone walls and got off the horse tying it to a tree. Using the darkness of the night, he worked his way inside. _'No guards?'_ he thought, _'That's mighty suspicious,'_ he headed towards a door into the kitchen. The door was not locked and as he opened it he was shocked at the state of the room. A battle had been fought here, but not that recently. As he reached the other door, it opened and a soldier stood there. Nate went for a small dagger he kept at his waist, but the soldier was faster with his sword.

"Hold it right there. Are you friend or foe?" Fenton asked.

"Depends." Nate answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm the one putting you in a cell until you tell me what you are here for, or until the Warden-Commander is awake to decide your fate," Fenton replied grabbing Nate's dagger.

Nate shrugged and allowed himself to be taken to the dungeon, where there were a few barred cells. The soldier put him in one and locked it. Nate looked around the bare cell. _'I hope this works,'_ he thought.

...

Beth was up at her usual pre-dawn hour. She had rested on the battlements, leaning against a tower. She couldn't sleep in a room, she felt too confined. She descended the stairs, Bear trotted along with her, occasionally stopping to sniff the air. Beth walked into the courtyard and surveyed the pile of arms that had been collected. Selecting a decent looking bow and a quiver full of arrows, she walked out of the keep towards the forest. Bear excitedly began tracking for her. Beth heard the snort of a horse and looking around spotted one tied to a tree. Curious, she went up to the animal and stroking its neck, looked it over. Beth decided to take it with her. Bear quickly scented out a deer and Beth's expert shot brought the animal down quickly. She slung the carcass over the horse and walked back to the castle. Inside the keep, she put the horse into the only stall still standing in the stable and gave it fresh water and hay. Beth slung the deer over her back, made her way into the kitchen and began working.

Sunlight shone into Margaret's room and she sat up. It had been a pleasant change to sleep in an actual bed. She got up, dressed and decided to see if there was any food in the destroyed kitchen. When she opened the door to the kitchen, she was amazed. The kitchen was clean and arranged for a meal. The warden was standing by the fire stirring something in a pot. The smell was delicious and Margaret's mouth began to water. Bear was curled up at the fire happily gnawing on a large bone.

Ohgren looked up from his bowl and said, "Morning. The Warden makes the best Ferelden stew you've ever tasted. Come and eat."

Margaret sat down and Beth set a bowl of stew in front of her. She took a tentative taste, letting the savory meat and spices fill her mouth. "This is wonderful," she said as she ate.

Beth moved the pot, so the stew wouldn't burn and sat down herself. It wasn't long before Dworkin, Anders and Varel joined them. Beth watched as these new companions enjoyed the breakfast. Anders took several bowls of stew back to the dozen injured men they had found.

Fenton came in from the outside door and said, "Warden-Commander, I caught a thief during the night. He's in a cell in the dungeon."

"That must have been his horse I found this morning," Beth mused out loud. "Sit down and eat, Fenton, then you can go rest. I'll take care of your prisoner. Margaret, Ohgren and Dworkin, please start repairing the barracks."

"Yes, Commander," they all said and headed out to their assignments.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The dungeon entrance was housed in the soldier's barracks. Beth walked through the barracks pleasantly surprised at how much work had gotten done. She nodded at Margaret and Fenton who were working on the bunks. Then she sighed, realizing the amount of work ahead of her to get the keep back into working order. She went down the stairs and grabbed the keys from the desk. Entering the dungeon, she looked the prisoner over. He glared at her, but didn't say anything. He seemed familiar, but she wasn't sure why.

She watched him stand up and eye her distrustfully. "So, you must be the Hero of Ferelden. Aren't you supposed to be ten feet tall, breathing fire?" he asked, sarcastically.

She grimaced at him and answered quietly, "I do not claim the title of Hero. I am however, the current Warden-Commander and your fate rests with me."

"What are you going to do with me?" he asked her.

She looked him over then sighed, "I'm not sure, why are you here?"

He squared his shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "I am Nathaniel Howe, eldest son of Arl Renden Howe. I came here to find the Hero of Ferelden, the Warden-Commander, the person who killed my father. I mean to have vengeance."

She looked at him and tried to calm the myriad of emotions that went through her. She could see the boy she once loved in the man in front of her, but she could also see a resemblance to the traitor that murdered her family. She hesitated a moment then unlocked the cell door.

"I am the person you are looking for. I will answer all of your questions without hesitation. If you still want to kill me after that, we can duel," she said calmly.

Nate looked in shock at the open cell door. A trick? He stepped out and said, "What is stopping me from killing you right now?"

Faster than he could believe, there was a dagger at his throat. "You don't have a weapon," she stated and lowered her dagger. "Now, let us have a civilized discussion over some food. I'm sure you must be hungry."

Nate was thrown by this woman's calmness. He had just told her he wanted to kill her and now she was leading him to the kitchen. As they walked in, he was amazed at the kitchen's transformation. Just last night it had been a jumbled wreck, now it was clean and the smell of good food hung in the air. Nate sat down and she handed him a bowl of stew and a mug of ale. She sat down across from him with her own mug. No one else was in the kitchen and in the quiet, Nate studied his foe. She had a beautiful, aristocratic face. Her blue eyes held his for a long moment and he had a funny feeling that he knew her from somewhere else.

She watched him gather his thoughts then asked, "What do you want to know?"

He answered, "I have so many questions and how do I trust your answers?"

She smiled sadly and responded, "Do you have a choice?"

Again, Nate was baffled by her calmness. His emotions were churning inside, nothing was making any sense. "When did the Blight start?" he asked.

"About two years ago, King Cailen sent notices to all the Bannorn alerting them that the darkspawn were appearing above ground for the first time in over four hundred years. They were accumulating in the southern most area of the Korcari Wilds and he was going to gather the armies at Ostagar to defeat them before they got any further north."

Nate looked down at his untouched food, thinking about his next question. He looked up and asked, "Was my father and his army at Ostagar?"

"No." It was Beth's turn to look down. She didn't want to tell him who she was yet. She wanted Nate to make up his mind without that information clouding the issue. She looked at him and said, "Highever and Amaranthine were supposed to combine their armies and arrive in Ostagar together. However when the Amaranthine army didn't arrive in Highever at the appointed time, the Teyrn sent his son and Highever's army ahead, while he waited with Arl Howe for Amaranthine's army."

She took a deep breath and continued, "In the middle of the night, Amaranthine's army arrived at Highever and massacred every living being in the castle on Arl Howe's orders."

Nate looked at her in shock. Even though Delilah had told him the same thing, he had hoped it was just a false rumor. "Teyrn Bryce was my father's best friend. Why in Andraste's name, would he attack him?"

"Teyrn Loghain told your father that the Couslands were plotting with Orlais to take over the kingdom and that there was no Blight," she answered.

Nate stood and began to pace. "Teyrn Bryce loved Ferelden as much as my father. It must have been true or else my father wouldn't have acted on it. My father wouldn't just slaughter women and children though. You must have that information wrong."

"Highever Castle was burnt to the ground. There were no survivors." Beth looked down into her mug, took a drink and said sadly, "A lot happened over these last eighteen months that I never would have believed myself if I hadn't been there." She took another drink watching as Nate calm himself and sat back down.

"What happened at Ostagar?" he finally asked.

"The darkspawn attacked and Loghain quit the field leaving King Cailen and the armies of Ferelden to be massacred," she said quietly.

Nate hesitated trying to make sense of everything this woman had told him. It matched Delilah's version of the story, so it must be the truth. He struggled with his inner turmoil. He had been so resolved to hate his father's killer, but as he studied the woman sitting across from him, he was torn. She looked so sad and tired, she had obviously been through a lot. She could have very easily killed him, but she was trusting him to make a fair decision.

"What are you going to do with me now?" Nate asked.

"I have a problem," she said, "there are still darkspawn attacking the surface. Once the Archdemon was killed, they should have scattered and headed for the Deep Roads, but for some reason, here in Amaranthine, they are organized and still fighting." She studied his face for a moment, then said, "I am conscripting you as a Grey Warden and you can work with me to find the cause of this darkspawn riddle as well as clear your family's name."

"What? You can't just make me a Warden. What if I don't want to be one? Besides, how could you trust me, when I want you dead?" he shouted at her in surprise.

Beth sighed, "You love Ferelden. You wouldn't have come back if you didn't. I need more Wardens, Ferelden, only has me right now, and you look like you can fight. You can turn all your rage onto the darkspawn...vengeance isn't all it's cracked up to be."

He stared at her. The resolution in her eyes was evident. If he didn't hate her so much, he might have been attracted to her.

Beth drank the last of her ale. "Your horse is in the stables, your weapons are still in the dungeon, and you are free to go wherever you like. I'm afraid that most of your family's personal belongings have either been stolen or destroyed, but you are welcome to take anything you find. Report to the main hall at sundown." She stood and left the room.

He sat there confused. He had fully expected to be dead, but instead he was free. He left the kitchen and began wandering through his former home.

...

Margaret swept the last of the rubble out of the barracks, looked around and breathed a sigh of relief. It felt good to be doing something productive. She put the broom in the supply closet and left the barracks. She wasn't sure what she was going to do next, but she wanted to be outside and breathing fresh air. She walked toward the front of the Keep, no set destination in mind, when she heard a shout.

"Hello in the Keep!" a woman called.

Margaret hurried to the main gate and opened it to find Ser Cauthrien, the Queen's personal Knight, waiting with a group of soldiers.

"Ser Cauthrien!" Margaret exclaimed. "What brings you here?"

"The Queen sent me to escort these Warden recruits and to check on the status of the Keep," she replied, looking around. "It looks like there was a battle here, where's the Warden-Commander?"

"The Keep was attacked by darkspawn. The Commander is in the kitchen, I'll go get her if you could wait here," Margaret replied.

As Margaret started for the kitchen door, Varel and Anders exited from the main hall door.

"We heard shouting, what's going on?" Varel asked.

"Ser Cauthrien has brought some recruits and wants to see the Commander," Margaret replied.

The door to the kitchen opened and Beth stepped out. She looked around and saw the group of soldiers in the courtyard and walked over. Margaret, Varel and Anders followed.

"Warden-Commander." Ser Cauthrien said, holding herself stiffly. "These soldiers are volunteers who wish to become Grey Wardens. The Queen would also like a report on your situation here."

"I am grateful for the recruits," Beth said, an edge to her voice, "I only arrived last evening, but the keep was under attack. It appears that all of the Grey Wardens from Orlais have been killed or are missing. We have a few survivors, but will need to hire more staff."

"How is it that you were able to defeat the darkspawn when a dozen Grey Wardens could not?" Ser Cauthrien's asked, barely able to contain her contempt.

"Hey!" Anders shouted, "Don't talk to her that way! I saw her fight those darkspawn and save the Senaschel!"

Ser Cauthrien looked at Anders and drew her sword, "You! You are under arrest!"

Beth stepped between them, "On what charge?" she demanded.

"He is a wanted apostate and has a variety of charges against him!" Ser Cauthrien answered taking a step toward Anders.

"You will not take him!" Beth said, taking a step toward Cauthrien. "He is a Warden recruit and all charges will be dropped!" Beth glared at Cauthrien.

"You can't do this!" Cauthrien spat, "He is a criminal and cannot hide in the ranks of the Grey Wardens."

"I have the power to conscript or accept anyone I chose to my ranks. Once I have declared that person a Grey Warden, their past is forgotten." Beth stood defiantly in front of Cauthrien.

Margaret watched the exchange in surprise. The Commander was standing up to one of the most powerful knights in the Queen's army and for what...an apostate she barely knew.

Nate had heard the raised voices and as he exited the Keep toward the courtyard, he was surprised to see the Commander standing defiantly in front of a fully armored knight. Although she was a head shorter than the knight, it was obvious that she was in charge.

Ser Cauthrien glared at Beth but took a step back. Without breaking the stare, she said, "Margaret, are you ready to leave?"

Margaret looked at the two women and then surprising herself, she said, "No. I am going to become a Grey Warden, if the Commander will accept me." She looked at Beth, questioningly.

"You are a strong warrior, I would be honored to have you in our ranks." Beth replied.

"Fine." Ser Cauthrien said turning to leave. "I will give the Queen your status report."

Anders watched as Ser Cauthrien marched through the gate. As the gate closed, he turned to Beth, "Why did you stand up for me?" he asked, "Did my charming good looks win you over?"

Beth looked at Anders and laughed softly, "Not quite, and if you didn't notice, I've conscripted you as a Grey Warden," she paused and looked at the group of soldiers. "Margaret, if you could please show these recruits to the barracks and then give them a tour of the Keep, I would appreciate it."

"Certainly, Commander," Margaret replied, "Follow me," and she motioned for the soldiers to follow her.

"How are you feeling, Senaschel?" Beth asked Varel.

"I'm much better, thanks to Anders' healing," he replied, "I'm going to straighten my office and make sure our treasury is still intact."

Beth nodded as Varel headed towards the main hall.

"I'm sure you two can find something to do," Beth said and followed Varel.

Nate looked at Anders and held out his hand, "I'm Nate. I've also been conscripted."

Anders shook Nate's hand, "Anders. I still don't understand why she did that."

Nate shrugged, "I'm going to wander the Keep and see what I can do to help repair."

"If you see any potions or other medical type supplies, bring them to the ballroom. I'm converting that into an infirmary," Anders said and left the courtyard.

Nate stood thinking about all that had happened. He was just as unsure about this Commander as before. However, the feeling that she was someone he should know kept haunting him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Beth wandered aimlessly through the Keep, her mind racing with the enormity of her mission. She opened the door in front of her and found herself in the library. Looking around at the chaos, she began straightening up. Keeping herself busy was the only way to sort out her thoughts and emotions.

Nate wasn't sure what to do with himself now. The Warden-Commander was not what he expected. He found himself thinking about her eyes, her kind face and the fact that she seemed so familiar. As he wandered about his old home, he started to get angry at the destruction around him. Darkspawn... As a Grey Warden he could fight them better. This might actually turn out to be a good thing. His wandering led him to a door, he hesitated then opened it and entered the library.

Beth heard the door open and glanced up. She nodded to Nate then went back to sorting the good books from the burnt books.

Nate looked into the room. The windows were open wide, allowing the smoky air to clear out. The Warden-Commander was sitting in the middle of the room with books all around her. There was something so familiar about this. He sat down across from her and watched her closely.

Beth looked up when Nate sat down. She looked into his familiar blue eyes and remembered the childhood crush she had once had. He didn't recognize her, that she could see. Saddened, she looked down at the badly damaged book and tossed it into the fire with the others.

Nate felt self-conscious as the Commander's blue eyes studied him. He saw such compassion in them, then a sadness clouded her beautiful face. "I hate seeing books burnt," she said as she tossed another into the fire.

"Our library wasn't the best, but I remember quite a few books that I liked," he said and looked around at the mess.

As they sat in silence, Nate continued to study the woman in front of him. He wondered what she would have done if he had challenged her. He couldn't resolve the feeling of familiarity that overwhelmed him, and finally he said quietly, "I feel that I should know you. You seem so familiar, but I can't quite place you."

She smiled, deciding to tell him the truth and said softly, "You know me, but I was a lot younger when you left."

Suddenly the realization hit him and he stood, panicked. "Elizabeth Cousland?" He looked into her eyes and shook his head. This couldn't be his childhood friend, could it? "Beth?"

She laughed softly at his discomfort. "Yes, I'm Beth."

He watched her face and saw the pig-tailed girl in the beautiful woman sitting in front of him. He had been in love with her, but had left in defiance of his father's wish to marry her. His father...how could she look at him with such kindness? "I don't understand. Why did you let me live? Don't you hate me for what my father did?"

She looked deeply into his eyes, "Why would I hate you? You were my best friend. You aren't your father."

He sat back down slowly, struggling with a variety of emotions, memories of the past flooded his mind. He remembered a time, when the nobles gathered to watch the squires battle for the right to be knighted. After the tournament, the children would run off to play: girls going to the house, helping in the kitchen or doing needlework, while the boys would take their wooden swords and act out the tournaments in play. He would go off with Cailen Theirin (the future king) and Fergus Cousland (Beth's brother) to pretend sword fight. Beth would run after them, picking up a pair of sticks and shouting for them to wait up.

Nate's mother had died when he was twelve, Beth, who was ten at the time, had taken his hand, comforting him the only way she knew. His father had seen the gesture and began talking to Teyrn Bryce Cousland, Beth's father and his father's best friend, about arranging a marriage. Nate had seen his father starting to change even then. The last time he had seen Beth was at his sixteenth birthday party. Nate had begun to fall in love with Beth, but he was not going to let his father run his life. When his father began pushing for them to be betrothed, Nate got into a huge argument and ran away from home.

Now as he looked at the woman who was watching him with so much compassion, he felt the stirrings of feelings and asked softly, "How did you escape from Highever?"

"A Grey Warden named Duncan was at Highever Castle recruiting. He saved me," she said sadly.

"Did you truly kill my father?" he asked. He wasn't certain he wanted the answer, but he had to ask.

She sighed, "Loghain had declared himself regent and wanted to start a war with Orlais. Your father supported him by coercing the nobles to their side. I confronted your father and he fought me. I gave him the chance to surrender, but he wouldn't and preferred death to imprisonment."

Nate was quiet for a long while. Beth's voice held a sadness and despair that could not be disregarded. She did not kill his father for vengeance and he had lost all desire for his. He finally looked up and said, "Maybe if I had been here, Father wouldn't have..."

She took his hands and looked into his eyes, "Nate, you couldn't have changed anything. He was beyond reasoning with."

He blushed at the intensity of her gaze. He looked down at her hands, "I don't know. If I hadn't fought with Father and left..."

"You were too young and your father felt he deserved more than what he had," she said sadly. Then she looked down at their hands and giving his hands a squeeze before letting go said, "Now that your hands are dirty too, why don't you help me with these books?"

He nodded and began sorting books while at the same time wrestling with the emotions that raced through him.

...

Margaret looked over the group of soldiers that were getting settled into the barracks. She had shown them around the Keep and was wondering what to do next when Fenton came up to her. "So, what do you think of our Commander?" he asked.

She hesitated, "I haven't quite figured her out yet. It's hard to believe that she's the Hero everyone talks about."

"Yeah, until you see her use those blades of hers," Fenton mused. "I've never seen anyone that fast."

They left the barracks and walked toward the training grounds. "Darkspawn that speak. That worries me though," he said. "I can't wait for the ritual, so I can start hunting them."

She shook her head. "After all that I've seen, we need to recruit as many Grey Wardens to fight them as we can."

"We may need Grey Wardens, but I don't understand why she would conscript that apostate, he's dangerous," Fenton said, shaking his head. "How can she trust him?"

"From the stories I heard, she had gathered quite a diverse group during the Blight, including an Antivan Crow." Margaret said and began organizing the weapons stands and other training materials.

"Yes, I heard that too. I also heard she was betrayed by that Antivan Crow and ended up having to kill him. I hope we don't regret her decision with that mage." Fenton started working on the training dummies.

Margaret paused and looked at Fenton. She had thought he would be someone she could confide in, but his hatred of Anders was disturbing. She shook her head and said, "We'll just have to trust the Commander's judgement."

...

Varel was in the keep's study. It hadn't been hit as hard as other rooms, thankfully, and his records were still in good shape. He looked up from the desk as the door opened. Beth looked in and said, "I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

"Of course not, Commander. How can I help you?" he asked and watched as she sat across the desk from him.

"What's the Keep's status?" she asked formally.

"The darkspawn weren't interested in our coin, so the vault is untouched. Anders has seven injured, one is a Warden. Ohgren and Dworkin are collecting the darkspawn bodies for burning. Margaret and Fenton have gotten our new recruits settled and are working on the training grounds." He looked at her a moment. "All in all, I'd say we're in decent shape, except for the lack of support staff."

Beth nodded, "I sent a letter to the Guard-Commander of Amaranthine along with a help-wanted request for servants. I know that the Amaranthine troops are low but we need to rebuild the Keep's protection as quickly as possible. Hopefully we can also rebuild our support staff at the same time." She hesitated and said, "We need to discover the entry point that the darkspawn used to get into the Keep and seal it. I don't want any more surprise attacks. I will have Ohgren organize search parties among the soldiers."

Varel nodded. "That sounds like a solid plan. A few of the survivors are ready for work. We currently have a couple of housekeeping staff who are setting up the rooms upstairs for your Wardens once you have the ceremony."

"We will be doing that tonight," she said and stood up. "I have a lot of preparations to make and I should look in on our injured. Thank you, Seneschal. I feel confident the Keep is in good hands." She bowed and left.

Varel stood and bowed. He watched her leave and thought about this new Commander. For someone so young, she had a better grasp on the situation than many people twice her age would have. He sat back down, lost in his thoughts.

...

Anders looked around the makeshift infirmary. There had only been seven people injured enough to stay in the infirmary. One of them was a Warden, but Anders didn't know if the man would survive his injuries.

Ohgren entered the room and dumped a bed sheet filled with bottles on the floor. "I found you some potions and stuff," he said.

"Careful! Don't break them! I'll have to make sure you didn't grab any poisons by mistake," he said and glared at the dwarf.

"Well, I'm just tryin' to help the Warden. She told me to bring anything that looked like medicine to you," Ohgren said in a huff.

"Did you really travel with her during the Blight?" Anders asked.

"Yeah," Ohgren said, softening. "She's been through a lot. But, it's not my place to talk about her. I'm going to the kitchen. Want something?"

"No, but thanks." Anders said. He watched the dwarf leave, wondering what the Commander had done to make a dwarf have that much respect for her. Dwarves were not the best secret keepers, especially when they were drinking. Maybe if Anders could find some good ale and get the dwarf drunk, he could pry some information out of him.

He walked over to the Warden and began a healing spell. His hands began glowing a faint blue which radiated downward into the wound. Beth entered the room and stood quietly, watching. The glow faded and Anders staggered backward. She caught him before he fell. "Used a bit more mana than I should have, I guess," he said weakly.

"It does us no good if you wear yourself out," she said as she help him stand.

"No, but promise you'll catch me again if I do," he said smiling broadly at her and winking.

Beth rolled her eyes and looked down at the injured man. He was stirring and trying to talk. She leaned over to hear better. "Watch out...for...talking..." and he was out again.

"Is he going to make it?" she asked, concerned.

"I don't know. His injuries are grave." Anders said solemnly.

She looked at him sadly and asked, "How are the others?"

"Let's see, we've got three men with broken legs, a broken arm and ribs, a nasty spear wound, a head injury and the Warden," he said pointing at the cots. "They all need to rest for a couple of days. If we had another mage, they would heal a bit faster."

"Sounds like everything is under control. Hopefully, we'll get some mages when the reinforcements arrive," she said, concern for the injured evident on her face. Anders watched as the Commander went to each cot and spoke quietly with the men that were awake. He couldn't figure her out. On one hand, she seemed cold and aloof. But right now, showing her concern for the men, she seemed so warm and caring.

He was sorting the various vials that Ohgren had found when she startled him, "Do we have any lyrium?"

He jumped. "I didn't hear you come up to me!" he exclaimed sheepishly, then worried he said, "We have a little lyrium. Why? What do you need it for?" Lyrium was addictive and he knew she said she had Templar skills. Templars use lyrium to give them their link to the Fade in order to use defensive spells against mages.

"I need a very small amount for a potion," she said mysteriously.

"You don't use it, do you?" he asked abruptly.

"Maker! No!" she exclaimed. "It's Warden business and I can't explain right now."

He handed her a small vial of blue sparkling liquid. Beth put it in her pouch and turning to leave said, "Don't worry Anders. I'm not using it personally."

"Commander?" Anders called, stopping her.

"What is it?" she asked.

He looked at her hesitantly then asked, "Why did you save me from the Templars?"

She smiled at him, "I don't agree with the Chantry about adult mages. I feel that once a mage has been through the Harrrowing, they should be allowed to follow their hearts and live their own lives. I think it's wrong to lock every single mage in a tower and never let them out." She paused and looked around the room, "Look at the good work you've done already." She sighed and said, "I'm sorry I can't stay and chat, but, I have a lot of preparations to make before we can perform the joining ceremony." She gave him a smile and left the room.

Anders watched the door close behind her. The mysteries kept piling up around his new Commander and he decided that his mission would be to get her to open up to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Beth left the infirmary and went to the vault. If the Wardens from Orlais had done their job, the information and supplies she needed should be inside. She inserted the key into the lock and heard the click of release. She opened the steel reinforced door and, taking a torch from the outside hall, walked into the dark room. She easily found the chest with the griffon symbol and opened it. Inside were various items needed to establish a Warden base. She took out a white flag with a rearing red griffon on it, a silver chalice, several vials of dark liquid and a notebook. She closed the lid of the chest and left the vault, locking it. She extinguished her torch and strode purposefully to the northeast and tallest guard tower.

Beth climbed the stairs until she reached the pinnacle. She lowered the tattered remnants of a flag and raised the clean Grey Warden banner to the top. The sun was high overhead and she settled on the battlements with her back against the cool stone wall. Bear came barreling out of the door and rushed over, greeting her with sloppy wet licks. "Down boy," she laughed. "I don't want to know what you've been up to. Your breath stinks."

The warhound turned in a circle three times and lay down at her feet, sighing happily. She opened the notebook and soon was immersed in the diary of a Grey Warden.

...

Margaret and Fenton finished setting up the training area as the sun was setting. Margaret went towards the kitchen hoping that a meal would be waiting. She entered and was pleased to see stew bubbling in a pot over the fire. The Commander, Anders, Varel and a man she hadn't yet met were already seated. They were discussing Keep business as they ate.

Margaret grabbed a bowl and scooped some stew into it. She sat down and the Commander said, "Ready to start training?"

"Yes, ser," she said. "The Keep has quite a large area for training."

"Well done," Beth said.

The two dwarves and Fenton entered the room, helped themselves to food and sat down.

Beth looked around at the group. "We will perform the joining ceremony after dinner in the chapel at the back of the keep. Fenton ,Ohgren and Margaret... you can change your mind about joining and I will not think any less of you. Being a Grey Warden has its downsides as well as its benefits. Anders and Nathaniel, since I have conscripted you, it would be considered desertion and you would be wanted men. Senaschel Varel and Dworkin, you are not allowed to view the joining, it is a private ceremony for Wardens only, so if you could keep the soldiers busy and away from the chapel, I would be truly grateful. " Beth stood, cleared her dishes and left the room.

"I don't get her at all." Margaret finally said. "She is nothing like I thought she would be."

"Oh," said Varel, "and just how should a Warden-Commander be?"

"I don't know. More friendly?" she suggested.

"The Warden is a tremendous leader, but she has been through a lot." Ohgren said, sounding very undwarfish. "Things were rough there at the end and it's only been six months or so."

"I heard she didn't want this post," Fenton said.

Varel shook his head at them. "Give her a chance. She arrived to a mess, not a neat orderly keep. I think she's handling things fine."

Margaret looked at Nathaniel. "What's your story? Why are you here?"

"My name's Nathaniel. I got conscripted into service and that's all I'm saying right now," he said shortly.

"When I left Denerim, the Queen gave me the choice of going back or staying and becoming a Grey Warden. I'm not backing out now," she said.

...

Beth set the chalice upon the altar. She felt the chapel would be far enough from the Keep for the privacy needed. She watched as her recruits slowly entered the barracks. She nodded at them as they formed a semi circle around her and she finished the last of the preparations. Holding the notebook, she began to recite the ritual:

"Welcome, brothers and sister. The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight. It was these courageous leaders that drank of darkspawn blood and mastered the taint. The taint is the source of our power. Those who survive become immune, can sense darkspawn near them, and can slay the archdemon."

The group had remained silent, but Beth saw furtive glances cast between them.

She heard _his_ voice instead of her own as she continued:

_"__Join us, brothers and sisters._

_Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant._

_Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn._

_And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten _

_and that one day we shall join you."_

She approached Ohgren and held out the chalice to him. "Ohgren, please step forward. Take only a sip," she advised.

Ohgren stepped towards her, took the cup, swallowed a gulp and belched rudely.

Taking the cup back, Beth rolled her eyes at him and said, "Welcome, Grey Warden."

Ohgren smiled and stepped back. Beth said, "Margaret, please step forward."

Margaret walked towards her and took the cup with shaky hands. She looked down at the vile liquid, closed her eyes and took a sip. She felt the chalice taken from her hands as she collapsed to the ground. She let out a shriek as she convulsed with pain. The others took a step back. Anders was about to use healing magic when Beth said, "Don't." He watched helplessly as she writhed and went still. Beth knelt down and breathed a sigh of relief. "She's fine."

Beth stood up and looked at Fenton. "Fenton, please step forward."

Fenton hesitated, looked at Margaret, then slowly advanced to take the cup. He grimaced as he swallowed. Beth took the cup as he collapsed to the floor. Fenton made no sound and didn't move. Beth knelt down and felt for his pulse. She stood shaking her head and said, "I am sorry," to his lifeless body.

Nathaniel and Anders looked at each other in panic. Beth looked at them sadly and said, "Anders, please step forward."

Anders swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat . _'No matter what happens, I'll be free of the Circle,' _he thought. He stepped forward, took the cup and swallowed. He felt Beth take the cup as a weakness swept over him, causing him to crumple to the floor. He felt a wave of pain and convulsed, moaning. Another wave washed over him, causing another convulsion and then he lay still. Beth knelt down and said with relief. "He has survived."

Standing, Beth looked at Nathaniel worriedly. She realized her childhood feelings for him had resurfaced and she was worried. Pushing all hesitation aside, she said, "Nathaniel."

Nate looked at her and knew she was worried about him, but he stepped toward her and took the cup. He took a swallow and as she took the cup from his hands, he dropped to his knees. Shaking and moaning, he collapsed as the waves of pain shook him to his core. When he stilled, Beth knelt down and put a shaky hand to his throat. She let out a breathe of relief when she felt the strong beat of his heart.

Beth stood up and looked at her recruits. Margaret had begun to awaken and Beth hurried over to help her up. "Welcome, Grey Warden," she said.

Margaret shook her head. "Maker, that was awful."

Beth smiled comfortingly at her. "The worst is over."

Anders began stirring and Beth hurried to help him up. "Welcome, Grey Warden," she said, smiling at him.

"Let's not do that again!" he said, smiling back at her.

Beth watched Nate expectantly. He began moving and she let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She took his hand, helped him to stand and said, "Welcome, Grey Warden."

He looked at her and said, "Easy for you to say," then swayed forward. She caught him from falling and helped him steady himself.

"To finish your joining, I am giving each of you an amulet. This amulet contains a drop of the potion you drank to remember those that have gone before you." She sadly looked down at Fenton's body.

"Do you need help cleaning up?" Ohgren asked.

Beth smiled at him, "No. You should all head off to bed. The joining takes its toll on you." She smiled at them as they slowly walked out of the chapel. She started to clean up and her thoughts wandered back to her joining.

_Duncan had looked at her sadly. There had been two other recruits besides herself. Daveth had not survived the drink. Ser Jory had panicked and Duncan had been forced to kill him. She was waiting to take her turn. She wasn't afraid, she had nothing to lose. Her entire family had been murdered by one of her father's closest friends. She had taken the chalice, swallowed the bitter liquid and collapsed from the pain. She had seen the dragon and darkspawn in visions that to this day haunt her nightmares. When she had come to, Duncan had helped her up and welcomed her as a Grey Warden._

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she looked around the room and with great sadness, dragged Fenton's body to the door. She somehow struggled the body outside and around to the small graveyard. Sweating and out of breath, she searched the small shed for a shovel. Finally finding one, she set herself on the unpleasant task of burying Fenton.

The moon shone brilliantly, bathing the small graveyard in light. Bear had returned from his own excursions and was lying nearby. Beth concentrated on the task at hand and was finished just as the moon became hidden behind the trees.

Beth went to the well and drew a bucket of water. After dumping most of it over herself, she wandered back to the chapel, packed the Grey Warden paraphernalia and took it back to the vault in the keep.

She locked the vault and headed to the battlements. Settling down against the Keep wall, she looked at the stars in the sky and her mind drifted...

_She had liked Alistair from the moment she met him. His sarcasm and good-natured humor always made her smile. She remembered how grim he had looked during her joining. He had told her later that he had been worried about her even then. _

_'And not just because I don't want to be the junior Warden any longer,' he had said._

_She hadn't been able to rest immediately after her joining. King Cailen had requested her input on the coming battle. She had beaten him so many times at chess that he wanted her thoughts on his battle strategies. She remembered how angry Loghain had looked when Duncan approached with her at his side. At the time she thought it was just his disdain at the Grey Wardens. It was well known Loghain thought Cailen's obsession with the wardens was ridiculous. Later events, however, showed that he had concocted traitorous battle plans of his own._

_She had proven herself a competent battle strategist. Cailen had taken her aside afterwards and told her of his plans. After the battle, he would have his marriage to Anora annulled and he would formally propose to her. Her heart had skipped a beat. She had always loved Cailen, but when Cailen's father, Meric became ill, Loghain had taken advantage and had his daughter Anora formally betrothed to Cailen. Cailen's coronation and marriage happened within six months after Meric passed from his illness._

_Cailen didn't love Anora, but he had to obey his father's dying wish. _

_Beth remembered her mother consoling her after Cailen's wedding, as she wept for dreams that would never be fulfilled. The last five years, her mother had made it her mission to have every eligible bachelor visit Castle Cousland. _

_That horrible night, she had finally accepted Darrien's proposal, then everything went from bad to worse._

_Arl Howe's men had attacked the castle, killing everyone. She had been torn from her security into a nightmare that didn't seem to end. Darrien had rushed to her rescue only to be killed before her eyes. She had fled with her mother to a servants' entrance only to find her father dying in a pool of blood. She would never forget the scene of her mother standing protectively over her father's body with her bow while Duncan, the Warden-Commander, dragged Beth from the burning castle._

She stood up, her heart racing and tears streaming down her face. Wiping away the wetness, she looked around battlement. The sun was just peeking over the horizon. Bear sat watching her, Beth reached down, patted his head and said, "Let's go find some breakfast." Bear barked eagerly and ran ahead of her.

...

Beth entered the kitchen and found her new Wardens eating. A servant woman was busy chopping vegetables and she nodded to Beth. Beth smiled at her, got a bowl of food and sat down.

"Commander, are bad dreams the norm for Wardens?" Anders asked. "Because I had a terrible one filled with darkspawn last night."

"Unfortunately, you will have an increase in nightmares, at least there isn't a Blight. The archdemon is quite terrifying," she answered. "You will be able to eventually block them out."

"I hope so. I need my beauty sleep." Anders quipped. "You okay, Nathaniel? You look rather ragged."

"Yes, I think so, I didn't sleep too well. What happened to Fenton's body?" Nathanial asked.

Beth looked at the group. "We do not mention the ones who do not survive the joining. If anyone asks about Fenton, he's just not with us."

"I'm amazed anyone becomes a Warden." Margaret said.

"Did you know? About the risks before you joined." Anders asked Beth.

"No and it is a secret kept from anyone not a Warden." She paused a moment, evaluating each of them. She stood and said, "We need to start sorting our soldiers by their skills. Meet me in the training grounds when you finish eating." Watching Ohgren pile more food into his bowl, she smiled and as she left said, "If you finish eating..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Anders sat down, exhausted. The Grey Warden from Orlais was not going to survive his injuries. Anders had checked the other patients first and used his remaining mana in an attempt to save the Warden's life. Two of the survivors were soldiers, who were well enough to leave the infirmary with Varel.

Anders heard the door open and looked up. Beth walked in, surveyed the room and smiled at him. He smiled back thinking that she was a very attractive woman, then chastised himself. She approached and said, "How is the Warden doing?"

"I'm afraid we're losing him," he said sadly.

She looked down at the man in question and watched as he took ragged breaths. She laid a hand on the patient's forehead and sighed. "This is not going to be an easy letter to write," she said softly. "Let me know if his condition changes."

Anders nodded and watched her leave. He really wanted to get to know this strange woman.

Beth walked slowly from the infirmary to the training grounds. She was not looking forward to informing the First Warden that the dozen Wardens sent from Orlais were all either dead or missing. She turned her thoughts to the soldiers that needed training.

Dworkin approached her as she walked. "Commander, may I talk to you?" he asked.

"Certainly," she said.

"I found where the darkspawn came from. There's an opening into the Deep Roads in the catacombs beneath the Howe crypt," he said.

"We need to get that sealed off without explosives. Any suggestions?" she asked, worried.

"Well. There are security doors located at various points around the Deep Roads. If we can get to them, we should be able to make things secure," he said thoughtfully.

"It will be a good exercise for my new wardens," Beth said, thinking.

...

Margaret was sorting through the weapons and armor that were piled in the courtyard. She tossed a broken bow into the pile for repair as Beth walked up.

"We should have plenty of weapons and armor for awhile," Margaret said. "The soldiers are sparring in the training grounds waiting for you."

"I'm afraid their training will have to wait. I want you to meet me at the Howe family crypt. Dworkin has found the breech the darkspawn used to get into the Keep," Beth said. "Do you know where Nathaniel and Ohgren have disappeared to?"

"I think Nathaniel was searching the living area in the upper levels of the Keep. Ohgren was organizing the soldiers at the training area," she replied.

Beth nodded, "Thank you. I'll meet you at the crypt. Dworkin should already be there and he can explain how we are going to close the breech."

...

Nathaniel entered the room and looked around. This room used to belong his brother, Thomas. It looked nothing like he remembered. There was only a plain bed and a chest of drawers in the room. He had just closed the door to move to the next room down the hall when Beth approached.

"Nate, please come with me to the tombs," she said.

"Sure. I'm not finding anything up here anyway." He looked at her haggard face. She obviously hadn't been sleeping well and the joining ceremony must have taken quite a toll on her. "Are you sure you don't need to rest?" he asked worried.

They started walking toward the stairwell. "I am fine," she said. They descended the stairs and exited the Keep. As they approached the tomb entrance, Beth saw Margaret and Dworkin waiting for them.

"Dworkin has informed me that there is an entrance to the Deep Roads at the bottom of these catacombs. We are going to go in, verify this information and, if true, find a way to seal it." Beth sighed. "Dworkin, I want you to follow us at a distance so we can clear the way." She looked at Margaret and Nate, "If darkspawn are nearby, you will be able to sense them. Eventually, you should be able to tell how many there are and in what direction they are in."

Margaret spoke up, "Why don't we just seal the tombs here?"

Nate glared at her, "My ancestors are buried here. I'm not sealing them away. I like the Commander's plan to seal them at the catacombs depths."

Ignoring their comments, Beth opened the door to the tomb. The smell of dust and mold assailed them as they entered. They paused for a moment, letting their eyes adjust to the gloom and Beth lit the torches that hung on the walls. She took one with her and started walking toward the catacombs.

Nate looked around at the various plaques naming his ancestors. Going up to one, he gently traced the name of his mother with his finger. He jumped when Beth spoke in his ear, "We'll have a plaque made for your father, so you may at least have a remembrance of him here."

Nate looked at her with gratitude. "That would be nice. Just so the family would be together, at least in name."

They moved away from the crypt towards the catacombs. The tombs were in worsening shape the further into the catacombs that they went. The only light was provided by the flickering of the torch Beth carried. She hesitated when she felt the familiar darkspawn sensation and looked at her new Wardens. Margaret noticed it first.

"I feel like someone is watching us," she said, slowing her pace.

Nate had stopped and looked around, "I feel it too. We aren't alone. Is this what you meant by sensing the darkspawn?" he looked at Beth.

She nodded, "Yes, there are quite a few of them ahead of us."

"That means they are in the crypt!" Margaret exclaimed.

Margaret walked slowly and rounded a corner. Three darkspawn turned and charged at her. Margaret raised her shield and began hacking with her sword. Nate began rapidly firing arrows. Beth stood to one side, and although it was difficult, she held herself back to watch.

Margaret attacked with all her skill, knowing she was being tested. '_The Commander wants to know what training I need',_ she thought as she sliced through the darkspawn_. 'Well, I'll show her. I have skills she doesn't,' _ and whirling around she used her shield to knock one darkspawn down as she decapitated the third.

More darkspawn joined the battle and Beth dashed in, whirling her blades. They battled for quite a while, pushing the darkspawn further into the crypt. There was a break in the attackers and Dworkin approached Beth.

"This is an ancient sealing door," he said, pointing to the intricately carved stone. "The mechanism should be around here somewhere."

"We'll keep the darkspawn off of you until you can get the door closed." She nodded to Margaret and Nate, who were breathing heavily from their battles.

Dworkin worked quickly and suddenly the stone door shuddered and sending a shower of dust and rocks began to slowly move across the opening. Beth kicked a darkspawn through the narrowing doorway and the group watched as the door sealed into place with a loud rumble.

Satisfied that they had secured the Keep, Beth turned and the group walked out of the crypt into the late afternoon sun.

...

Nate was surrounded by growling darkspawn. They advanced, menacing him with their weapons. He was too slow and there was no one to help him. As the closest darkspawn struck with its axe, Nate bolted upright in his bed. Panting and cursing, he rubbed a hand over his sweaty face. _'Beth wasn't kidding about the nightmares,'_ he thought. Getting out of bed, he dressed in trousers and a shirt and left his room. _'No getting back to sleep tonight,'_ he thought and began pacing the keep.

He found himself on the battlements. The moon was shining brightly, the sky was clear and the night air felt invigorating. He spotted Bear laying on the stone near a figure leaning against the wall. He knew it was Beth and approached her. She looked up at him. In the moonlight, he could clearly see how weary she was. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked her.

"I never sleep very long anymore," she said sadly. "How about you?"

He sat down next to her. "Bad dream."

She nodded. "The darkspawn are near, so the nightmares are more intense. You can block the nightmares eventually. It takes practice and time. Until then..." she handed him a bottle of wine that was next to her and he drank. She became quiet and Nate watched her eyes as she sat remembering.

_'The older wardens say that they know how to block the nightmares, but I only am able to put them off. They also say a good stiff drink, or two will help. If you are in a safe place to sleep, you can use a sleep potion. ' She remembered his face turning a bright red as he said, 'There's also...you know...' and he winked at her. She had laughed at his embarrassment and it was then that she realized that she was falling in love with her fellow warden._

She blinked tears away and looked at Nate. He knew she was hurting about something and reached up to brush a tear away with his thumb. Impulsively, he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. She resisted at first and then responded as the kiss deepened. Suddenly, she pulled away. "I'm sorry, Nate." More tears cascaded down her beautiful face and Nate looked at her helplessly.

"What happened?" he whispered.

She shuddered. "Everyone I have ever loved has died, except for Fergus and I've been avoiding going home for fear something will happen to him."

Nate reached out to her, pulling her tightly to him. He didn't know what to do, so he held her as tightly as he could. He felt her stiffen, then slowly she relaxed against him and she began sobbing uncontrollably.

"The one you loved must have been very special to you and I'm sorry you lost him. I don't think he would have wanted you to mourn him like this. I know I wouldn't," he caressed her hair and lifted her face to look at him. He gently kissed her salty, tear stained face. He felt her shudder, take a deep breath and she tried to pull away from him. He held her tighter. "I'm not letting you go until you get this grief out of you."

Beth felt ashamed of herself. She lost all the control she had worked so hard to build, but laying in Nate's arms, she felt safe. Her sobbing slowly ebbed and she felt exhausted. As her muscles relaxed and her breathing returned to normal, she felt Nate relax his grip. She sat back and without looking at him, whispered, "I am so sorry. I don't know why I lost control."

Nate reached over, put a hand on her chin and tilted her face to look at him. "This is me, Nate, remember? We've known each other all our lives. If you can lose control in front of anyone, it's me. Someday, you'll even be able to tell me all your wild adventures during the Blight."

Beth hiccupped and reached for the wine bottle. Taking a deep drink, she looked at the pink tinges of dawn in the sky. "You, my friend, need to practice fighting," she said.

Nate laughed and shook his head. "I know. I've only had to fight in bar room brawls or back alley skirmishes. It's been a long time since I've had to fight any real battles."

"Well, let's go," she said and stood up.

"What? Now?" he stammered.

"Yes. Go get your armor on and I'll meet you in the sparring ring," she ordered him.

He smiled broadly, said, "Yes, Commander!" and ran off.

...

Margaret awoke with a start. The nightmare had been terrible and she shuddered at the trailing memory. The sun was beginning to shine in her window, so she got out of bed slowly, her body aching from yesterday's battle and dressed in her armor. Wandering through the keep, she thought she heard voices in the training area, so she walked toward it.

Entering the sparring area, she saw Nathaniel and the Commander working out in the ring. Nate was flat on his back with the Commander's dagger to his throat.

"You need to be aware of all your surroundings, not just what's in front of you," Beth said to Nate, helping him up. "That's enough for today, but stick around," she said as she spotted Margaret, "Margaret's next."

Margaret smiled. She was eager to show the Commander exactly what she was capable of. She entered the ring and bowed to Beth. Beth smiled at Margaret and bowed. They circled each other a few times and Margaret charged. Beth easily deflected her attack and knocked her down. "Don't over extend yourself. Hold back when you charge. You may need to turn quickly."

Margaret got up, frustration showing in her eyes. She started to circle again, watching for an opening. Soldiers began gathering around the ring, attracted to the sounds of fighting. Beth circled lazily, looking like she was bored with the exercise. Margaret got angry at this attitude and charged again, but turned during her charge to swing her sword. Beth rolled away and had a dagger to Margaret's throat before she even finished swinging.

Beth backed off and sighed. "Don't let your emotions rule your fighting style. You'll lose every time. "

Anders had shown up, following the soldiers. He watched with interest as the two women sparred. Margaret was no match for Beth. He shook his head. Someone needed to put the Commander in her place. She was needlessly humiliating Margaret.

"Alright, Margaret," Beth said as she helped the woman to her feet again, "Just practice. You will get better." Beth looked at Anders. "Your turn, Anders."

"What? Me?" he said confused. "I don't fight."

"Yes, you do. You are a Grey Warden now. I want you to try to hit me with one of your offensive spells." Beth replied.

"But...I don't want to hurt you..." Anders said hesitantly.

"You forget, I have Templar skills. You won't hurt me," she said confidently. "I need to see your fighting style."

"Alright," Anders said as he entered the ring, "Just remember, you asked for it."

Anders began forming a fireball in his hands. Beth circled and he threw the blast where he anticipated her next move to be. The fireball threw up a cloud of dust from the dry ground it hit. Anders felt Beth's dagger at his throat. "You'll have to be faster than that," she said.

He smirked. _'She wants a real fight. Alright, I'll give her a real fight,'_ he thought and he began to cast lightning spells at her.

Beth dodged and rolled, escaping the cascade of magic Anders was throwing at her. She barely escaped one bolt when a fireball singed her hair. Smiling, she took her fighting up a notch and before Anders could react, she had gotten behind him and had her dagger at his throat. "Give up?" she teased.

"Yep!" he laughed heartily, "You win!" He turned around to look at her with new appreciation. "If you had been with the Templars when I was held at the Circle, I never would have been able to escape. You are too fast!"

She smiled. "You are very good Anders, but don't relax, keep practicing."

Beth looked at her recruits. "Ohgren, I know your skills are excellent. I would like you to lead the training."

Ohgren looked pleased with himself and bowed.

"I have Arling business to attend to this afternoon, so you can have the rest of the day to yourselves. I'll see you tomorrow morning here for practice." Beth walked out of the ring and made her way to the kitchen. She was hungry, thirsty, tired and wanted some time to herself before she had to deal with the politics.

"Beth, wait up!" Nate called. She stopped to wait for him. He looked at her nervously, then said in a rush, "I want to go to Amaranthine to visit Delilah. Is that okay?"

"Sure. If you take the horse, you can make better time," she said smiling. "Say hi to Delilah for me," and she turned back toward the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nate hurried to the stables and saddled the horse. He was excited to see his sister and Travis again and thought about all the events that had transpired in the last two days. After a few hours of fast riding, he was in Amaranthine and knocking on the door to his sister's house.

"Nate!" Delilah exclaimed as she opened the door. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him fiercely. "I thought I wasn't going to see you again!"

"I have once again cheated death," he proclaimed, smiling broadly and sat down. "You will never believe who the Warden-Commander is."

Delilah looked at him curiously, but before he could answer, Travis rushed in. "Nate!" he cried out. "I saw you ride up! I'm so glad you're back."

Nate ruffled the boy's hair and said, "I'm only visiting. I have to be back to the Keep in the morning."

"Did you find work?" Travis asked.

"Sort of..." he hesitated. "I got caught by a guard and the Warden-Commander conscripted me into service."

Travis looked at him puzzled. "Conscripted?"

Delilah burst out laughing, "You've been made a Grey Warden?"

Travis looked at Nate enviously. "Really?"

"Yep," Nate confirmed. "That was my sentence. The Commander sends her regards, by the way, Delilah."

"Who is she?" Delilah asked.

"Beth Cousland," he watched Delilah's reaction with amusement.

"Beth!" she said, shocked. "She survived? How? What did she say to you?"

"Whoa! Slow down. I'll tell you everything that I can. There was a Grey Warden at Highever when ..." he hesitated, frowning, "Anyway, a Grey Warden saved her and recruited her. Fergus is still alive too. She didn't tell me how though."

"Wow. That's pretty big news," she said. "I'll have to go visit. Maybe we can arrange for Albert to do the smithy work?"

"Definitely. The Keep was attacked by darkspawn before I got there and there is a lot of work to be done. We need all the help we can get," he said.

Delilah smiled as she looked at Nate's happy face, "Can you stay for supper?"

"Sure, but I'll have to leave shortly after, so I can get back," he looked at Travis, "So, Travis, how's the smithy work?"

"Albert's great. I've learned a lot already." Travis got excited as he talked about his new job.

Nate watched him and felt content for the first time in a long time.

...

Varel cast a sideways glance at Beth. _'This will be the real test,'_ he thought. _'How she handles the nobles will make or break her as an Arlessa. At least she took the effort to look the part and I have to admit, she is a strikingly beautiful woman.'_

Beth hadn't worn a dress in over six months, _'since the landsmeet'_, she thought. She had been lucky to have found an old closet with some women's clothing that was close enough to her size to make do until she could get to a seamstress. She felt uncomfortable, but knew that the only way for the nobles to see her as their Arlessa was to dress as such. She stood regally through the introductions and now began to walk around the room, listening to the concerns of the various nobles.

Varel watched her with growing admiration. Bann Esmerelde approached him and said, "Senaschal Varel, what do you think of our new Arlessa?"

"She is a fine leader and a strong warrior. The Arling is in good hands," he answered honestly.

"Maybe," Esmerelde sneered. "But, I would have preferred a Howe to be in charge."

He raised an eyebrow at the remark, "This change of leadership is by the Queen's orders."

"Yes, I know," Esmerelde sniffed, "I would have thought Anora would be more sensitive to our situation."

Varel watched the Bann turn on her heels and march up to Beth. He quietly followed to be available if things got testy.

"I know the farmers are in need of protection, but there aren't enough soldiers yet. Once we've rebuilt the army, we can protect the lands better," Beth said to a nobleman.

"I understand," the man said, "once the Wending Road is cleared of the bandits, it will make us more profitable. Hopefully, you can resolve all these issues in a timely manner. My farmlands won't be able to provide the food the city needs if I have to fight bandits and darkspawn."

"I am in total agreement with you," Beth said and turned as Bann Esmerelde approached. "Bann Esmerelde," she acknowledged and bowed her head to the woman.

"The farmers are not the priority, the city is. We need more guards. It is getting more and more dangerous in the city every day. There are smugglers and bandits roaming the streets freely. If Renden was here, he would ensure the safety of the nobles." Esmerelde's contempt for Beth oozed with every word.

Beth smiled sweetly at the Bann, "I understand your worry. I have not been proven as a good Arlessa as of yet. I promise that I am working closely with the city guard to increase their presence and decrease the crime rate. I appreciate your support and patience while we regain control over these criminals."

Bann Esmerelde was taken aback by Beth's calmness. "Thank you, Arlessa," Esmerelde bowed and moved to join a different group of people.

Beth nodded to the farming noble and walked back toward the front. Varel followed, "You handled that superbly, Commander."

Beth smiled, "Yes, well, I was taught from a young age how to act around nobles." She saw Varel's questioning look and just shrugged it off.

...

Anders was bored. He had no patients now and nothing to do at the moment. He wandered into a little herbal garden and surveyed the pitiable plants. He knelt down and had begun weeding when he heard voices approaching.

"Something must be done! We can't just let some stranger come in and take over our Arling."

"I can't believe she's the great Hero that everyone talks about."

"I have contacts in Antiva. If you can collect some money, we can get a contract."

"There isn't much extra coin anywhere right now. She doesn't seem that well protected either, maybe a cheaper solution would work."

"There's talk that she's going to clear out the Wending Road tomorrow. Can we get someone that quickly?"

"Yes. I'll send word as soon as we get back to Amaranthine."

"We should go back inside, before someone notices we're gone."

Anders didn't realize how tightly he was clenching his fists until the voices receded. _'I must warn the Commander,' _he thought and hurried to the main hall.

As Anders entered the side door to the hall, he looked around frantically for Beth. _'Too many nobles,'_ he thought. _'Where is she?'_ He spotted Varel standing with a man and a beautiful woman in a blue gown. Her short brown hair framed her elegant face. He was mesmerized by her for a moment, she was talking to another man and smiling. She made a gesture and Anders was shocked to realize that he was looking at his Commander.

He moved to a position where he could catch her eye without leaving the perimeter of the hall. She nodded when she saw him. He watched as she extracted herself from the men and walked over to him.

"What's the matter, Anders?" she said.

"Oh, um," he stuttered. She was even more breathtaking up close.

She laughed softly, "So, the ladies man, can't really handle being around a lady?" she teased.

Regaining his composure, he smiled broadly at her. "It's hard to believe that this beautiful woman is the same woman who had a dagger to my throat this morning in practice."

She laughed again. "Yes, I clean up rather well. Did you come to gawk, or was there another reason?"

"Oh," he said, losing his train of thought again, "There was a reason. I overheard a disturbing discussion. Two or three of these fine noblemen were plotting against you."

She frowned, "I'm not surprised. Did you see who?"

"No. I'm sorry. I only overheard." Anders watched her survey the room, turn to him and smile.

"It won't be the first contract put out on me," she said quietly, "and probably not the last. Thanks for the warning." She walked over to Varel, who was talking with a group of nobles preparing to leave the Keep.

Anders watched her for awhile longer. He was unsure of the feelings that were tumbling in him. Shaking his head, he left the hall.

...

Nate groomed the horse, put fresh hay and water into its stall and went to look for Beth. He spotted Anders lazing about the gardens. "Hi Anders. Enjoy your time off?"

"No." Anders said grumpily, then looked at Nate slyly, "But you should have seen the Commander," he whistled. "Talk about a looker!"

"Don't talk about her like that!" Nate growled.

"Well, you didn't see her. Wow, what a transformation!" Anders taunted.

"Keep that up and you'll have a bloody nose!" Nate snarled and marched toward the Keep.

"If you hurry," Anders shouted, "Maybe she hasn't changed yet!"

Nate stalked into the Keep with Anders, laughter at his back. He entered the main hall and spotted Varel talking with Margaret.

"I need to talk to the Commander," Nate said. "Do you know where she is?"

Varel nodded. "She's in the study."

Nate turned and walked quickly to the study. He hesitated at the closed door, then knocked softly as he opened it. Beth was sitting behind the desk with her head in her hands. She looked up as Nate walked in and he could see how weary she was.

"Tough afternoon?" he asked.

"Boy was it ever," she grimaced. "Now I have a headache and we have a mission."

Nate sat down across the desk from her. "It wasn't too bad, was it?"

"Oh, you know nobles. It's all me, me, me. My lands need protecting. No, wait it's my lands. Meanwhile, we have no guards to protect anyone," she said, frustrated. Standing up, she said, "I need to eat. Want to join me?"

"Sure." Nate said and watched her come around the desk. She was in a blue gown and she walked regally toward the door.

"What?" she said at his expression.

"Um. You look beautiful," he said quietly.

She laughed at his embarrassment and they walked to the kitchen.

Margaret and Varel were at the table eating when they walked in. They both rose and bowed to her, before sitting back down to their meal. Beth and Nate got some food and sat down with them.

"Did you enjoy your visit to Amaranthine?" Beth asked Nate.

"Yes. Delilah sends her love. Her husband Albert is a smithy and would greatly appreciate our business," he replied.

"That would be wonderful," she said.

Anders entered, got some food and sat down. "You weren't kidding when you said our appetites would be bigger."

Beth smiled and finished off her meal. "I'll see you in the morning, I still have a few things to do before bed," and she left the kitchen.

Varel looked at Nate. "You knew her before the Blight, didn't you?"

"Well, yes," he said embarrassed. "We sort of grew up together."

Margaret and Anders looked at him in surprise.

Nate looked at the door, "She'd probably kill me if she knew I told you, but..." he hesitated and looked at their eager faces, "she is..was...Beth Cousland."

Varel gaped. "Teryn Cousland's daughter?" he exclaimed. Then he looked at Nate, "But, you are Renden Howe's son, aren't you?"

"Yes..." Nate said quietly. "But I was in the free marches. I didn't know what my father did until I came back."

"Look, can everyone pretend that I've been locked in a Tower and have no clue what you are talking about?" Anders interjected and looked around the table.

"The Couslands were a very prominent family before the Blight. Arl Renden Howe slaughtered the entire family." Varel looked at Nate, "I never heard that any of the Couslands survived."

"Beth and her brother Fergus survived," Nate said. "I don't know the whole story, but I do know that a Grey Warden named Duncan saved Beth and that's how she became a Grey Warden."

Anders looked at Nate, "And you are the son of the Arl that murdered our Commander's family?"

Margaret interrupted. "It doesn't matter. When you become a Grey Warden, you leave everything of your past behind you. The Grey Wardens become your family."

They finished their meal in silence. Each of them lost in their own thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Beth woke when Bear twitched in his sleep, kicking her. She opened her eyes and sighed. Her headache hadn't gone away and her head hurt just as bad as when she tried to go to sleep. Once again, she had gone up to the battlements and sat watching the stars rather than sleeping in the room that she had picked out. She had trouble sleeping in a bed, so she had changed from the dress into her familiar armor and come back to the battlements. Bear was in a deep sleep stretched out and occasionally kicking. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at the lightening sky and stood up, stretched and made her way down to the training ring.

Margaret had been awakened by a terrible nightmare. She couldn't go back to sleep, so she donned her armor and ventured out of her room, through the keep and toward the training area. She had helped Ohgren create some straw dummies to practice with, and she decided to test them. As she got closer, she saw someone else working out.

Beth stopped attacking the straw dummy when she heard the footsteps. She turned and saw Margaret coming toward her. "Can't sleep?" she asked.

"Bad dream." Margaret answered. "Do you get used to them?"

"No, but you can block them out," Beth said.

"Why are you up?" Margaret hazarded.

Beth smiled sadly, "I have found that I don't sleep like I used to."

"I think you look tired. Maybe Anders can give you a potion?" she offered.

"Thanks, but I don't want to be drugged. We have a mission once everyone is up," Beth looked up at the dawning sky. "Which should be soon."

"It'll be good to have a purpose, besides training," Margaret smiled.

Beth nodded as she saw Ohgren, Anders and Nate walk into the ring.

"Mornin' Warden," Ohgren said, looking at Beth, "What's the plan for t'day?"

"We're heading to the Wending Road. Apparently, there are bandits and highwaymen waylaying any travelers between here and Denerim," she said.

"The Wending Road?" Anders repeated. "That's what those men were talking about!"

"What men?" Nate asked.

Beth interrupted, "It doesn't matter. Ohgren, pick out the four best soldiers to accompany us. We'll clear out the Wending Road of any criminals, then stock up on supplies and post help wanted signs in Denerim before we come back to the Keep."

The group nodded and everyone headed their separate ways, except Anders and Nate. They stood glaring at each other. Beth got between them. "What is wrong with you two?"

Nate stuttered, "He...has wrong ideas about you!"

Beth looked at Nate in surprise, "What are you talking about?"

Nate glared at Anders, "He said inappropriate things about you."

"I only commented on how the Commander looked in a dress." Anders smirked.

"Knock it off, right now! Go pack and meet me at the front gates!" Beth yelled at them, startling both.

The two men looked like children being punished as they sulked off to their respective quarters.

Beth stood shaking her head. "Andraste, give me strength!" she said out loud.

...

The group was sullen and quiet as they walked the Wending Road. The road used to wind its way through the hills and trees of the eastern forests of Amaranthine. When the Imperial Road was created, a more direct path came into being. Locals however still called it the Wending Road. At the first fork, an overturned wagon and a fallen tree prevented anyone from proceeding along the direct road. Beth inspected the blockage.

"Anders. Can you set fire to this without burning down the entire forest?" she asked.

"I can try," he said sarcastically and stepped closer to control the burn. Soon a pile of ashes stood where the road block had been.

Beth headed up the fork instead of the straight road.

"Wait a minute!" Anders called. "Why'd you have me clear the road, if we aren't going to use it."

"The bandits will be this way. We need to clear them out," she stated and continued walking.

The group walked along the smaller road into the forest and were attacked at the first bend. Beth leapt into action as the bandits charged their intended victims. Anders and Nate hung back as the fighters attacked at close range. Anders alternated between offensive and defensive spells, while Nate fired his arrows. The bandits were no match for the powerful Wardens and soon all were either dead or retreating.

Beth sent Margaret and Ohgren after the fleeing bandits to find their leader. "Find him, but don't kill him. We need to make sure we get this area cleared!" she instructed.

Nate, Anders and Beth searched the bodies, then continued along the smaller road that soon became nothing more than a trail through the dense forest. The sounds of fighting could be heard and Beth raced forward.

"Wait!" Anders called, trying to keep up.

Nate pulled an arrow from his quiver and began running to catch up. As he caught up to the battle, he began firing arrows at the men attacking. Ohgren and Margaret were in the middle of a large group of attackers and Anders was casting magic into the fray as quickly as he could. Nate didn't see Beth at first, but he caught a glimpse of her whirling blades. Soon he was too busy fighting with both his bow and his dagger to keep up with what was going on around him.

Slowly the battle began to turn in the Wardens' favor. As the last enemy fell, Nate looked around, there must have been a dozen or more bodies laying around them. Anders was healing a nasty wound on Margaret's leg and even Ohgren was out of breath. "Where's the Commander?" Nate asked, worried.

Anders looked up and panicked. "I knew there was going to be trouble! She didn't want me to say anything, but I overheard some of the Banns planning to get her!"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Nate shouted.

"I just said, she didn't want me to say anything!" Anders responded angrily.

Ohgren looked at the two men, "Knock it off! We need to start looking!"

Margaret got to her feet and said, "Shouldn't we be able to sense her? You know, if we can sense darkspawn, we should be able to sense each other."

Anders looked at her in surprise, "Yes, you're right!"

Margaret closed her eyes and concentrated on sorting out all the sensory input.

Beth came out of the woods with her prisoner. She looked at the four Wardens. "What in the Maker's name are you doing?"

They all jumped and turned to look at her.

"You're alright!" Nate and Anders exclaimed in unison.

"Of course, I am." Beth responded. "This is the leader," she shoved him toward the group, "He's going to tell us who hired him. Aren't you?" she said, menacing the bandit with her blade.

"Look, like I told you, I was going to be paid good money to get rid of the new Warden-Commander," he said, glaring at her. "They told me you were an easy mark. Nobody said nothing about you being some sort of fiend with blades."

"Who wants to get rid of the Commander?" Margaret asked.

"I don't know. My contact was Stewart, a servant for one of the nobles...and before you ask, I don't know which one," he said angrily.

"What are we going to do with him?" Anders asked.

"Take him to Denerim and turn him over to the Guard-Captain there," Beth said.

...

They reached Denerim after dark. Beth spoke with the Guard-Captain after they turned over their prisoner. Ohgren headed off towards the tavern and Margaret was going to visit some friends at the palace guard. The soldiers who had gone with them separated about town. Anders and Nathaniel decided to stay with Beth, who was going to the Cousland Estate.

"Welcome home, my Lady," a servant said, as they entered the estate.

Beth nodded, "Where's Fergus?"

"The Teyrn is in the main hall, you may go in," the servant responded.

Beth walked through the familiar entrance to the main hall and smiled at her brother sitting at the front. He was talking to someone she didn't know and hadn't seen her yet. Waiting patiently, she watched him handle the concern brought to him with an easy self confidence.

Nate looked around the room. It hadn't changed that much in all the years he had been away. He watched Fergus and thought how much he looked like Bryce, his father.

Anders wasn't comfortable in this estate. All he could think about was how easy the nobility had it and how hard it had been for him as a mage.

Fergus looked up and smiled broadly when he saw Beth. She approached him, bowed and said, "Teyrn Fergus, would you be able to house three Grey Wardens for the night?"

Fergus laughed, rose from his chair and hugged Beth. "Of course. I'm done with my day's work, let's get something to eat."

Nate and Anders hung back, letting the two siblings trade jibes. Beth looked at them and said, "You made me forget my manners. Fergus, this is Anders."

Anders held out his hand and Fergus shook it. "A pleasure to meet you, Teyrn."

Fergus shook his head, "No formalities among friends. Just call me Fergus." He turned to Nate and raised his eyebrows. "Nate?" When Nate nodded and held out his hand, Fergus grabbed him and pulled him into a big hug. "Maker, Nate, it's been years! Where have you been hiding? What have you been doing?"

Nate smiled and Beth said, "Can we catch up over food? I'm starving!"

They all laughed and headed into the dining hall.

They sat at the large dining table and the servants brought out the hot, steaming food. They all ate in silence and when the last of the dishes had been cleared away, Anders brought out a bottle of wine he had in his knapsack. "We should enjoy some wine before dinner, where are the goblets?"

Fergus pointed to a credenza at the back of the room and Anders went back to it. Fergus looked at Nate and asked, "So, where have you been since you were sixteen?"

Nate shrugged, "Oh, here and there. I was in Antiva when I heard about the Blight. Then when rumors started circulating about my father," he paused and looked at Fergus. "Andraste's tits, man...you Cousland's are a forgiving bunch," and he looked down at the table. Anders handed him a goblet and he took a big drink.

Fergus accepted his goblet from Anders and said, smiling softly, "Well, it helps that you look more like your mother than your father."

Beth nodded to Anders as he handed her a goblet, then Anders sat down. He looked between his three companions and asked, "I'm sorry, but I have to ask...What did Nate's father do that no one seems to say out loud?"

Nate hung his head and Fergus looked at the floor. Beth inhaled deeply and said, "Arl Renden Howe was our father's best friend. We all grew up together, Nate's family, mine, the Queen's, and the Theirin's."

Anders interrupted, "You grew up with King Cailen?"

Nate looked at Anders, "Do you want to know what happened? My father got the absurd idea that his best friend was conspiring with the Orlesians to oust the King. So, after the Cousland army went to Ostagar to fight with the King, my father's army descended on the unprotected castle of Highever and murdered every living soul there, including women and children." Nate stood and began pacing.

Fergus got up and grabbed his arm. "Nate, you are not responsible for what your father did! Please don't blame yourself."

Nate looked at Fergus and laughed sarcastically, "Here you are, my father killed your wife and four year old son, and you are trying to console me."

Beth watched the two men wearily. Her eyes suddenly felt too heavy to keep open. "Andersss..." she slurred, "you aresss...in big...trouble..." She slipped out of her chair and onto the floor, sound asleep.

"Beth!" Fergus and Nate exclaimed at the same time.

Anders had knelt over her, "She's fine. I slipped a sleeping potion into her wine. She's so exhausted and she won't ask for help."

Fergus shook his head as he scooped his sister up into his arms. "I don't want to be you, when she wakes up. Excuse me while I put her in her bed." Fergus left the dining room, gently carrying his sister.

"You shouldn't have done that without asking her, you know that, right?" Nate asked.

Anders shrugged, "We are somewhere safe and she doesn't need to be on alert tonight. It just seemed like a good idea." Nate looked suspiciously at his goblet. "Don't worry, Nate. I only put the potion in hers." To prove the point, he took a large gulp out of his goblet.

As they were sitting back down, Fergus reentered the room. "She looks so tired. I'll bet she hasn't had a decent night's sleep since the night on Fort Drakon."

Nate looked at Fergus, "What happened?"

Fergus sighed, "I wasn't there, but I arrived at Arl Eamon's estate the day after the archdemon was killed. I had barely survived Ostagar and a family in the Wilds had nursed me back to health. I had arrived in the city just before the darkspawn attacked. I came here first but the estate was empty. Evacuated. Then I found out that the battle was being directed from Arl Eamon's estate and I went there." Fergus paused and gulped some of his wine. Anders filled all the goblets as he and Nate waited for Fergus to continue.

"Beth had locked herself in her room and wouldn't come out. There was supposed to be a ceremony to announce her as the Hero of Ferelden, but she wouldn't accept the title. I found out from Arl Eamon, that during the Blight, she had fallen deeply in love with a man named Alistair. Apparently, he was the bastard son of King Meric and was going to take the throne, but he died when he killed the archdemon."

Fergus had been looking at the table, he now looked at the two men, "Between myself and some friends she had made on her journey, we got her to come out of her room and accept the title. I think a part of her died with Alistair."

"That explains a lot," Nate said quietly, swirling the wine in his goblet. He finished it off and said, "Okay Anders..."

Anders jumped, "What?"

"Your turn...what's your story?" Nate said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Anders looked Nate and Fergus, then down at his now empty goblet. Upending the empty bottle, he watched the last two drops of wine slowly make their way into his goblet. Shrugging he said, "I am a totally uninteresting person. I have no fantastic stories of adventure and bravery to share."

Nate raised an eyebrow and said, "That's not what I heard. You escaped from the Circle seven times, you must have stories about that."

Fergus laughed, "Troublemaker, huh? The Templars must love you."

Anders shrugged, "Everyone is so afraid that mages are going to change into demons before their eyes, so they lock us away the second any evidence of magic is seen. I was eight and living with my family in the Anderfels. I don't even remember my home, it was so long ago. I don't like confinement and they keep you under guard so you have to stay in the Tower. There aren't as many Templars in the Anderfels, so they shipped me to the Circle here in Ferelden. I had several teachers I liked, but I still hated being trapped. I would get caught outside the tower, fishing or playing in Lake Calenhad and scolded. As I got older, the Templars became less gentle with their punishments. I hated every one of them." Anders was looking down at the table and when he looked up he saw compassion in the eyes of the two men. "Now don't you pity me. I don't want pity." He pulled another bottle of wine from his satchel, opened it and filled his goblet. He passed the bottle to Nate, who took it, filled his own goblet and passed it on to Fergus, who did the same, setting the bottle on the table.

"After I passed my Harrowing," Anders resumed, "the Templars eased up on me. That was my first real escape. I made it all the way to Lothering before I was caught. Each time they locked me up in a room on the upper floors of the Tower. I would wait weeks, months, sometimes years before I would try again. This last time, I almost was on a boat to Kirkwall when I was caught and then, well, you know, the Commander conscripted me." He swallowed a large gulp of wine and looked at Nate and Fergus. "Now I'm in a different sort of cage, but I don't feel trapped yet."

Nate sighed as he sipped his wine, "You aren't trapped. When Beth conscripted you, she gave you a new lease on life. Don't waste it looking for ways out."

"Give her some more time," Fergus said, "She saw something in you worth saving. But if you ever hurt her, you will have me to answer to."

Anders looked up and met Fergus' stern gaze, "I wouldn't...I couldn't hurt her...I just...I don't trust anyone. And she had Templar training. She might decide I'm not worth the risk and..."

Fergus shook his head, "Never. She would never go back on her word. Besides, her Templar training must have been during the Blight. She was never formally trained before, so she doesn't have any allegiance to the Templars."

Anders drained his goblet, then he smiled at Fergus, "So, what's a guy gotta do to get a bath around here?"

Fergus laughed and called for a maid. When she entered, he said, "Macy, this is Anders. Could you show him to his room and have a bath fixed for him?"

The maid nodded and said, "Follow me, serah."

Anders stood and bowed, "G'night boys."

They watched him leave. "Quite a fellow." Fergus remarked and swallowed the last of his wine.

Nate yawned, "Yes. It will be interesting. That was the most serious I've seen him since I met him. He's usually all jokes and flirtations."

Fergus yawned and stood, "Nate, it's great seeing you again, I'd love to stay up and chat more, but I've got an early day tomorrow."

Nate drained the last of his wine and said, "Yeah, I want to be up for the fireworks when Beth gets a hold of Anders."

Fergus called a servant to take care of Nate and the two friends went to their respective rooms.

...

Beth sighed as she woke in the soft feather bed. Without opening her eyes she reached out to for him. Panic washed over her like a tidal wave when she found no one with her. As she softly called, "Alistair?", the memory of that terrible night crashed in on her and she curled into a ball, muffling her sobs into her pillow.

_The dragon that the archdemon inhabited lay in a heap in front of them, breathing raggedly. Beth turned to Alistair and said, "Ferelden needs you my king, I'll take the final blow." She turned to pull a great sword from a nearby corpse. _

_Alistair pulled her into a fierce hug and kissed her deeply. Looking into her eyes, he said, "Do you really think I'm going to let you, my love?" and reaching around her, grabbed the great sword from her grasp and ran at the dragon._

_"NO!" Beth screamed out as she watched Alistair slide underneath the beast, slicing it open from jaw to throat. He jumped onto the creature's head and looked directly at her. She saw the words, 'I love you, always,' on his lips as he drove the blade deep into the beast's skull and twisted._

_A great wave of energy resounded from the dragon, knocking everyone off their feet. As Beth stood, she frantically searched around the dragon and cried out when she saw his body. She raced over, knelt down and cradled him in her arms. Tears flowed as she rocked him and repeatedly said, "No. Please, Maker. No." _

Beth's sobs had dried to hiccups and she slowly got out of bed. Washing her face in the cool water calmed her and as she took deep breaths, her grief slowly grew into great anger. She got dressed in her armor as the anger built and as she left the bedroom she became a volcano ready to explode.

...

Fergus walked into the dining room and clapped Nate on the back. "It is really good to have you around again, Nate," he said, smiling broadly. He looked over at Anders, who was shoveling food in as fast as he could. "Did you two sleep well?"

Anders nodded with a mouthful of food. Nate smiled and said, "Best night of sleep I've had in a long time."

Fergus sat down and began eating. A servant came up and whispered in his ear. He quickly stood up, his face going from happy to gravely concerned. "What's wrong?" Nate asked.

"Beth," was all Fergus could say before she stormed into the dining hall.

She grabbed Anders by the collar of his robe, pulling him out of his chair. Nate stood, not sure what to do. Beth shoved Anders against the wall, a blade to his throat. "How dare you?" she seethed.

Anders sputtered, "What did I do?"

"How dare you?" she asked again, clenching her jaw.

Fergus put his hand out and gingerly touched her arm. "Beth? Please calm down."

She ignored him and growled, "Well, Anders. Answer me!"

Anders cowered against the wall. He had never been so afraid in his life. The anger in this woman's eyes was so violent. He couldn't think, no smart remarks came to mind, so he whimpered, "I was only trying to help..."

Nate was standing behind Fergus and if the situation wasn't so serious, he would have laughing. Anders was not built like a normal mage. He was tall and broad shouldered, much bigger than Beth, but there he stood, quaking, terrified of the petite woman who held him against the wall. Nate had no idea how to diffuse the situation.

"Help?" she repeated, "Help? How does giving me a sleeping potion without my knowledge, help?"

Anders pleaded with her, "You looked so tired and we're safe here, so..."

"Safe?" Beth interrupted, "We're not safe anywhere."

"But, in your own home..." Anders looked at Fergus and Nate. Their faces showed concern and he began to wonder if she would actually kill him.

"My own home..." she said, slowly, "It was in my own home that my father's best friend attacked in the middle of the night. It was in my own home that my family and friends were slaughtered as I slept. If I hadn't been celebrating with Darrien, my fiance, I wouldn't have had so much to drink that night and I would have woken up in time to save my five year old nephew from being killed in his own bed."

Anders looked in shock at Beth's face. She was struggling between anger and grief as she continued speaking faster, "My own home...where Darrien died, trying to save me. Where my father lay dying in a pool of his blood, my mother standing guard over his body and me being dragged away. If I had only..."

Fergus grabbed Beth, pulling her from Anders to face him. "Stop it! None of what happened was your fault! You are not to blame!"

Beth looked at Fergus, her eyes slowly refocusing and wrenched herself from his grasp. "No? What if there are still Howe sympathizers out there? I was drugged and wouldn't have been able to save you. I can't lose you too, Fergus."

Fergus sighed, "Beth. I am well protected. There are soldiers who are loyal to me, protecting me. Please, don't worry."

"What if the Crows are still trying to fulfill their contract on me? You could end up as collateral damage...it was a mistake to come here. I put you in needless danger." Beth turned and marched out of the dining room.

Fergus sighed unhappily. Anders looked at Fergus and Nate and tentatively asked, "Should we follow her?"

Nate nodded. "Bye Fergus, thanks for everything."

Fergus shrugged, "Good luck. I'm sure she'll calm down eventually."

...

Nate and Anders followed Beth through the city. It had been dark when they had arrived last night, but now in the bright sunshine, Nate could see the devastation from the battle that was more than six months ago. Repair work was proceeding, but it was evident as they entered the marketplace, the hardest hit area was near Fort Drakon and the Royal Quarters. Beth spoke quietly with the Guard Captain as Margaret, Ohgren and the four Keep soldiers rejoined the group.

Two soldiers would stay behind in Denerim to begin patrols along the Wending Road. Another pair of soldiers would leave from the Keep once they returned and hopefully these patrols would keep bandits off the road and commerce could begin to flow again between Amaranthine and Denerim.

Beth was moving at a fast pace which didn't give anyone time for idle chatter. The two remaining soldiers from the Keep walked in the back of the group, protecting their flank. Nate, Anders and Margaret were in the middle of the group and Ohgren had paced himself next to Beth in the front. He had seen the look in her eyes before and it worried him. Something had happened last night to set her back emotionally to the days just after the archdemon's death.

He cleared his throat and said, "We could use some of that ale I had last night back at the Keep." He looked hesitantly at her when she didn't respond. Quietly he asked, "You okay there, Warden?"

"I'm fine, Ohgren, but keep quiet. We're being watched," she responded.

He looked around the woods on either side of the road. "Darkspawn?" he asked.

She suddenly stopped, "No," and took off into the woods to the right.

Margaret had been watching Nate and Anders and knew something was up. Anders was not his usual flirtatious self and Nate seemed very absorbed in some problem. She almost walked into Ohgren, before she realized they had stopped. She drew her sword and followed Beth into the trees with the rest behind her.

Beth shadowed herself in the trees. She used the Templar skills Alistair had taught her, and sensed the mage high in a nearby tree. As she maneuvered her way, she heard the group following her and knew her cover would be blown soon. Just as she was about to locate the source of the magic, a huge tree burst into life in front of her. She ducked as it swung its branches at her, trying to knock her down. She couldn't suppress the magic, if she couldn't find the source, and frustrated she hacked at the tree. A fireball passed to her left and soon the tree was frantically shaking its branches, raining burning leaves down around her.

Beth spotted movement and darted after it. More trees were coming to life as she chased the shadow through the dense forest. Ahead was a clearing and an old stone chapel. She caught the mage and put a silence spell on the female elf that was wriggling in her grasp. Beth put a knife to the elf's throat and said, "Hold still, I don't want to hurt you."

The elf stilled her movements but spat, "Sure. All you Shems are alike. You see 'knife ears' and you want to kill us."

"No. I just want to know why you were following us." Beth said, sighing. Then she felt the presence of darkspawn and let the elf loose. "Darkspawn," Beth hissed and turned to see a group of them coming toward her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A dozen or more darkspawn, including an ogre, charged toward Beth and the elf. Beth looked at the elf, "A truce. We need to work together to get out of here," and she darted toward the ogre.

The elf shook her head, "Foolish Shem," but she began casting a spell. Soon the earth heaved around the darkspawn, throwing many off their feet. Roots from plants emerged from the ground, entangling other darkspawn.

Beth ducked behind the ogre and sliced the back of its legs with her blades. It roared and dropped to the ground on its knees. Beth took the opportunity to jump onto the creature's back and plunged her blades into the softer flesh of its neck. She jumped free as it toppled to the ground, lifeless.

The elf was surrounded by darkspawn. A larger creature shouted, "No kill. Architect wants."

Beth looked at the speaking darkspawn in shock. She darted away from an attack and charged it. Sensing magic, she began to chant a silence spell, but felt the effects of the spell before she could finish. She saw the elf crumple to the ground as she fell into darkness.

...

Margaret whirled and hacked another branch off the attacking tree. She and Ohgren were battling with a very large oak tree and it was winning. Anders sent a fireball their way and the tree became engulfed in flames. That didn't slow it down. It was still swinging its many branches around and now it was dropping flaming leaves and bark on top of the two Wardens.

Nate had switched from his bow to his short sword and was fighting a tall pine with the two soldiers. The tree lifted a huge root like a foot and stomped on one of the soldiers, who cried out in pain. Nate swung his sword and chopped off branches that were trying to skewer him.

Anders rushed to the fallen soldier and pulled him away from the fight and was frantically casting a healing spell. A third tree was rushing at him and he barely shot off a fire spell before it suddenly crashed to the ground.

Nate heard the noise and glanced over his shoulder to see the tree fall before it reached Anders and the wounded soldier. He quickly turned his attention back to the pine that was teetering and he jumped out of the way as it crashed to the ground.

The next second another huge crash sounded as the giant oak also toppled to the ground. The group stood breathing heavily and looking around.

"What happened?" Margaret asked.

"The Commander must have caught the elf and made her cancel the spell." Anders responded as he worked frantically over the soldier.

"How is he?" Nate asked, concerned.

"Not good." Anders responded grimly. "I'm doing the best I can. Is anyone else hurt?"

The wounded soldier sat up, "I'll be alright." Then he groaned and collapsed back to the ground.

They all looked at each other. "I think we'll be okay. Robert," Margaret said turning toward the other soldier, "help Anders get Stephen back to the Keep. Nate, Ohgren and I will go after the Commander."

"Who put you in charge?" grumbled Anders, but he and Robert helped Stephen to his feet and they began to slowly head back toward the road.

Nate watched them go and turned to follow Margaret and Ohgren in the direction they had last seen Beth.

...

Beth slowly opened her eyes. She realized that she was strapped down and there was a tall shadow over her. A soft male voice was speaking. "I am sorry we had to meet this way, Commander of the Grey. I had hoped we could become allies in the battle against the Blights."

Beth struggled against her bonds but couldn't move. "Where am I?" she asked. "Who are you?"

The man moved into her field of vision. He was very tall and not human. His face was distorted by scars and mutated features. He spoke in a kind, gentle voice, "I am the Architect. I have been researching ways to resolve the issues between humans and darkspawn. I am afraid that all of my experiments have not been successful, however, I hold great hope in you. You were there when the old god was vanquished and I may yet be able to discover the key to prevent more Blights. Now, just rest." He passed a hand over her eyes and Beth couldn't stay awake.

...

Nate grew more anxious the further into the woods they went. "Are you sure she went this far?" he asked.

Margaret nodded, "I think I see a clearing ahead."

They entered the clearing and stood silently for a moment. Nate tried to make sense of what he saw. Signs of battle, dead darkspawn and a dead ogre. Margaret hesitated and motioned toward an old chapel. "It looks like they went in there."

Ohgren shook his head. "I can't believe I missed a sodding ogre fight!"

Margaret stood up and looked at Nate and Ohgren worriedly. "Something went wrong," she said and held up Beth's daggers. "We've got to find her," and hurried toward the old chapel.

...

Beth awoke on the cold floor. She sat up slowly, her head still throbbing. She was in a small cell with a dirt floor. The elf was sitting in a corner, watching her. "How long was I out?" Beth asked.

"Not too long, Shem." The elf answered.

"My name is Beth," Beth corrected her as she stood up and dusted off her armor. "Let's get out of here." She pulled a lockpick out of her waistband and began to work the lock.

"My name is Velanna." The elf said as she approached.

A click sounded as the chambers in the lock aligned and Beth opened the door. Cautiously, the two women walked into the dark stone hallway. They reached a door and just as Beth was about to put her ear to it, the handle turned. Beth crouched, ready to attack as the door opened. She grabbed the figure that entered and wrapped her arm around the neck of a woman.

"Wait!" the woman cried out.

"Seranni?" Velanna asked.

"Velanna. I have come to help you get out." Beth released the young elf girl and saw the resemblance as the two elves embraced.

"I've been looking all over for you. Where have you been?" Velanna asked.

"Not now, sister. You must get out before my Master returns." Seranni responded. "Follow me," and she led the way through the door.

...

Nate was getting more frustrated by the minute. The door into the old chapel was locked and even though he was very good at lock picking, he couldn't get the door open. Ohgren had given up waiting and was looking for another way in.

"Hey!" Ohgren yelled, "Over here!"

Margaret and Nate left the front of the building and followed the sound of Ohgren's voice down the hill to a rocky stone face. Ohgren was pulling branches away from a concealed door as the door opened on its own.

Beth, Velanna and Seranni stepped into the sunshine and saw anxious faces brandishing weapons.

"Beth! Are you alright?" Nate asked coming up to her.

"Yes, I believe so." She looked at the three Wardens. "What happened? Where's Anders and the two soldiers?"

"Stephen was wounded, so Robert and Anders took him back to the Keep while we looked for you." Margaret responded. She looked at the two elves. "Who are your friends?"

"Velanna and Seranni." Beth answered and turned to the elves. "You are welcome to come back to the Keep."

Seranni looked at Velanna sadly, "I am sorry sister, but I wish to stay with my Master." She turned to go back into the tunnel.

"Wait!" Velanna said, "I left everything to come and find you! You can't go with that darkspawn!"

Seranni smiled softly and said, "Yes I can." She turned to Beth, "Do not search for my Master. I am sure he will abandon this building when I tell him of your escape." She began walking into the tunnel.

Velanna called, "Seranni! No! Come back with me!"

"No sister. Go with the Wardens, be safe. There is a battle coming and you must be safe." Seranni called back as she slipped into the shadows.

Velanna raced after her, but couldn't see where she went.

"Velanna, come back. You'll just get lost in those tunnels." Beth called after her.

Slowly, Velanna turned back. She exited the tunnels and looked at Beth. "The stories of the Grey Wardens are often told among my people. You can fight darkspawn without becoming sick and you accept all people equally." She took a deep breath, "I wish to become a Warden so I may be better able to save my sister."

Beth took Velanna's hand. "I'm sorry that she left you like this. I would be honored to have you join the Grey Wardens." Beth looked at the others, who had been quietly standing nearby. "Let's get back to the Keep."

...

Beth shuddered awake, the edges of the nightmare fading quickly. She looked around the battlement that had become her place to rest. All was quiet in the dawning day, Bear was snoring loudly next to her. She felt uneasy but wasn't sure why. The sky was overcast and threatening. Beth stood up, her muscles complaining and sore from the previous days' exertions. Her left arm hurt and she took off her gauntlet to examine it. There was a cut that was scabbed over surrounded by a large dark purple bruise. What had that darkspawn done to her? She carefully pulled her gauntlet back on and decided to work out her emotions in the sparring ring testing the soldiers.

Bear got to all fours and wagged his stump of a tail at her. Beth reached down and scratched behind his ears. "Come on boy, let's see what these soldiers can do."

...

Nate woke and stretched. His muscles had stiffened during the night and he slowly worked all the kinks out. He was going to have to work out more if this was what life as a Grey Warden was like, so he got up, donned his armor and headed for the sparring ring.

As he arrived, he saw Beth already working out with Anders, Velanna and several soldiers. "Why do we have to learn to fight magic? Darkspawn don't have magic," one of the soldiers was arguing.

Beth looked at the man angrily, "Actually, there are some darkspawn who are very powerful mages. If you don't learn to defend against magic, your career as a Grey Warden will be very short."

Nate rolled his eyes, he was amazed at the soldier's bravado to stand there and argue with his Commander. Margaret walked up and whispered to Nate, "Who's the idiot?"

Nate shrugged, "I don't know, but I have the feeling he isn't going to be a Grey Warden."

Margaret smiled and watched as Ohgren joined them. They stood quietly as Beth instructed the ever growing group of soldiers. Varel approached and motioned to Beth. "Alright, break up into groups. Anders and Velanna, continue to work with everyone on their skills." Beth said as she left the ring and wiping the sweat off her face, looked at Varel and asked, "Do you need me?"

"Yes, we have a small situation that needs your attention in the main hall," he said grinning mysteriously.

Beth raised her eyebrow and nodded, "Margaret, Nate, Ohgren. Join in the training. I want to weed out three or four potential Wardens for a joining ceremony tonight." The three separated and joined the trainees.

Beth turned and followed Varel into the main hall. "You are the only one who can resolve this situation." Varel said, smirking as they approached a very angry looking man with Bear standing next to him. "This is Grayson. He is the kennel master in Denerim..."

"Yes and your hound has been visiting my females." Grayson interrupted. "I have two that are now pregnant with his pups. You need to control him better." Grayson fumed.

Beth burst out laughing. "So, that's what you've been up to." She said to Bear, rubbing his head and trying to control herself.

"This is no laughing matter Commander!" Grayson said, "Breeding must be done by a strict schedule and I'll not have some stray wander into my kennels upsetting my dogs."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to make light of the matter." She hesitated and looked at Grayson, "You know, he's a tremendous warrior. You couldn't ask for better bloodlines to rebuild the kennels." She looked down at Bear, "What do you say, boy? Want to join the Denerim kennels and retire from fighting?" Bear cocked his head and wagged his tail.

Grayson looked at her. "You want me to keep him in my kennels?"

"Well, it will resolve your problem. If I tell him to obey you, he will." She looked at Bear, saddened for a moment. "I won't have to worry about him either. If he gets out of hand, either bring him back here or give him to Teyrn Fergus."

Grayson considered. "Yes. I believe that is a satisfactory solution."

Beth got down on one knee and hugged Bear. "You be good and obey Grayson. I'll come visit you and your puppies."

Bear barked and gave her a big sloppy dog kiss. She laughed and watched as Bear happily bounded after Grayson.

"Now that's the kind of retirement I want." Varel said, smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Travis was the happiest he had been in a long time, but he missed Nate. He loved Delilah and Albert, they were both kind and generous to him. Albert was patiently teaching him how to be a smithy and was proud of Travis' progress. Both Delilah and Albert knew of his longing to see his friend, so when the request from the Keep arrived by messenger, they had agreed to let Travis go to the Keep to pick up the armor and weapons needing repair.

Travis hitched the donkey to the cart, his excitement growing. Delilah came out to the small stable and gave him a parcel. "This is some food for the trip. It'll take you about a half a day to get there and I don't want you acting like we never feed you," she said, tousling his hair.

Albert smiled at Travis, "Be careful on the road. The bandits have been fewer now, but don't be reckless."

Travis groaned, "I'm not a little kid. I'll be fine." He hugged them both, "See you later."

"Say hi to Nate for us." Albert said.

"Mind your manners." Delilah called as Travis began walking, holding the lead to the donkey that was pulling the cart behind him.

...

Nate wandered around the grounds of the Keep. Training was finished for the day and the nobles were meeting in the main hall. He went to the stables and began grooming one of the horses they had acquired, thinking about how much life had changed in the past month.

His reverie was interrupted by the braying of a donkey being brought into the stables. He looked out of the stall to see Travis putting a donkey into a stall and giving it some hay.

"Travis!" Nate called out.

"Hey Nate!" Travis called back, grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you doing here?" Nate asked as he and Travis hugged.

"Albert got a request for repairs, so he sent me to pick them up." Travis said, latching the stall door.

"Let me show you around the Keep." Nate said and they walked out of the stables.

...

Varel was still amazed at Beth's ease and composure when dealing with the nobles. She was currently introducing the newly appointed Captain of the Guard, Garrett, around the room. It was amazing luck that the Warden Commander would be adept at politics. Usually, military minds had no patience for the nuances that were needed to handle the nobles of the Arling.

A couple of nobles who were worried about the crime rate in the city were speaking with Beth and Garrett.

"I have helped the city guard by training more guardsmen. They are given the option of serving here or in the city. The Constable of Amaranthine and I have even talked about rotating the guards so they don't get bored patrolling the same routes," Beth said, smiling at the nobles.

"Yes, that's seems to be one solution," a nobleman sniffed. "But, what about commerce? In order for the city to prosper, we need viable trade routes."

"We have established a patrol along the Wending Road and cleared it of any bandits. That trade route is now open and the merchants have been alerted in Denerim." She continued smiling benignly, waiting for this man's next question. She noticed Bann Esmerelde approaching.

"I don't think you've done enough," she accused. "What about the wharf? There are smugglers and all sorts of riff-raff causing trouble there."

Varel sighed, nothing seemed to please Bann Esmerelde. He watched Beth take a deep breath as she turned to Esmerelde and attempted to placate her.

"I haven't heard that there were issues at the wharf. I will check with the Constable and we will determine the priority of these issues. You must understand that I am also in charge of the Grey Wardens and we are trying to get to the bottom of the darkspawn issue," Beth spoke calmly and looked directly into Esmerelde's eyes.

...

Nate and Travis had been all over the Keep, there was just the main hall left to show him. "Now, the Commander is hosting the Banns this afternoon, so we'll have to slip in quietly and stick to the back, but when the nobles leave, I'll introduce you to her."

Travis nodded nervously and they quietly opened the door into the main hall. Travis looked around the large room, filled with people. All were dressed in their finest, but a soldier stuck out. "Who's the only one in the full armor?" Travis asked.

"That's Garrett. He's just been promoted to Captain of the Guard." Nate answered, looking around the room.

"Is he a Grey Warden?" Travis asked, hesitantly.

"No. He doesn't want to be one, but he's one of our best, so the Commander gave him the Captain job." Nate answered still scanning the crowd.

"Where is the Commander?" Travis whispered.

Nate smiled, "She is actually the Arlessa right now." He searched again and finally saw her with Bann Esmerelde and Varel toward the front of the hall. She was wearing a yellow dress that complimented her in all the right places. Nate pointed, "Over there, in the yellow dress."

Travis was surprised to see the Hero of Ferelden looking so noble. "But...she's a girl!" he exclaimed.

Nate laughed at his friend's expression, "Yes, that she is."

Suddenly there was a commotion around the front of the hall. The crowd noise rose with several screams and lots of shouting. People were moving quickly, some toward the front and some away.

"What's happened?" Travis asked.

"I don't know." Nate said, concerned and hurried to the front of the hall.

...

Bann Esmerelde sneered at Beth, "You are not taking care of the nobles and I will tell Queen Anora to have you replaced as Arlessa!"

Beth was trying to maintain her composure as she grew angrier with Bann Esmerelde. "I understand your position, but I am trying to obey my Queen's orders."

Esmerelde leaned closer, "Maybe I won't have to wait for the Queen."

Varel was growing increasingly concerned, suddenly, a side door nearby opened and the twang of a crossbow was heard. Garrett was running towards the door as was Beth. Varel had grabbed Bann Esmerelde by the arm and was holding her in place.

Beth and Garrett ran through the hall chasing the archer. The man was swift and stopped at a corner to fire another bolt at them. Dodging the bolt, they both kept running until they finally caught him in a dead end.

"You should have studied the layout of the Keep better." Beth hissed and twisted the man's arm behind his back while Garrett took the crossbow.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Garrett demanded pointing his sword at the man's throat.

"I don't have to answer your questions," the man spat. "Go ahead, kill me."

Beth rolled her eyes, "Put him in the dungeon, while I go calm the nobles."

Garrett looked at her, watching a red stain appear on her arm. "Um...you may want Anders to look at that."

Beth shrugged, "Luckily our assassin is a poor shot and just grazed me." She headed back for the main hall while Garrett took the prisoner away.

Nate rushed up to her as soon as she entered, "Are you okay?"

Beth smiled at him, "Yes. It seems you hired a poor shot Esmerelde."

Esmerelde glared at her. "You do not deserve to be Arlessa. You are a murderer and should have been put to death."

Varel gripped her arm tighter. "You don't deserve to be a Bann."

Beth shook her head, "But she is. Please let her go Varel." She watched as Esmerelde rubbed her arm and stalked away. "Please dismiss the nobles, Varel. I think we've had enough excitement for today."

She walked over and picked up the bolt that had been intended to kill her.

"Is this the issue Anders heard about?" Nate asked.

"I think so." Beth sighed. "It's going to be hard to turn some of these nobles around." She looked at Travis. "Who's this?"

"Oh, sorry. Beth, this is Travis. Travis, this is the Warden Commander." Nate introduced.

Beth put her hand out and Travis shook it. She smiled at him and said, "I hear you want to join the Wardens."

Travis nodded. Somehow he had lost his ability to speak. Nate laughed at his embarrassment. "He came to pick up the broken armor and weapons for repair."

Beth laughed, "Okay, well I think you should take him for some food. Perhaps you'd like to join us for training in the morning before you leave."

Travis cleared his throat, "Y..yes. That would be great," he stuttered and grew bright red.

Nate tried not to embarrass his friend further and said, "You really should have Anders fix that. You're ruining a very pretty dress."

Beth laughed. "Okay, you're the second person to say that, so I should go."

Varel was smiling at the exchange and said, "Let me know when you are going to interrogate the prisoner. I want to be there."

"Certainly. But, I really don't think he will tell us anything we don't already suspect." Beth turned and walked out of the main hall.

Travis watched her go, star struck. Nate couldn't help himself and started laughing again.

"What?" Travis said.

"Nothing...Let's go eat." Nate said and led his young friend toward the kitchen.

...

Beth entered her office and sat at her desk. Her arm didn't really hurt that much and she had too much paperwork to sort through. She sat with her head in her hands, wondering what she should do about her assassin. Her mind wandered back to another assassin...

_"I can't believe you spared his life." Alistair said, upset. "He tried to kill you."_

_"Yes, but his loyalties only lie with himself. We should be able to trust him as long as his best interest lies with us." Beth said._

_"An Antivan Crow is not someone to take lightly," Alistair admonished, "I will be keeping a careful watch on him."_

_His name was Zevran and he had proved a valuable companion until they had reached Denerim near the end of their journeys. They had been going through the city, garnering support for the Landsmeet, when they had met another Antivan Crow in a back alley. Zevran had shown his true colors and turned on her when his friend offered to help him back into the Crows. Beth had been forced to kill both Zevran and his friend._

Tears threatened at the memory and she wiped them away as a knock sounded at her door. "Come in," she said, sighing.

Anders poked his head in. "Um...sorry to intrude, but Varel asked me to check on you."

Beth rolled her eyes, "I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

Anders came up to the desk and eyed the red stain on the left arm of her yellow dress. "Well...you did appoint me as healer of our group, so if you would indulge me, I would like to make sure there was no poison involved..." He watched her carefully.

Beth looked at Anders and said, "I'm too tired to argue with you."

"Okay. Can you pull your arm out of the dress or do you want to cut it?" He asked eyeing the still wet stain on her dress.

Beth began unbuttoning the dress and pulled her arm out. Anders surveyed the wound and his hands glowed a faint blue as he healed the wound. "No poison, that's good," he mumbled as he worked, "but I should put a poultice on it to prevent infection." He rooted through a bag he had brought with him. "Here we go," and he bandaged her wound. Holding her arm he happened to notice the bruise and scabbed cut. "What happened here?" he asked, concerned.

"I don't know. It seems to have healed fine though," she said, "Can I have my arm back now?"

Anders was still holding her arm, studying the scars that circled her wrist. "Oh, sorry," he said and let go.

As Beth was re-buttoning her dress, Anders looked at her shyly, "I'm sorry for what I did in Denerim. I only meant to help."

Beth sighed deeply, "I know, Anders."

Anders tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "You are a very beautiful woman and I am growing quite fond of you." He leaned in and kissed her.

Beth was startled and pulled back, "Anders...I..."

"No. Don't say anything. That was out of order. I should know better." Anders gathered his things quickly and left the room.

Beth sat looking at the door. She wasn't sure what she was feeling. She liked Anders. His sarcasm and sense of humor reminded her of Alistair, but she couldn't deal with it. She just wanted to escape the responsibilities that were thrust upon her and hide. Sighing loudly, she reread the paper in front of her, the words still not making any sense.

...

Anders entered the kitchen, silently reprimanding himself for kissing her. A faint smile played across his face. He did enjoy it though. He grabbed a bowl of food from the large pot over the fire. The cook had gotten the idea that Gray Wardens were always hungry, so food was always available. Anders sat down at the table with Ohgren, Nate and Travis.

"What have you been up to, sparkle fingers?" Ohgren asked, belching loudly.

"Nothing, why?" Anders asked in a rush.

"Nothing, sure. You look like the cat that swallowed the canary." Nate said, seeing the blush spread on Anders face.

"Are you a Grey Warden too?" Travis asked.

"Yep and who are you?" Anders said, glad for the change in subject.

"This is Travis. He traveled from Antiva with me." Nate responded, looking fondly at the boy.

"I want to be a Grey Warden some day," Travis said, "and do all the things you hear about in the stories."

"I've got a few good stories to tell." Ohgren said, "Like the time we fought the high dragon at the Temple of Andraste."

"Really?" Travis said, eagerly.

"Don't believe everything this dwarf tells you. He has some mighty tall tales." Anders said, smiling at the boy's enthusiasm.

Varel entered the kitchen. "Did you see the Commander, Anders?"

"Yes, ser. All's good." Anders said.

Nate watched him closely. Something must have happened when he was with Beth. "Did you do something to upset her again?"

"No." Anders responded, quickly.

Beth poked her head into the kitchen at that point. "Varel, if you could come with me?"

"Certainly." Varel said and left the kitchen with her.

"She's really pretty." Travis said and Nate, Ohgren and Anders all laughed at the smitten boy.

...

"Have you decided what to do with our 'guest'?" Varel asked.

"Not completely. I want to talk to him first and that will decide his fate." Beth responded.

Varel stopped walking and said, "You aren't going to conscript him are you?"

"No. He's not Warden material. Now if he had hit me with the bolt..." Beth smirked at Varel.

Varel frowned, "Don't even joke about it. You are the best Warden Commander I've seen."

Beth looked at Varel, raising an eyebrow. "Flattery will get you nowhere Seneschal," she smirked.

Varel shrugged, "Just the truth."

They entered the dungeon, Varel stayed behind Beth as she approached the cell. The prisoner was sitting on the cot, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed in front of him. He looked at her defiantly.

"I've got nothing to say to you," he spat.

Beth shrugged noncommittally, "That's fine. I'll do all the talking then." She walked over to the desk and looked through the items taken off the man. Besides the crossbow, he had a dagger and a small pouch of coins. "I certainly hope this was not your payment. I would think killing a Warden Commander would rate a higher bounty." She watched him glare at her.

"Seneschal. What do you think should be done with him?" she looked at Varel.

Varel didn't hesitate, "He has attempted to murder you. He should be put to death."

The prisoner tried unsuccessfully to act uninterested, but fear was shadowed in his face.

Beth watched him and said, "Double tomorrow's patrol to Denerim and have him taken to the city guard. I have seen too much death to add to it." She turned and left the dungeon.

Varel looked at the prisoner and growled, "You got off lucky." Then he left the dungeon as well.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Velanna had been keeping to herself since her joining. She didn't like the shems and wouldn't associate with the soldiers in the barracks. Beth insisted that Velanna join their expedition into the Blackmarsh. She had hoped that including her in this mission would make her feel more a part of the Wardens. So with Anders, Nate, Velanna and two soldiers, Beth headed out.

The group hesitated as they entered the Blackmarsh. The gloom overwhelmed them with an oppressive feeling of dread. There was no sound, no birds, no insects, nothing.

Anders broke the silence, "Why would anyone want to go to someplace called 'Blackmarsh' anyway, now maybe if it was 'Beermarsh'," he paused, "...nope that doesn't work either."

"That was not funny." Nate said.

"Why are we here?" Velanna asked.

"One of the Grey Wardens from Orlais, a man named Kristoff, was investigating the darkspawn attacks. There was evidence that they may have originated here." Beth answered, looking around. "Varel said that Kristoff was here in the marsh and not at the Keep when it was attacked. I'm hoping we find him."

"There's a village at the end of this road," Nate said, pointing.

They walked slowly down the only road through the marsh. The trees that crowded the road looked gnarled and deformed. The oppressive gloom surrounded the group. The darkness created by the trees was enhanced by the cloudy day.

"Maybe 'Fancyflowermarsh'?" Anders joked.

Nate rolled his eyes and Beth tried to hide her smile. Velanna said, "I don't understand what you are talking about."

Anders just shrugged.

"I have to warn you," Nate said. "Stories were told about the Blackmarsh and the ghosts that haunt it."

"Ghosts?" Anders said, looking around warily.

Nate smirked, "Yes, ghosts. The village near here has been empty for ages. No one knows what happened to the villagers. A boat with supplies docked here and discovered the village to be empty of people and the buildings burnt. There has never been any evidence of what happened to the villagers." He paused for dramatic effect and looked at Anders. "They say the spirits of the villagers are trapped here and haunt anyone who dares enter their dwellings."

"We come in peace!" Anders shouted, his voice sounding hollow in the gloom.

Velanna shook her head, "If angry spirits truly infest this area, shouting will only enrage them."

Beth smiled to herself, it was good to hear the group getting along. They approached the gate to the village and she could vaguely sense the presence of darkspawn.

The gate to the village hung on rusty hinges and it creaked loudly in the quiet as they entered the ruins of the village. The marsh had taken over the abandoned town. Moss clung to most of the remaining bricks and grasses grew where homes used to be. They walked into the remains of the town square. A large mansion stood toward the north. It leaned precariously, throwing an menacing shadow over the square.

In a corner of the square, a tent had been erected recently. Beth walked cautiously over and found the remains of a camp. Searching further, the group found evidence of a battle near the entrance to the mansion. The corpse of a human stood out amongst the darkspawn corpses.

"Is this the Grey Warden?" Anders asked.

Beth knelt down and felt around the dead man's neck. Fingering the amulet, she nodded. "Yes, unfortunately." Sensing something approaching, she stood up quickly and brandished her blades.

"The Mother is right," a gravelly voice said.

"Great, another talking darkspawn," Anders quipped, readying for battle.

The approaching darkspawn looked like a deformed corpse.

"Who is the Mother?" Beth asked.

"She is mother to darkspawn. She said Grey Warden will come. I kill other and you come." The creature said, wielding a large sword.

Beth took a step forward. "You will pay for this."

"No, you are trap," and the creature threw something at Beth. The bottle broke with the sound of shattering glass and a mist engulfed both Beth and the creature.

Beth heard shouts as the mist surrounded her, "Commander!" "Beth!"'

...

Nate rushed to Beth as she collapsed, catching her before she hit the ground. "Beth!" he said, helplessly, but there was no response. She was still alive, but unresponsive. He looked at Anders, "Don't just stand there! Help her!"

Anders knelt down, he had smelled the lyrium in the mist and suspected what had happened. He closed his eyes and concentrated as he passed his hands over her. The power of the Fade confirmed his suspicion, "She's in the Fade," he said aloud.

Nate looked at him, "So, what does that mean?"

"We must guard her until she is brought out," Velanna answered.

"Can't we do anything else?" Nate asked, worriedly.

The soldiers accompanying them had gathered around in a defensive stance. Velanna looked at Anders and said, "One of us could go in and get her."

Nate looked at Anders hopefully. Anders sighed, "I'll go." He looked at Velannna then at Nate, "We need to prepare."

Nate nodded and watched as the two mages began sorting through their packs. He looked down at Beth, who seemed to be sleeping and brushed a stray hair from her face. He realized at that moment how much she meant to him and knew he would do everything in his power to protect her.

Anders motioned for Nate to lay Beth down on the ground and to step back. Nate gently put Beth on the ground and took a step back and watched. Anders laid down next to Beth as Velanna knelt beside him and began chanting. Anders joined her chant and an eerie glow began to surround him.

Anders' eyes closed and he stopped chanting as he drifted into the Fade.

...

Beth looked around as the mist cleared. The town square was empty save for the darkspawn and herself. "What did you do?" she shouted.

"No. The First is deceived. Only Grey Warden to go to Fade. Not The First." The creature looked around angrily. "Must find way out. Must find Mother. Must kill Mother!" It looked around the town square and ran toward the mansion.

"Wait!" Beth called to no avail. She shook her head and began to follow the creature. She knew she was in the Fade, it wasn't the first time. She felt the familiar sense of overwhelming magic and as she walked toward the mansion, remembered the last time she was in the Fade.

_The Circle of Mages had been taken over by evil Blood Mages and Beth, along with her friends, were fighting the summoned demons guarding the Tower. One particular demon, a sloth demon, had trapped Beth and her friends in the Fade, hoping that they would give up. _

_The version of the Fade then had been taken from their desires. Beth had found herself amongst the Grey Wardens at Weisshaupt and it had taken all of her willpower to break the spell. She had searched for her friends and had helped each one out of their version of the Fade. _

_Finally the group had confronted the demon itself and upon killing it, they had awakened from their trap._

Beth hurried to catch up to the darkspawn. Perhaps killing this beast was the key to her release from this version of the Fade. She approached the mansion and heard the sounds of people shouting. She cautiously entered the gate and saw a crowd of people in the courtyard. They were shouting and banging at the doors to the mansion.

...

Anders looked around the town square and took a deep breath, "Andraste's flaming knickers, I hate the Fade," he mumbled. Seeing no sign of Beth or the darkspawn, he paused, trying to get a sense of where they might have gone.

The sound of people drew his attention towards the mansion and he hurried towards it. Walking through the open gate, he saw a crowd of people surrounding a brightly glowing spirit and Beth.

"I will help if I can." Beth was saying as she saw Anders approach. "Anders!" she exclaimed. "How did you get here?"

Anders smirked, "I have my ways..."

"Anders, this is Justice. He is a spirit trying to help these people move on." Beth motioned toward the spirit. "Justice, this is my friend, Anders. He is also a Grey Warden."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Justice said.

Anders turned to Beth, "Beth. I came to get you out."

"I can't leave yet. I have to help these people," Beth said, looking around. "Justice can't confront the Baroness alone and these people are only ghosts who have no real power."

"The Baroness is a blood mage who was using the people of her village to power her evil spells. The people of the village burned down her mansion to rid themselves of her, but she cast a spell that has trapped them here," Justice spoke in a calm, but powerful voice.

Anders sighed, "I think I was better off back at the Circle." He looked at her and knew he couldn't deny her anything, "Alright, let's go kill a maleficar."

Beth took his hand, "Thank you, Anders."

"There may be a side entrance to the mansion," Justice said.

They began to circle the building, looking for a way in. Anders hesitated a moment and looked at Beth. "Did you mean what you said?" he asked.

"When?" Beth responded, confused.

Anders looked embarrassed, "When you introduced me as your friend..."

"Well, you are, right?" she asked, smiling at him warmly.

"I've never had a friend," Anders said, solemnly. "Okay, maybe I did...once. There was a cat that used to visit me in the tower. I guess he was my friend."

Beth looked at Anders sadly, "I'm sorry things were so hard for you. I promise you will have more friends, now and the Grey Wardens are like a family."

Anders smirked, "All I want is a pretty girl, a decent meal and the right to shoot lightning at fools."

Beth shook her head, smiling.

"Here!" Justice pointed. "A way in."

A wooden door hidden within the stone wall was slightly ajar. Beth pushed and the door opened slowly. They entered the mansion.

"Now, where would a maleficar set up shop?" Anders asked.

...

Nate looked around nervously. "How long is this going to take?" he asked quietly.

Velanna looked up, "It is unknown. We must rely on Anders to break the trap."

"Meanwhile we just wait here?" Nate asked, frustrated.

"Yes...and guard them," Velanna responded.

The soldiers shifted nervously as the silence of the marsh surrounded them.

...

Beth opened the door in front of her and entered the room. She stood shocked for a moment, this was exactly like the study in Arl Eamon's estate where she had spent so much time before the Landsmeet. She looked around and spotted a figure at the window.

Anders watched as Beth's face lit up. "Alistair!" she cried out and raced into the man's arms. They embraced and kissed. "But how?" she asked.

"I am here for you, my love," Alistair answered softly.

Beth looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"I remain here until you are ready to move on," he said, caressing her face.

Beth looked deeply into his eyes, tears forming in her own. "You mean that I have trapped you here?"

"I don't feel trapped," Alistair frowned. "I'm just waiting for you, my love."

"But..." she said in despair.

Alistair stepped toward her and gently wiped the tears from her face. "Don't be upset. Everything is fine. I am so proud of you." He kissed her gently and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Why did you leave me? Why couldn't you have stayed?" she sobbed.

"You know why. There were only the two of us and I would not have been able to go on without you." He lifted her face to look into her eyes, "You are so strong. I knew you could survive."

"I'm not surviving, I'm barely living." She rasped through her sobs.

"That is not true. You have already begun to restore the Grey Wardens and have surrounded yourself with friends." He looked at Anders, "and there are even ones who love you."

She sighed into his chest and her sobbing ebbed away. "I miss you so much."

"I know, but you do not honor me by shutting yourself away." He ran his fingers through her hair. "Beth, you have mourned me long enough. It is time to move on. I am ready and so are you."

"No I'm not. Every day I miss you more and more. I can't stand being separated from you. You were the one who gave me my strength." She looked up into his eyes. "I'm just going through the motions of daily living, waiting to join you..."

Alistair looked down at her, his eyes filled with sorrow. "You cannot do this to yourself. What's done is done. I will not find peace until you make peace with yourself. Stop feeling guilty. You did not choose this...I did." He paused and smiled at her, "Do not blame yourself for my death. You must calm your sadness and move on with life."

Beth buried her face against his chest and clung to him. She was torn between knowing what was right and her emotional heart. She took a deep breath, squeezed him tight in her arms and looking up, she kissed him deeply. "Alistair, I will always love you."

"And I you," he responded with a smile. "Now go. Be happy."

Beth took a step back and nodded, her eyes filled with tears. "Goodbye, my love."

Alistair started to shimmer and fade, "Until forever, my love," and he disappeared.

Anders glanced at Beth, unsure of what to say. Justice remained in the doorway, quietly observing.

Beth cleared her throat, wiped her face and said, "Let's move on."

Anders nodded and moved protectively closer to Beth as they worked their way through the mansion, looking for the maleficar.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The main hall of the mansion was large and open. In the center of the hall, a large, steaming, bubbling cauldren sat inside a blazing fire . A beautiful woman in flowing robes was chanting and throwing bits of things into the brew, which would respond with a hiss and steam. The darkspawn was standing next to her, his impatience evident by the shifting of his feet.

"Hold demon!" Justice shouted.

The woman looked up and glared at them. "What are you doing in my house?" she exclaimed. "You are not welcome!" She gestured into the air and hideous creatures rose up from the blackness of the floor, growling and snarling. "Kill them!" she commanded and the atrocities attacked.

Beth readied her blades and leapt at the nearest creature, striking it with all her might. The creature was a mass of gelatinous flesh and oozed out of the way of her blades. Frustrated, Beth looked for something solid to strike at, but the creature kept undulating, changing shape and affording her no purchase.

Justice was also having problems finding purchase with his blade, when he could slice through an opponent, it would just meld back together, unharmed.

The enemies attacked by sending tendrils of roots to knock them off their feet, or creating needles to fly through the air and pierce their skin.

Anders began casting various elemental spells: fire, water, ice and earth, attempting to find something that had an effect on the creatures. Through pure accident, he froze a creature in front of Beth as she drove her blades into it. The creature shattered into a thousand pieces and did not reform. Beth looked at Anders and he cast another freeze spell at a creature attacking Justice. Justice swung his blade through the frozen mass and it too shattered.

Now that they had a strategy, the three were able to dispatch the rest of the atrocities easily and raced towards the woman and darkspawn.

"Quickly! Come closer to me!" the woman shouted at the darkspawn.

"Yes, Baroness. The First wants to go back," it responded.

As soon as the darkspawn got close to the Baroness, she slit its throat and shoved it into the cauldron. The bubbling brew responded to this latest addition with an explosion that filled the room with a foul smelling smoke.

...

Nate was having trouble sitting still. This was taking much too long. He shifted position and looked at Beth and Anders, trying to see if there was any change in their condition.

"Anders!" Beth coughed and sat up.

"Beth! Thank the Maker!" Nate said as he watched her sit up.

"Commander?" Anders asked, coughing and trying to clear his lungs. "Andraste's grace, that smelled awful."

Both Beth and Anders stood, still coughing and trying to catch their breath.

"Commander? What's happening?" The soldier that spoke pointed to Kristoff's corpse. It was slowly sitting up and looking around.

"Where am I? Why am I trapped in this container?" Kristoff's corpse stood shakily.

"Justice?" Beth asked.

Kristoff's corpse turned its head and looked at her. "Warden." Justice acknowledged. He looked at the others who were staring at him.

Beth looked at Anders, "If that spell cast Justice out of the Fade..."

"The Baroness must be here somewhere too," Anders finished.

"Um...Can you two fill the rest of us in, please?" Nate asked, confused.

"We don't have time. We have to find the Baroness!" Beth exclaimed and, unsheathing her blades, rushed towards the mansion.

A black vortex had appeared above the ruins of the mansion. The dark clouds over the marsh were swirling around it. A red haze hung at ground level and grew denser the closer to the mansion the group got.

"Andraste's flaming knickers!" Anders shouted as they entered the courtyard through the rusty gate.

An apparition stood in the center of the courtyard. The Baroness had transformed into a hideous creature towering over them. She stood on two thick legs that supported an inhuman body waving four arms. Her head swiveled to the sound of Anders' voice.

"You will now pay for your interference!" Her voice thundered throughout the Blackmarsh and lightning began shooting from her hands.

Beth was mumbling as she made her way behind the Baroness. Anders could feel Beth's attempt to drain the mana from the Baroness, but the lightning spells continued unabated. Beth leapt at the Baroness's back, but she swung a massive arm and knocked Beth to the ground.

Nate rapidly fired arrows at the Baroness, but each one was hit by lightning and knocked out of the air before getting close. Frustrated, he maneuvered around to get a shot at her head, but each arrow was deflected. A lightning bolt hit the ground next to him and sent him crashing into a nearby tree.

Justice and the soldiers attempted to strike the Baroness' legs, but one after another they were easily swatted away by one of her arms. Getting on his feet, Justice charged time and time again, dodging one arm, only to be hit be another.

Anders and Velanna were not having any luck with their magic either. Fire spells would be met with a counter spell that was stronger and would push the caster back. Anders switched rapidly between spells, hoping to get at least one through the impenetrable defenses the Baroness had created. Anders was getting more and more frustrated having his attacks balked. He began to concentrate his spells on the Baroness' legs, hoping to get enough hits in to knock it down.

Breathing heavily, Beth stood up and took a step back to assess the situation. The Baroness had begun to conjure skeleton warriors to defend her and the group became busy defending themselves against this new enemy. Beth twirled her blades and hacked through several skeletons, trying to find an opening in the Baroness' defense.

Nate shifted his focus to aiding the soldiers and began firing his arrows at the skeletons. One by one, the skeletons would drop from an arrow through its skull. As each skeleton dropped, another would rise in its place.

Velanna cast spell after spell, the earth rising and falling, roots of trees reaching up to entangle the skeletons, but there seemed to be no end to the enemy. She paused to wipe the sweat from her eyes and spotted Beth high in a nearby tree.

Beth stealthily climbed until she was higher than the Baroness' head. Gathering all her energy beneath her, she leapt from the tree towards the Baroness. The Baroness did not see her until it was too late. Beth landed on the Baroness' back and using her blades for purchase, climbed towards the Baroness' head.

The Baroness let out a mighty scream that shook the ground, and with its attention diverted, the skeletons collapsed, allowing the group to barrage the Baroness with renewed attacks.

"No!" The Baroness shrieked. "I will not allow you to defeat me!" and swinging her arms, she attempted to dislodge Beth.

It took all of Beth's strength to hang on as the Baroness swayed and shot spells at her. She felt the Baroness lose balance and as she fell, Beth plunged both blades into either side of the Baroness' neck and sliced through her thick hide.

The group dodged out of the way as the Baroness crashed to the ground with a mighty thud and lay still. The sky over the mansion calmed and the red mist dissipated.

Anders and Velanna worked through the group, healing the multiple wounds they had incurred. Nate shrugged off Anders when he approached and asked, "Where's Beth?"

"Over here," Beth answered and walked slowly toward Nate. She was covered in blood and dirt.

"Are you hurt?" Anders asked, concerned, his hands already starting to glow.

"I don't think so," she said, "but I need a good bath."

"You and me both!" Anders laughed and Beth smiled at him.

Nate sensed a change between the two. Something had happened in the Fade that bonded them. Nate picked up his bow. _"If she decides to be with Anders, I won't stop her,"_ he thought glumly.

Justice stood off to one side, uncertain of what to do. Beth approached him. "The body you inhabit was a Grey Warden. You are welcome to stay with us until we can find a way to get you back to the Fade."

Justice looked at her and contemplated the idea, finally he said, "I can sense this man's memories. A Grey Warden is an worthy occupation, it will be an honor to serve with you, but I cannot go back. I am a spirit. The only time spirits leave the Fade is if they inhabit a living being. Once this body can no longer house me, I will cease to exist. It is already decaying rapidly. I anticipate I only have a brief time."

Beth watched Justice sadly as he spoke, "I am sorry that you got dragged into this. I will do everything in my power to help you. I will find a way to get you back to the Fade."

Anders approached Justice, "I might be able to repair this body and delay its decomposition. I will have to do some research when we get back to the Keep."

"I know someone who has bonded with a spirit, perhaps she can offer some insight." Beth proposed. "For now, I believe we should go back. There isn't anything else to do here."

...

Beth walked behind the two soldiers, lost in thought. So much had happened in the past few days that it was hard to reconcile it. She looked at the forest that surrounded this portion of the Wending Road, it was a beautiful day, bright blue sky shone through the trees, birds were singing and Beth felt at peace with herself for the first time in a very long time.

They arrived in Denerim without incident in the late afternoon. The soldiers had taken their leave and departed for the barracks. Beth followed but instead of entering the barracks, she went around the building to the kennels. Entering the kennels, she was greeted by one of the keepers.

"You really shouldn't be in here," he said gruffly.

Beth smiled, "I'm just visiting an old friend." She ignored the man's attempts to stop her as she headed for Bear's pen.

Bear was leaping and barking excitedly. "Watch out for him. He's a mean one." The keeper warned, then he backed up as Beth opened the gate.

"Hey there!" she said as the dog leapt out of the pen, knocking her down. "Whoa, boy. Too much!" she gasped as the dog stood over her licking every inch of her face.

"Well, I guess you two do know each other." The keeper said, running a hand through his hair. "Enjoy your visit," he said as he went on about his duties.

Bear backed off as Beth sat up. She scratched behind his ears, "I've missed you. Have you been a good boy?"

"He's the best." Grayson said, entering the Kennels and dismissing the keeper. "He's been helping to train both the soldiers and other dogs."

"He looks really happy." Beth said, smiling broadly.

"Oh, I'm sure he is." Grayson motioned at a nearby pen. "There's one of his litters."

Beth stood and looked at the mewling litter of newborn pups. "Been busy, huh?" She said, patting Bear on the head.

"Are you staying in Denerim?" Grayson asked.

"For a short time," Beth responded, "I'm meeting an old friend. Could Bear stay with me until I leave?"

"I'm sure he would enjoy that." Grayson smiled. "The Keepers will enjoy the break while he's away as well."

"Thanks." Beth said happily and patted Bear again. Bear barked and bounced excitedly. Mabari's understood more than many people gave them credit for. "I'll bring him back in a few days."

"Have fun." Grayson said and watched the pair leave the kennels.

...

Beth sat in the Cousland Estate dining room eating with Bear lying at her feet. Fergus was at the palace meeting with the Queen, but he had left word with the servants to take care of Beth until his return. Beth sighed and looked around, sipping on her ale. The room seemed to be different from her last trip, but it wasn't. Her perspective had changed and things didn't seem so dire.

The door to the dining room opened as Fergus followed by Wynne entered the room.

"Beth! It is so good to see you." Wynne exclaimed as the two women hugged.

Fergus hugged Beth, then held her out at arm's length. "You seem so much better than your last visit." He hugged her again, "I'm so glad!" He looked at Bear, who was sitting patiently wagging his romp on the floor. Rubbing the dog's head, Fergus said, "Hey there, Bear! You being good over at the kennels?"

Bear thumped the floor with the stub of his tail and gazed at Wynne. Wynne patted him on the head, "Hello Bear. Thank you for not jumping on me." Bear licked her hand and sat panting.

Beth laughed, "Can we go somewhere more comfortable to sit and chat?"

"Sure, let's go to the study." He motioned to a servant, "Please bring some wine to us."

They got settled on the comfortable sofas in the study. Wynne studied Beth and said quietly, "You have come to terms with the events that ended the Blight."

Beth nodded, "I had a revelation a few days ago." She looked at Wynne, "Actually, that's why I needed to see you."

Fergus looked at the two women, poured the wine and said, "I can leave if this is a private discussion."

"No, Fergus. I would love for you to stay." Beth said and sipped some wine.

"I must admit I was intrigued when I got your note." Wynne nodded and took the wine goblet Fergus offered. "A spirit has been wrenched out of the Fade and now inhabits a corpse." Wynne sighed sadly, "The poor thing."

"Yes, I must see if I can find a way to help him." Beth said.

"How did it happen?" Fergus asked.

"A demon cast a spell to send itself into our reality and the spirit was caught in it." Beth replied.

Wynne stared into the fire that was blazing in the fireplace for a long time. Beth and Fergus sat quietly sipping their wine and waiting for her to come back.

"Unfortunately, there is no way to send a spirit or demon back to the Fade once they are out." Wynne said after a long time. "When their host dies, if they don't move on to another person, the spirit will cease to exist."

Beth sighed sadly, thinking of Justice and wishing she could resolve the issue. Wynne put a hand on her arm, "I'm sorry. I wish I could give you better news." Beth nodded and stared into the fire.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Margaret gazed into Garrett's eyes. They had felt a connection from the moment they met and had gotten closer while sharing the tasks around the Keep when the others had been in the Blackmarsh. She snuggled up against his chest and sighed happily. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I can't believe how lucky I am to have found you," he murmured.

She sighed again, "I've never been happier."

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" he asked.

"Well..." she hesitated, not wanting to disrupt the peace. "I'm leaving for Amaranthine with the Commander to investigate crime in the city."

"That's not a Warden's job!" he exclaimed, "Why is the Commander taking on such menial tasks? There are still reports of darkspawn in the farmlands."

"Apparently, there is someone in Amaranthine that has information about that, so we're going to get that information too." Margaret stood up and began donning her armor. "I should only be gone for a day." She leaned over the bed and kissed him. "See you tomorrow."

...

Beth looked at the pile of papers on her desk. She had been back from Denerim a few days and had worked steadily on trying to reduce the amount. There were requests from villagers and nobles for the Wardens to help with some bandits and highwaymen and there were requests for her as Arlessa to attend various functions. There was still the darkspawn to deal with and reports of sightings were still coming in from all over the Arling. Beth rubbed her temples. She could feel a headache coming on. The knock at her door was a welcomed interruption.

Anders entered hesitantly. He was extremely nervous. He was staring at the floor, shifting his weight from one foot to another and he kept wringing his hands. Beth looked up at him and watched amused. "Alright Anders," she smiled at him encouragingly, "Out with it. What do you need?"

"Um..." he stuttered, "I need a favor."

"Okay," she said, curious as to what would make him so edgy. "What kind of favor?"

"Can I go to Amaranthine with you?" he asked, the words coming in a rush.

"Certainly. Is this in regards to the letter you received?" she asked.

"Yes. I need to meet someone there." He looked up at her hopefully. "You don't mind?"

"Of course not, Anders." She said and looked down at the hopeless pile of paperwork on her desk. "We're leaving now. I'm done trying to reduce this mess today."

...

They arrived in Amaranthine without trouble and walked through the bustling streets to the city guard. Beth spoke with the guard while Margaret and Anders stood quietly, waiting.

"So it seems you are still having bandit issues?" Beth asked.

"Yes," the Constable replied. "But, they do not warrant a visit from the Warden-Commander."

"Well, I have to maintain appearances to the Banns and they requested I investigate the crime rate within the city." Beth looked at the Constable and said, "No offense. I'm sure you are doing a superb job maintaining order. The citizens seem to be happy and I saw no outright problems."

"The nobles of the city can be a bit demanding," the Constable acknowledged. "We only have scattered reports of crime, no more than any large seaport would have."

"Alright, Constable. I trust your judgment and will include your comments in my next meeting with the Banns." Beth shook his hand and turned to leave. "Now we can concentrate on the darkspawn attacks in the farmlands."

"Ah...Commander?" Anders looked nervous again.

"Don't worry Anders, I haven't forgotten." She patted him on the arm. "Let's find these merchants who saw the darkspawn in their journey and we'll be done with official business."

They left the city guard and walked through the streets of Amaranthine to the marketplace. A small building stood at one end of the marketplace. Postings littered a board advertising everything from items for sale to people looking for work. The building also served as a way station for traveling merchants. A line of booths led from the building into the marketplace for the merchants visiting the city to set up their wares.

Beth walked slowly up to each occupied booth, questioning the owner and moving on until she found the person she was looking for. After a brief exchange, she nodded and rejoined her companions.

"It appears that this merchant and his son were traveling from Highever when his son fell into a crevice that opened into a cave along the northern road." Beth shook her head, "Unfortunately, the darkspawn chased them and he doesn't know exactly where along the north road it was."

Margaret said excitedly, "Sounds like we have an actual darkspawn mission!"

"Don't be so happy about it," Anders glared. "I don't remember any of our missions fondly, especially if they contained darkspawn."

Beth laughed, "Well, it will be good to be doing Grey Warden work for a change." She looked at the two of them, "We are done here, if you want to go about your own business. I'm going to visit a friend here in the marketplace, but you are welcome to do as you please. I'll see you tomorrow morning to plan our north road expedition."

Margaret smiled, "Okay!"

Anders looked at her and nodded, "See you later."

...

The light was fading as Beth left Delilah's house and wandered through the marketplace. Merchants were trying to make their last deals of the day and people were hurrying to their homes for their dinner meals. Beth had decided to stay in the city overnight and was making her way to the Inn to book a room when Anders hurried up to her.

"Commander!" he shouted, panting and out of breath.

"Anders, is something wrong?" Beth asked, concerned by the anguish in the man's face.

"I need your help." He panted, leaning over, trying to catch his breath.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked again, growing more concerned.

"They're still tracking me! They have my phylactery here! In Amaranthine!" He said, anger and fear intermingling with excitement. "I know where it is! But I need your help!"

"Slow down." Beth said, confused. "What's a phylactery and who are they?"

Anders took a deep breath, "When a mage is discovered, a vial of their blood is kept by the Templars to track them if needed."

"That's not right!" Beth exclaimed. "You are a Warden now. The Templars shouldn't be tracking you."

"I know, but I got a letter from someone who found out that I am still being tracked, and that my vial is here in Amaranthine at an abandoned warehouse. Please, come with me and help me find it and destroy it!' Anders watched Beth's reaction.

"Do you know which warehouse?" Beth asked without hesitating.

Anders looked at her, relieved, "Yes. I met the person who sent me the letter and she told me which one. It's going to be guarded, so I can't go in alone, I need help."

"Let's go." Beth said.

The darkening sky helped hide them in the shadows as they made their way to the warehouses near the wharf. The buildings cast dark shadows over the alleys and allowed them to make their way without being seen. Anders pointed to a building at the end of one alley. "That's it," he whispered.

Beth drew her blades. She didn't like the idea of fighting Templars, but she disliked the idea of them tracking Anders even more. They cautiously approached the back of the warehouse and looked for a way in. A window overhead was open a crack, and using a nearby crate to stand on, Beth peered into the gloom.

The darkness inside made it hard to make out any dangers. All Beth could tell was that crates were stacked inside and there was no sound or movement. She slowly opened the window far enough to enable her to enter. She dropped soundlessly to the floor and moved out of the way as Anders followed her.

"I knew you couldn't resist the trap!" A man's voice shouted as torches were lit and Beth and Anders were momentarily blinded by the light.

"A trap!" Beth hissed.

"Yes...and we get a Warden-Commander too." The man moved into the view and motioned to his companions. Beth heard chants and could feel the power of the disabling spells covering them. The group surrounded them, blocking their exit route.

Beth whirled into action, attacking the first person she came to. Anders remembering Beth's training, used his staff as a weapon and began to battle with the attackers as well.

Beth charged at one after another of the attackers, working her way back to Anders. She knew he was not a strong fighter without his magic and she attempted to chant a spell to dispel the blocking spell cast on him.

"Halt! Or he dies!" Anders was held by two men and the Templar had a dagger to Anders' throat.

Beth dropped her daggers, glaring at the man, as two other men grabbed her arms.

"Leave her alone!" Anders shouted, "She doesn't have anything to do with this!"

The man smiled menacingly and approached Beth. "Well...it seems you are worth something more than just the bounty on your head. I wonder why that is..." He circled Beth, eyeing her.

Anders looked at Beth helplessly. He felt so guilty for getting her involved in this and he couldn't think of any way out of their predicament. He saw she was mouthing something and he tried to make out what she was saying. It looked like a chant of some sort. Suddenly, he felt the power of his magic flowing back and he nodded at her. Casting a spark spell, the men holding him were thrown off. He began casting fire bolts and lightning spells at the attackers. Soon smoke filled the room as crates caught on fire and the building began to burn.

Beth felt the men holding her loosen as Anders became free and began casting spells. She quickly grabbed her blades from the floor and raced after the leader who was fleeing the scene.

...

Margaret arrived at the Keep with plenty of daylight left. She hurried to the barracks and, not finding Garrett, went to the sparring ring. Garrett was training some new arrivals and determining his recommendations for the Senaschel. She sat on a bench and watched her love with interest. He had finished with the woman in front of him and she didn't look happy with what he was saying. Suddenly she stormed out of the ring and ran towards the barracks. Margaret could see the girl was crying as she went by. Margaret stood up and walked toward Garrett who was shaking his head.

"It's a shame that the tournaments give some people a false sense of their skills." He shrugged, "In a real fight, the enemy doesn't stop when you yell 'hold'."

Margaret looked around as the other recruits were cleaning up the training area. "I take it you are done for today?"

Garrett took off his helm and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Yes." He dropped his voice to a whisper, "I'm all yours."

Margaret smiled and said, "Well, I'm hungry. Let's go eat."

"Okay, I'm going to go clean up a bit. I'll see you in the kitchen." Garrett walked off to the barracks as Margaret went into the Keep.

She entered the kitchen, waiving at Ohgren and Nate, who were already settled down and eating. Grabbing a seat, she began piling food onto her plate from the steaming platters.

"Back already?" Ohgren asked through a mouthful of food.

Margaret nodded, but kept eating.

Nate looked at the door expectantly, when no one else entered, he asked, "So, where's the Commander and Anders?"

Margaret swallowed and said, "Still in Amaranthine. Anders was meeting someone and the Commander went to visit your sister."

Nate looked out the window at the darkening sky. "I guess they're not coming back until morning."

Margaret shrugged at him, "Don't worry Nate, she'll be back soon. We have a mission tomorrow."

...

As Anders entered a small office in the now burning warehouse, he saw Beth and the Templar fighting fiercely. He prepared a spell, but the Templar took one look at him, motioned and he was silenced. Anders frowned and moved closer.

Beth dodged a swing from the Templars' sword and looked for any weaknesses in his attack. _'This man is good,'_ she thought as she barely dodged another onslaught of blows.

"Leave her!" Anders yelled, "It's me you want."

The Templar didn't even glance at Anders. Watching Beth intently, he snarled, "I am going to kill this woman, then I'll kill you. Then I will track down the person who gave her Templar secrets."

Beth stood panting, looking for a way to dislodge this man's confidence. "It's too late. He died fighting the Archdemon." She jumped and stabbed, but her blows were deflected by the Templar's quick maneuver with his shield.

Anders stood helplessly. He was afraid that he would be more of a hindrance in the fight than a help. He was only beginning to learn and if this Templar was giving Beth trouble, then he would just be killed.

Beth stood defensively as the Templar circled her. She braced for a charge and as he charged she slid under his shield and stabbed upward into the man's chest. Surprise registered on his face as he fell. Beth stood slowly, twisting her blades before she pulled them out. The Templar gave a final last gasp and then lay still.

Anders cheered, "You did it!"

Beth looked at Anders, grinning, "It's almost a shame he had to die. He was one of the best I've ever fought." She took a step toward Anders and went down on one knee.

"You're hurt!" Anders cried and rushed to her.

"It's okay, just a scratch..." she said and put her hand to her side. Blood covered her hand quickly and Anders grabbed a poultice out of his pack.

"That is not a scratch. Damn it, Commander, I'm still silenced from that bastard Templar." Anders face grew a brilliant red as his anger boiled to the surface.

Beth smiled at him, "Anders! Such language!" He looked at her sheepishly. She tried to reassure him, "Relax, will you? Let's just go to the Inn and get rooms. I heal pretty quickly on my own."

He looked at her and grew more frustrated, "Will you stop being so damn practical. You're bleeding to death."

"Anders, stop panicking. Look. The wound has already stopped bleeding. Let's go." Beth started to stand and Anders stopped her.

"Don't move. I don't want it opening up. I'll carry you." He moved around to her good side and picked her up.

Beth was starting to feel weak from the blood loss and didn't complain. Anders kept looking down at her and worried when she stopped responding to him. When he arrived at the Inn, Anders told the Innkeeper that she had fallen, the owner sent a messenger for a local healer and helped them into a room.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Beth woke slowly, her whole body ached from the intense battle the night before. She looked around the room curiously, the last thing she remembered was Anders' saying something about carrying her. She smiled when she saw him sitting in a hard chair, sound asleep. Her smile turned into a grimace as she painfully sat up. She was in her small clothes with a rather large bandage on her left side.

She was lifting a corner to peek under it when Anders said, "Leave it alone. I'll change the dressing and you can see for yourself."

"I'm sorry Anders. I guess that Templar was better than I thought," she watched as he rose from the chair and gathered the materials to change her dressing.

He sat down on the bed next to her and said softly, "I'm the one who's sorry. I didn't mean to get you in the middle of that mess. I should have realized it wouldn't be that easy for me to get my phylactery back."

"I don't like the idea that they are still tracking you." Beth grimaced as he pulled the old bandage off. The wound wasn't that bad and was already healing well.

Anders saw her examine the wound and said, "The innkeeper sent for a healer to help. Good thing too, whatever that Templar did was powerful. I still don't have my magic back."

Beth closed her eyes and began to chant. When she opened her eyes and looked at him, he said sadly, "Nope. He really shut me down. The last time a Templar did this, it took almost a week for me to get my magic back to full power."

Beth looked at Anders and squeezed his hand. "You have done wonderfully without using magic." She stood slowly and looked her armor over. "I'll need a good repair job when we get back to the Keep."

Anders frowned, "You shouldn't travel yet. Give that wound another day of rest to heal. In fact, you should just get back into bed."

Beth looked at him and smirked, "And what am I supposed to do? Just lay here?" She shook her head, "You know me better than that. I can't stay still. I'll take it slowly, I promise."

Anders stood and grabbed her armor. "No! I insist. Get back in that bed and wait. I'll get your armor repaired and then we can leave."

Beth raised an eyebrow at him. "This is mutiny," she grumbled, but, she climbed slowly back into the bed. "You better be back soon."

...

Margaret watched Nate pace. They had gathered at the sparring ring and were watching Garrett and the other soldiers work out. Ohgren was hacking away at one of the straw dummies waiting for whatever orders were given for the day.

"Where are they?" Nate said, impatience wearing his nerves thin. "You don't think something happened?"

Margaret sighed, "Look. The Commander and Anders probably will turn up any minute. Just calm down. Go practice with Ohgren." She shook her head. Nate's and Anders' rivalry over the Commander was one of the worst kept secrets at the Keep. She tried to be understanding, but Nate made it hard with his stubbornness.

"No. I'm going to Amaranthine. I can't just wait around here doing nothing," he said and marched out of the training area.

Velanna shook her head, "Why do men think women can't take care of themselves?"

Margaret shrugged, "And the Commander can take care of herself better than most."

...

Anders wandered around the marketplace with nothing to do. Albert told him it would take a while to repair Beth's armor, so Anders was trying to find a way to kill time. He sat down on a bench, lost in thought. He never felt about anyone the way he felt about Beth. She treated him differently than anyone else ever had. Maybe she trusted him? No one has ever just trusted him. But she was Nate's childhood friend and Anders was sure that Nate felt more than friendship with her.

Anders decided to put Beth out of his mind and headed back to the smithy shop. He knew he would be early but maybe he could watch Albert work. As he walked into the shop, Travis looked up from the piece of leather he was working on.

"Welcome to our shop." Travis said and looked at Anders closer. "I know you. You're Anders, right? A Grey Warden?"

"Good memory, and you are Travis, Nate's friend," Anders replied, smiling.

Albert came out from the back. "It's going to take longer than I thought to fix this armor. Why don't you and Beth come for dinner?"

Delilah came in with sandwiches and drinks for Albert and Travis. Hearing Albert's question, she echoed, "We'd love for you and Beth to join us for dinner."

"Um..." Anders said, not sure what to say.

"I'm sure Delilah can loan Beth a dress until the armor is repaired." Albert said looking fondly at his wife.

"Sure, give me a moment." Delilah said and hurried back into the house. She returned after a moment with a plain brown package. "This might be a little big on her, but it will do."

"Thank you," Anders said, "We'll see you later."

Anders hurried back to the Inn and went up to the room. Beth was sound asleep and he didn't want to wake her, so he left the package on a chair and went downstairs to the tavern for some food.

...

Beth opened her eyes and groggily looked at the bright sun shining in the window. Confused, she sat up, grimacing at the pain in her side. The room was on the west side of the inn, so the sun shouldn't be shining in...unless it's late in the day. She looked around the room and spotted a brown package on a chair. She slowly got up and walked slowly over to it, stretching her aching muscles.

She was surprised to find a pretty brown peasant dress and matching shoes inside the package. Looking around the room again, she realized that her armor was gone and remembered Anders said he would get it repaired. Sighing, she went over to the dresser and looked into the mirror above it.

Her hair was a mess and her face was still dirty from the events of the previous night. Using the soap, bowl of water and cloth on the dresser, she cleaned up. As she dressed, she thought about Anders. He surprised her in many ways. At first, she had just seen him as a ladies' man, no real connection to the women he flirted with. But, he had a compassion in him, that's what made him such a good healer, and she realized she was attracted to that. _'I'm not getting involved with anyone,'_ she vowed. _'Not for a long time.' _She gave her hair a good brushing, then giving herself one final review in the mirror, she left the room and went downstairs to the tavern.

...

Anders sat at a table with a view of the stairs. He sipped from the mug in front of him, wondering how long Beth would sleep. He saw her walking slowly down the stairs and waved. She nodded to him and headed his way. He still couldn't believe that underneath the armor was this beautiful woman.

Beth sat down and ordered an ale. "What's the plan?" she asked.

Anders looked at her and said, "Albert is fixing your armor and we have been invited to dinner at their house."

Beth nodded and motioned to the dress, "Delilah's?"

"Yep." He said grinning. "And let me say, you look wonderful in it." His grin faded and he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Anders, stop worrying," she smiled and held his hand.

He looked down and said, "I am so sorry you got hurt helping me."

"Look. It's not my first scar and it won't be my last," she said squeezing his hand before she let go to accept the mug of ale the waitress brought her.

"About that..." Anders hesitated, "Can I ask about the...um...other scars?"

Beth looked into her mug. "It was on Fort Drakon, near the end of the Blight. Not something I want to remember."

Anders nodded, "I'm sorry...I seem to be putting my foot in my mouth a lot. Let's see...what topic would be safe?... How about kitties? Kitties are safe, right?"

Beth laughed and then said somberly, "I'm not trying to avoid talking to you. I'm just not ready to talk to anyone about that year. We still have a little time before going over to Albert & Delilah's, tell me more about you."

Anders took a drink, then smirked at her, "Well, I was born in the Anderfels and taken from my parents when I was ten to live in the lap of luxury at the Tower of Magi." He laughed, "I grew up beloved by all and excelled in all my classes."

Beth smiled and put her hand on his. "It's okay, Anders. I know how hard you must have had it. We will find your phylactery. I'll make it my personal mission."

"No!" Anders said appalled. "I will not have you risking your life and honor for me."

"I don't plan to be the Warden-Commander forever," Beth said. "Once I resolve this darkspawn issue, I'm going to leave."

Anders looked at her. He couldn't imagine the Keep without her. "That will be a sad day for me," Anders said somberly.

"Well, I think you have quite a while before that happens." She said, "Let's go. I'm sure Delilah won't mind if we're a bit early."

Throwing a few coins on the table, Beth stood up and swayed. Sitting back down, she smiled at Anders. "Stood too fast."

Anders moved quickly over to her side, "Here's my arm. I'll help you."

"Don't you have your magic back, yet?" she asked.

"Nope. That Templar really blocked me," he replied sadly.

"Do you have any lyrium on you?" she asked.

He nodded, then looked at her suspiciously.

"Give it to me and sit down," she said.

Anders sat down and handed her the vial. "Wait!" he cried as she swallowed the contents. Beth reached over and took both of Anders' hands into his own. She began chanting under her breath and Anders closed his eyes as he felt the magic flowing back into him. When she finished, she released his hands and sat back. Anders opened his eyes and looked at her surprised. "You have an affinity for magic?"

Beth sighed, "I begged Alistair to teach me Templar skills. He was just about to take his vows when Duncan conscripted him into the Grey Wardens. While he was teaching me, we discovered that magic came naturally to me. Alistair said that with training, almost anyone can do minor defensive spells without lyrium, but we discovered that I could do other spells. Quite by accident I found out that if I use lyrium, I can cast any simple spell at a full mage's strength. I know that lyrium is addicting, so I only use it if I absolutely have to. The Chantry tells the Templars that they need the lyrium, then get them addicted to it to keep them in line."

Anders thought a moment, "You mean the Chantry traps the Templars, the way the Templars trap the mages?"

Beth nodded, "It's a sad situation all the way around. Alistair was going to change that when he became King."

Anders looked closely at her. They hadn't talked about the incident in the Fade, so he took the opening, "I'm sorry you lost him, he seemed like a good man."

She smiled sadly at him, "Since the Blackmarsh, I'm dealing with his loss better. Now, how are you feeling? Magic back?"

Anders closed his eyes and a blue glow emanated from his hands. He stood up and held his glowing hands at her side. She felt the healing spell tingle around the wound. "Yep." He said, "All fixed." He stood next to her and helped her up. "Shall we go?"

Beth nodded, put her arm in Anders' arm and they walked out of the tavern together. Walking through the busy afternoon streets, Beth was sure they looked like a happy couple and she glanced at Anders. He had a happy grin on his face and she couldn't help but smile at his happiness.

...

After their dinner, Beth helped Delilah clean up, while Anders, Albert and Travis cleaned up the shop.

"It seems you have an admirer," Delilah laughed.

"Travis is cute," she said, thinking of the boy's adoring glances.

"I wasn't thinking of Travis," Delilah said, knowingly. "Anders is in love with you and doesn't know it."

"Anders is sweet," Beth said, "but I'm not ready for a relationship."

"Ready or not..."Delilah said.

They chatted amicably for a while longer until the cleaning was done. Beth changed into her armor, said goodbye to Delilah and went into the shop.

"Albert. Thank you. You did an excellent job. I'll be sure to send some more work your way." Beth said, smiling.

Albert bowed. "My pleasure. Are you sure you want to head back now?"

"Yes, the moon is bright and I've been away longer than I planned." Beth said.

Anders followed Beth and raised his eyebrow as they headed into the barn instead of the road. Beth bent over and picked something up. "Anders. I know how much you miss the cat from the tower..." she said and handed him a small bundle of yellow fur. "Delilah said they are old enough to leave their mother and you can have one."

Anders looked at the small orange striped kitten in his hands. It was rubbing against his hand and purring. "Oooo...what a cute widdle baby," he cooed. "Does the widdle kitty wanna wiv with me?"

Beth burst out laughing and Anders shrugged, smirking. "Well, how would you talk to him?"

"I'm glad you like him," she said. "C'mon, let's go home."

Anders looked at her, then grabbed her into a hug and kissed her. Beth was taken by surprise, but melted into his passion. As the kiss deepened, the door to the stable opened and Nate walked in.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Nate stood in the doorway of his sister's stable in shock. Anders and Beth were kissing passionately and Nate's anger began to boil over.

"Hey Nate! Look what Beth..." Anders never got to finish as Nate's fist broke his nose. "Owww!" Anders whined.

Beth got between them. "Nate! Don't." But she could see the anger in Nate's eyes and knew he didn't hear her. "Fine. Be little boys. I'm leaving," and she turned to leave.

"Take Ser bounce-a-lot wib you." Anders said, handing her the kitten with one hand, his other hand at his nose.

Beth took the little bundle of fur and left the stable, raised voices sounding behind her. Delilah, Albert and Travis were coming out of the house. "Trouble?" Albert asked, his brow furrowing as the sounds of fisticuffs came from the barn.

"No. Just two little boys having a quarrel. Thanks for all you did Delilah. I'll see you again," said Beth angrily and she began walking towards the road out of town.

...

Margaret looked at Ohgren and asked, "Any sign of Nate, Anders or the Commander this morning?"

"Nope," Ohgren said, finishing his ale.

"Do you think we should be worried? After all Nate left yesterday, you'd think they would be back by now," Margaret said, looking at Ohgren.

"Nah, the Warden will deal with those two," He got more ale and put his feet up on the table. "I'm going to wait here until we have something to do."

Margaret got up, "Well, I guess I'll go help with training until they get back."

Margaret was lost in her thoughts as she walked toward the training area. "And where are you this fine morning?" Garrett asked her.

She smiled broadly at him. "Nowhere in particular. Just thinking."

"What about?" he asked.

"How much my attitude towards the Commander has changed in these few months," she said. "I really didn't like her much when I first met her, but now, I really respect her for all she's done here."

Garrett nodded, "When I first met her, it was at one of the meetings with the nobles and she was all dressed up. All I could think was 'how could this small delicate woman be the Commander of the Wardens?' Now I want to work hard enough to give her a good battle in the sparring ring." He hesitated and looked around. "Where is she, by the way?"

"Right behind you," Beth answered.

Garrett jumped, "How long have you been following us?"

Beth laughed, "Don't worry, you didn't say anything I didn't already know."

"You have really got to teach me that stealth technique...I had no idea you were there," he said sheepishly.

Beth saw the look of love in Margaret's eyes as she looked at Garrett and smiled at them. "I need to round up my Wardens. We have to prepare for an expedition that could take several days. Would you two get a horse and cart prepared? I need it loaded with the camping gear and enough food stocks for three days."

Margaret and Garrett nodded and headed toward the stables. Beth watched as they walked close together, talking. She sighed and went into the kitchen.

"Get your feet off the table, Ohgren!" she ordered. "Mind your manners inside the Keep!"

"Sure, Warden. Welcome back...you were gone for long enough. Get done all ya needed ta?" He asked trying to defer her anger at his manners.

"Nothing is ever as easy as it seems," she said sighing. "We have a mission along the northern road looking for darkspawn. I need Dworkin to make us some explosives to seal off any entrances from the Deep Roads we might find, please take care of that for me."

"Sure, Warden," he looked at her, trying to gauge her mood. "You okay?" She smiled at him and he saw the girl who helped him in Orzammar and knew everything was fine. "All right then," he said as he stood, "bombs it is."

Beth watched him leave the kitchen, then she got a plate of food and sat down to eat. Varel entered the room and sat down with her. "I was starting to worry," he said.

"Complications came up, but it was nothing serious. The crime rate in the city is not as bad as the nobles would lead us to believe, so I'm satisfied with the city guard. I will be taking my Wardens on an expedition along the northern road toward Highever. There was a pair of merchants who were chased by darkspawn along it and most of the farmers' complaints are coming from the northern territory." She looked at Varel, "the Keep guards should be enough to maintain watch here."

"You do know that you have a mountain of paperwork to attend to," he said, watching her.

Beth sighed, "I know...I'll take care of it when we get back."

Varel nodded, "Paperwork is my least favorite chore too. The Keep is doing substantially better than I could have hoped and we have a dwarven architect working on repairing our defenses. How long do you expect this expedition to take?"

Beth hesitated, then said, "Well, I would say only about three or four days, but who knows?" She finished eating and cleared her dishes. "I'm going out to the training grounds. If you see Nate, Anders or Velanna, please tell them to come see me."

"Didn't Nate and Anders come back with you?" he asked, surprised.

She looked at him angrily and said, "No."

Varel saw a look that told him not to ask questions. "Alright, please let me know when you leave."

"Certainly," she said and bowing to him, she left the kitchen.

...

Delilah and Albert went into the barn and pulled the two men apart. Travis hung back unsure what to do. Delilah looked at the two men, they were dirty and bloody and stood glaring at each other. "Not in my barn!" Delilah shouted. "If you two want to fight so badly, do it outside. But be warned...the city guards do not like fighting in the streets and will lock you up." She paused and looked at Albert, who was trying very hard not to laugh. "Beth has already left for the Keep. If you want my advice, I would follow her and work out your differences on the way back...without fighting!"

Albert followed Delilah's lead and they pushed the two men out of the barn. "Goodbye. Nate. Anders. Hopefully when we see you again, you'll be in better moods."

Nate and Anders stood a moment glaring at each other, then they began to slowly walk towards the road out of town.

Albert looked at Delilah, who was shaking her head, "Poor Beth."

Albert said, "Not from what I've seen. I feel more sorry for Nate and Anders."

Delilah gave Albert a swat on the arm. "Come on Travis, let's go into the house."

Travis nodded and shrugged. Delilah and Albert didn't seem worried, so he wasn't going to worry.

Anders looked at Nate and began to giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" Nate growled.

"You...are going to have a black eye," Anders replied, stifling his laughter.

"Well, you have a broken nose," Nate said, starting to smile.

"Why did you hit me?" Anders asked.

"You were kissing Beth!" Nate exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, she kissed me back and I didn't see you hitting her!" Anders protested.

"I can't hit Beth!" Nate exclaimed, "I love her!" He stopped in his tracks and looked at Anders. Anders was looking at him in surprise. "I guess I didn't realize that until just now."

Anders cocked his head, "You need to tell her."

Nate looked at the ground, "But if she loves you..."

Anders laughed softly, "Now why in the world would she love me? I'm no one."

Nate looked up, "Don't say that! You are good man and a great mage. I think she cares for you very much." Nate hesitated, "Besides, why would she love me? My father took everything away from her..."

Anders put a hand on Nate's arm. "She doesn't blame you. You two have a history. I think she cares a great deal about you."

Nate looked at Anders face and winced at the sight of his broken nose. "Sorry about the nose."

Anders said, "Oh. It's okay." He raised a hand, it glowed blue and he held it over his face. "Not broken anymore. Your turn." He put his glowing hand on Nate's face and healed the small cut over his eye. "We'll both be sporting the black and blue look, but the injury is healed."

Nate laughed. "That's a handy talent."

"Yes, well it's gotten me into more trouble than out of it," he murmured. "Let's get moving. If we're lucky we'll get a couple hours sleep before we have to face the Commander."

...

Beth stretched and entered the sparring ring. Garrett donned his helm and raised his sword and shield. They circled each other, Beth easily blocked Garrett's attack and watched his movements as she twirled her blades.

Soldiers began to gather around the ring to watch the two sparring. Ohgren spotted Nate and Anders and, walking up to them, he raised his eyebrow at their matching black and blue faces. "You two have fun?" he asked, directing his gaze at the two combatants.

"Yep!" Anders said enthusiastically. "Look what Beth gave me." He held up the kitten that Beth had left in his room. Ohgren turned to see the little bundle of orange fur, purring loudly in Anders' hands.

"You aren't taking that cat on the mission?" Nate said, eyeing it.

"You want to go? Don't you? Ser Pounce-A-Lot?" Anders cooed to the kitten.

Ohgren rolled his eyes. "Great stone!"

Nate laughed as Anders continued to baby talk to the kitten. Margaret walked up, spotted the purring object of the discussion. "Oooo...what a cute kitten!" she exclaimed.

"His name is Ser Pounce-A-Lot." Anders said proudly, watching Margaret stroke the kitten.

A cheer went up from the group watching the match and they looked up. "Who won?" Margaret asked.

"Who do you think?" A soldier replied, "The Commander of course!"

Margaret shook her head, "Poor Garrett, he wants to beat her so badly."

"The Commander possesses excellent skill with her blades." Velanna said as she approached, "It would take a lot of practice to beat her."

Garrett and Beth approached the group. "You are getting much harder to beat," Beth was saying.

"Someday, I will get the upper hand," Garrett vowed.

"I'm sure you will." Beth agreed smiling and looked over her Wardens. "Good. You are all here. We are going on an expedition along the northern road to find the exit from the Deep Roads the darkspawn are using to attack the northern farmlands. Prepare your personal packs for at least three days of travel. Margaret and Garrett have already prepared a cart with camping equipment and food." Beth looked up at the sky. "We'll meet in the kitchen, eat a good meal and then leave."

The group scattered to obey her orders and Beth headed into the Keep. She went into her study and groaned when she saw the pile of papers on her desk. Sitting down she began sorting through them, trying to prioritize. She didn't get far, when a soft knock sounded at her door. "Come in," she said without looking up.

"Um...Beth?" Nate asked nervously.

"Yes?" She didn't look up at him, but continued sorting the papers.

"Um...are you mad at me?" He asked hesitantly.

She paused, then did look up at him. She wanted to be mad at him, but he looked so pitiful standing there, looking at the floor. He looked up and she burst out laughing when she saw the black and blue eye. "You are a sight," she said shaking her head.

He smirked and said, "Wait 'til you see Anders. He's just as pretty."

She rolled her eyes and looked back down at her paperwork, "Go get ready. I have a few more things in here I need to get done before we leave."

"Yes, serah," he bowed and left.

Beth sighed and began sorting again, her mind swirling with thoughts and emotions she didn't want to deal with.

...

Nate walked to his room thinking about Beth. "So did you tell her?" Anders asked, startling Nate.

"No. I couldn't." Nate shook his head. "She seemed so overwhelmed with everything and I couldn't."

Anders shook his head as he entered his room, "Coward," he said under his breath.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The North Road ran east-west and connected Amaranthine in the east to Highever in the west. It was a fairly well traveled road and as the Wardens made their way westward, they spoke with anyone traveling along the road. They also stopped at the various homesteads to speak with the farmers. The further west they went the more reports of darkspawn they heard.

The late afternoon sun was blinding, making westward travel difficult, so Beth decided to set up camp for the night. The group got to work and Beth took the canteens to the river that ran north of the road. Anders hurried to help her.

"So...no darkspawn yet..." Anders said, trying to start a conversation.

Beth said, "No and it worries me that we're getting closer to Highever."

"We haven't heard any reports of darkspawn in Highever. I'm sure they are confined to this area," he said reassuringly.

"I hope so." Beth knelt at the edge of the river and filled canteens.

"Um..." Anders wasn't sure how to ask. "Thank you again for Ser Pounce-A-Lot."

"As soon as Delilah told me about him, I thought of you," she said smiling fondly at him.

Anders took a deep breath, "I care about you," he blurted.

She looked at him, "I care about you too, Anders. You are a good friend."

"Oh. Right. Friends," he said, disappointment in his voice.

"Anders. I am not ready for anything more than that. With anyone," she put a hand on his arm and stood up. "You of all people should understand."

Anders smiled reassuringly at her, "Of course I do."

...

Nate sat up, sweat streaming down his face. The nightmare had seemed so real. He shook it off and got up. He left his tent and looked around the campsite. Beth had taken second watch and was sitting at the edge of the campsite. Nate walked over to her and sat down.

"Trouble sleeping?" Beth asked.

"A bad dream." He looked back at the tents. "How come no one else seems to have them?"

"Oh, they have them, but everyone sees something different and they vary in intensity." Beth said.

"I guess I just got lucky tonight." Nate said, trying to smile.

Beth leaned against him, "At least its quiet tonight."

Nate put his arm around her and said, "It's quite nice." He paused, listening to the crickets, "Beth, can I talk to you?"

She smiled, "Nothing stopping you."

"I...um...I..." he stuttered and paused.

Beth laughed softly, "So eloquent."

"Beth, I've always cared about you, and I've realized how much you mean to me." The words tumbled out in a rush and he pulled away to see her reaction.

Beth hung her head. "Oh Nate. I care about you a great deal..."

"But..." Nate said, removing his arm from around her.

"But, I'm not ready for any kind of serious relationship. I'm still dealing with all that has happened this past year." Beth sighed.

Nate looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be pressuring you, that was thoughtless of me. I just...couldn't bear the thought of you getting closer to Anders."

Beth giggled, "Jealous, huh? Silly. I do care about him, the same way I care about Ohgren, Margaret and Velanna. We're family now. That's what the Grey Wardens are...a family."

They sat quietly together, looking over the peaceful landscape.

...

More farmers complained of darkspawn attacks and they were directed southwest. They arrived at a homestead where buildings had been burned down and bodies of both darkspawn and humans were scattered around the property. The group followed the darkspawn tracks south from the North Road toward the hills and the Bannorn. As they got closer to the area known as Knotwood Hills, they began to sense the darkspawn.

Knotwood Hills was a big contrast to the fertile lands of the farmland. The barren landscape was dotted with dead, gnarled trees. Rocky craigs made travel difficult, so the group had to leave the horse and cart behind.

Beth could tell that they were heading into a dangerous area. She could sense a large number of darkspawn scattered in the rocks ahead. She motioned to the group and they readied their weapons. Velanna and Anders cast a few protection spells on the group. Beth led the way as they descended through a rocky pass toward a cavern deep in the hills.

The rocky pass gave way to stone columns and cut stone walls. The light dimmed as they slowly made their way into the great hallway of the Deep Roads. Beth began to hurry, sensing the darkspawn ahead of them. The others glanced at each other and followed. Soon sounds of fighting echoed off the stone as the group encountered a dwarf being dragged away by a small group of darkspawn.

Beth leapt into battle and began slashing at the darkspawn, Ohgren followed hacking darkspawn with his axe. Nate fired arrows as fast as he could , while Anders and Velanna cast various spells. The Wardens easily defeated the small group and Beth approached the dwarf, who was out of breath.

"Are you alright?" Beth asked.

"Yes, thanks to your timely arrival. My name is Sigrun." Sigrun replied, perkily.

"What are you doing here?" Beth asked, looking around.

"We were scouting reports of darkspawn massing at Kal'hirol." Sigrun hung her head, "I ran when we were attacked, I'm ashamed to say. The darkspawn are smart now and had a trap set for us when we arrived."

"Who's we?" Nate asked.

"The Legion of the Dead." Sigrun answered with a smile.

"You're a member of the Legion?" Ohgren asked, surprised.

"Yes. The last of my unit, now." Sigrun replied. "But, I'm heading back to finish what we started," and she turned to go.

"Wait!" Beth called, "We're coming with you."

"What?" Sigrun said surprised. "Why would you help me?"

"Because we're Grey Wardens." Beth said simply.

"My condolences." Sigrun said smiling broadly.

...

The Kal'hirol Thaig was dark and forboding. Anders used a spell to create an aura of light around the group. The illumination revealed the thaig to have intricate stone carvings. The group walked slowly admiring the beauty of the stone and architecture that was one of the oldest dwarven settlements.

As they ventured deeper, the beautiful stone structure gave way to ruins and rockfalls. Climbing over a partial wall, Beth heard a noise to her right. She looked down and saw an injured dwarf lying in the rubble and moaning.

"Jukka!" Sigrun shouted and ran to the injured dwarf's side.

"S..Sigrun? By the stone...you're alive!" The dwarf tried to sit up.

"No, Jukka. Lay still, I have bandages. Let me help you." Sigrun said, pulling him into her lap.

"No...I feel...death upon me...it will be...sweet release." Jukka covered his mouth and coughed. There was blood in his hand. "Be careful...we found broodmothers...an army of children...but...beware...the child...ren...are abominations...even to...the darkspawn." He gasped and was silent.

Sigrun closed Jukka's eyes and muttered a prayer. Laying him gently back on the ground, she stood.

"What is a broodmother?" Nate asked.

"A soddin' bugger to kill." Ohgren snorted. "And he said broodmothers...plural. Great sod!"

"Yeah, but what is it?" Anders asked.

"Darkspawn capture women and feed them the taint. The tainted women mutate into broodmothers and spawn new darkspawn." Beth said quietly.

"How horrible!" Margaret gasped. Velanna and Sigrun looked pale.

"We need to find these broodmothers and stop the creation of new darkspawn." Nate said.

"The entrance to Kal'hirol is this way." Sigrun said and pointed.

...

They entered the courtyard of the ancient fortress and were immediately attacked by vile creatures. They were shaped like giant grubs with pincers and humanoid facial features. They were about ten feet long and moved about on skinny, spiderlike legs.

"Ewww." Anders cried as he began shooting fireballs at them.

"Are these the children?" Nate asked.

The creatures were slow and not very strong, the group had little trouble killing them. Standing over one, Ohgren heaved his axe and severed a creature in two. "Well, if these are the children, it won't be too hard to kill 'em."

"Yeah but if these are the children, what does their mother look like?" Anders sniped.

Beth looked at the long set of stone stairs leading up to the main entrance. Sigrun stepped up beside her.

"We don't want to make the same mistake that the Legion made. The darkspawn have infested the main hall and are using the Thaig's defenses against us. We must find another way in." She said, looking around. "Perhaps there's a side entrance."

They worked their way around the stone front of the building towards the side. Collapsed walls and rockfalls made climbing hazardous. Eventually finding an opening into the building and they stepped into a ruined hallway.

"Stop!" Beth said, urgently. "There are traps everywhere."

She bent down and worked on disarming a pressure plate. Nate knelt down also and found a trip wire that he disarmed.

"Be careful where you step!" Beth warned and they moved extremely slowly through the hallway.

...

The group moved from room to room, following Beth. She was using her Warden's sense to locate the area that the darkspawn were coming from. They encountered darkspawn or children everywhere. Between the battles, concentrating on her senses and her recent injury, Beth was getting strained.

They descended down a long hallway that ended in a large room. As they entered the room, a large stone golem swung a heavy hammer down making the floor shudder and dust come raining down on them. Darkspawn filled the room, growling and menacing the group with their weapons.

"One of the darkspawn must be controlling the golem!" Sigrun shouted, as the group separated and began fighting.

Beth pulled her blades out of the dead darkspawn and looked around, "Okay. But which one?"

Ohgren swung his axe in a wide circle knocking down the darkspawn in his path. "Just kill 'em all," he said, raising the axe over his head and bringing it down on a nearby enemy.

The room began to brighten as Anders flung fireballs into the fray. Velanna yelled, "In the corner!" and she cast an entanglement spell at the darkspawn, trapping it. The creature moved its arm and the golem swung its hammer at Velanna. She rolled away just as the hammer hit the floor, leaving a huge indentation.

Beth dodged a blow from one attacker as she maneuvered her way toward the golem controller. Nate fired arrows killing darkspawn heading toward Beth. The darkspawn controlling the golem must have seen the danger, as the golem began focusing his attacks toward Beth.

Ohgren and Sigrun were standing back to back killing darkspawn after darkspawn. Anders and Velanna sent spell after spell at the darkspawn and the golem trying to keep them from Beth. Nate had worked his way around the other side of the room and was firing arrows at the darkspawn attacking Beth and Margaret, who was trying to help Beth.

Beth dodged the golem's hammer and raced toward the controller. The entanglement spell started fading, but Beth plunged her daggers into the creatures chest before it was gone. She kicked the control rod away from the darkspawn's hand and stabbed the creature again. The golem ground to a halt and its hammer crashed to the floor near Beth, bringing debris down upon her.

She stood up slowly and looked around. The last of the darkspawn was dropping from Ohgren's axe. Anders was healing a bad cut on Nate's arm. Margaret, Sigrun and Velanna were searching the corpses. Beth limped slowly up to them. "Everyone okay?" she asked.

"I guess I'm still alive!" Sigrun chirped happily. "Funny how that keeps happening."

Anders stood up, "I have enough left to help you, Commander."

"Save it. I think we'll need more by the time we're done," she said.

"Did anyone else notice that we either fight darkspawn or children, but never both at the same time?" Nate said, collecting useable arrows.

"Yeah...interesting." Ohgren responded. "Now let's go kill some more."

Beth rolled her eyes then took a deep breath. The fires were dying in the room and darkness was closing in around them. Anders cast another light spell and the group followed Beth into another hallway.

This hallway had a definite downward slope and as the group descended, the cut stone gradually gave way to natural rock. They came upon a room where darkspawn were fighting with the children grub.

One of the grublike children climbed over the body of a darkspawn and began eating it. Suddenly it rose up and began to shed its skin like a snake would. The creature that emerged was larger than it started out to be.

"What are we waiting for?" Ohgren said and charged into the room. The rest followed and shortly finished off the last of the creatures.

"So, these children things get bigger and stronger when they eat." Nate observed.

"We better kill them as newborns then." Anders said, looking around.

After traveling another distance, they arrive at what appeared to be a dead end. The room was square with a large opening in the floor. Above the opening, held by chains, was a great boulder. There was no apparent exit from the room except the way they came in.

Beth looked down into the opening, but it was too dark to see anything. "Anders, can you shed some light in here?"

"Sure," he said and created a ball of light in his hand. He then let the light fall down the hole. The group all peered into the opening following the light downward. At the bottom of the hole, in each of the corners was an unbelievable creature.

The upper body and head were a grotesque mutated version of a human woman. The waist down however resembled more an insect than anything human. There were four of them and they were each pumping out eggs through an elongated tube from their abdomen.

Beth leaned back and frowned. Ohgren said, "Four! Great sod!" Margaret and Velanna looked like they were going to be sick. Sigrun, Nate and Anders all took a step back.

"How do we get down there?" Nate asked, looking around the room.

Beth looked up at the boulder. "Perhaps we don't have to." She approached a corner of the opening where the chain was anchored to the floor. "Ohgren, could I use your axe?" Ohgren handed her his axe with a puzzled expression.

Beth heaved the heavy weapon over her head and swung it with all her might at the chain. The metal rattled and sand erupted into the air. She did it again and the link weakened. With the third strike an audible metal sound was heard as the chain broke. The other chains were now straining against the heavier load.

Beth went to the next corner and repeated her attack. The groans of the remaining two chains were louder and the boulder started to sway. When the third chain broke, a thunderous sound was heard as the fourth chain ripped its anchor from the stone floor. The boulder crashed through the opening, landing on the four broodmothers below.

As the dust settled, Beth had Anders cast another light spell to verify that they were dead. Once that was confirmed, the group turned and made their way slowly back to the surface.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Beth stood at the front of the Main Hall as she addressed the concerns of the nobles. There had been quiet at the farms in the north since they killed the broodmothers over a week ago. The city seemed to be doing well. Crime was down and trade was up.

Beth couldn't help but feel this was the quiet before the storm. She hadn't learned any more about the Architect or the Mother but she knew that Amaranthine was going to be caught in the middle of it.

Varel noticed Beth's unease and pulled her aside. "Since things are under control, why don't I dismiss the nobles and you go get some rest."

"That's all I've been doing, Senaschel. I need to take care of the Arling," Beth said stubbornly.

The doors to the great hall burst open and a harried soldier rushed to the front. He bowed then said in a rush, "Please hurry! Amaranthine is under attack by Darkspawn!"

Beth looked at Garrett in alarm. "Captain. Ensure that the nobles are housed here in safety. I will take the Wardens and we will defend Amaranthine."

"Yes, serah!" Garrett said. He bowed and hurried to get his guards organized.

Veral watched in concern as Beth rushed to the kitchen, which had become a gathering place for the Wardens. She found only Ohgren, "Ohgren! Amaranthine is under attack by darkspawn. Gather the rest of the Wardens by the stable while I go change!"

"Yes, Warden!" Ohgren said, getting to his feet so fast that he knocked over his chair. In the short time it took to right it, Beth had already left the room.

...

They rode fast and hard to get to Amaranthine quickly. Reaching the outskirts of town, Beth could already sense the darkspawn presence and they left the horses in a pasture. The group hurried and encountered darkspawn in outskirts of the city. These were darkspawn grubs like the ones they had fought in Ki'hirol and were easily defeated, but as they proceeded through the gates and into the city, they fought various stages of the children and the more advanced ones were difficult to beat.

As Beth stood looking around at the dead darkspawn, she spotted three city guards hurrying to them, one was the Constable in charge of the city's defenses.

"Thank the Maker!" the Constable said, "you don't know how glad I am to see you."

"We arrived as soon as we could, Constable. What is the status of the city?" Beth asked.

"I'm sorry to say, the city is overrun. There is no hope to save it," he responded, grimly.

"What do you suggest then?" Beth asked, looking toward the city center.

"We should put the city to the flame. That would destroy all of the darkspawn," he answered gravely.

"But...aren't there people still in the city?" Margaret asked.

"Maybe. We got as many as possible into the Chantry as soon as the attack began." The Constable shifted on his feet. "We did the best we could."

"I will not abandon any possible survivors. We will clear the darkspawn out of the city." Beth said, resolutely.

"But..." The Constable was interrupted by one of his men.

"There's a darkspawn approaching!" the guard cried and raised his bow.

"Wait! No kill! I seek Grey Warden!" The darkspawn yelled to them.

Beth stepped forward, "I am the Commander. Why shouldn't we kill you?"

"I bring message from Architect. The Mother is mad at Warden and will kill all." The darkspawn messenger replied. "She attack at Keep!"

"This is bad..." Anders muttered.

"Yes, all the Grey Wardens are here." Nate said looking at the group.

"Why should I believe you?" Beth asked the messenger.

"Architect say 'enemy make us friend'," the messenger replied.

Beth looked at the messenger thoughfully, it stood patiently, waiting for her. "Go back to your Architect and tell him I said 'Thank you'."

"You're letting it go?" Ohgren seethed. "Warden, be careful who you trust."

"Ohgren, this is my decision." Beth turned to the messenger. "We will not harm you. Go."

The messenger quickly hurried out of the city. The Constable stood shaking his head. "Now what will you do?"

"We need to split our forces. Margaret take Ohgren and Sigrun back to the Keep. Tell Garrett about the impending attack and defend the Keep," Beth said.

Margaret nodded and with Ohgren and Sigrun following, they left the city.

Beth watched them go, "Maker, watch over them," she muttered under her breath.

"The rest of you, let's go. We have survivors to find and darkspawn to kill." She twirled her blades and looked at the Constable. "Take your guards to the Chantry and guard it. We will send any survivors to you."

The Constable bowed and left with his guards for the Chantry.

...

Margaret, Ohgren and Sigrun got to the Keep just as the attack started. Sigrun and Ohgren joined Justice and took up first line defenses as Margaret raced to find Garrett and Varel. Garret was organizing the Keep's soldiers and Varel was sending the servants and smiths to join the nobles in the safety of the Keep. Archers lined the battlements, soldiers took up position just outside the gate and there were enough mage recruits to occupy the towers.

The darkspawn swarmed the Keep's gate. Arrows rained down, lightning bolts and fireballs were hurled from the towers and the soldiers began attacking the incoming army.

"Great Maker! What are these?" Garrett swore, as his sword severed another of the grublike children.

"Darkspawn." Margaret breathed as she skewered one in front of her and protected herself with her shield from another. Garrett quickly thrust his sword into the head of her attacker and swerved to avoid the attack of another.

Wave after wave of these darkspawn attacked. Few got through the first lines of defense, but the sheer numbers began to take a toll on the combatants.

"Here comes a new group!" Someone shouted and the next form of darkspawn was mixing in with the first. These were larger and standing on four footlike limbs with four armlike limbs grabbing to hold while pincers ripped.

Ohgren swung his axe and fell two at once. "Now that's how it's done!" he shouted to Sigrun.

"Oh yeah?" Sigrun shouted back as she whirled with her twin daggers stretched out and cleared a circle around her. "How's that?"

"Not bad." Ohgren said and brought his axe down on the head of an attacker.

Margaret was just close enough to hear their banter over the other sounds of fighting. She was too busy hacking through darkspawn to comment.

Again just as the invaders were thinning out, a shout went up, "A new wave approaching!" This time, the darkspawn had stronger limbs and an outer shell that made it tough to cut through.

"We aren't going to be able to keep this up much longer." Garrett said, breathing heavily.

"We must protect the Keep!" Margaret shouted and attacked with a vigor she didn't truly feel.

"Oh sod!" Ohgren shouted, "Ogres!"

Margaret turned to look, her heart heavy, as she saw three huge ogres heading for them. _'I tried, Commander...I really tried,'_ she thought sadly.

...

Beth and Velanna worked their way through the marketplace, going through every building to ensure that all the survivors were found. Beth held her breath when they got to Delilah's. The door to the stable hung askew on one hinge and when they entered, Beth gasped.

A darkspawn grub lifted its head from the dead donkey and attacked. Beth sliced easily through the fat body of the creature and it lay in two pieces at her feet. Beth quickly hurried into the shop and finding nothing, raced for the house. The door was securely latched, so Beth had to pick the lock. The house was quiet, with no signs of fighting. Beth breathed a sigh of relief and prayed she would find her friends at the Chantry.

Velanna motioned to Beth and they moved on to the next building and cleared it out.

Meanwhile, Nate and Anders were on the other side of town, clearing the buildings from Chantry to the main gate. They had found a few people hiding in the tavern, but had not seen any darkspawn. They were almost to the main gate.

"I know there's some around here. I can feel 'em," Anders said.

Nate just shrugged and moved on to the last building on the street. This was the city guard barracks and they quickly verified that no one was there. Leaving that building they headed for the gate to the inner city. Beth and Velanna joined them as they opened the gate and went through.

They were attacked immediately upon entering. Velanna began slowing the darkspawn down with her entanglement spells while Beth sliced and hacked her way through them. Anders shot fireballs at the larger creatures and Nate switched from his bow to a short sword for close combat.

They cleared the gate area and headed for the town square. Standing in the middle was a huge ogre, towering over the various stages of 'children' surrounding it.

Beth yelled, "Take the ogre first!" and disappeared into the thick of the darkspawn. Velanna sent spells toward the big beast that shook it off its feet. With a roar, the ogre homed in on the mage and charged directly at her. Anders fired fireballs at it but they seemed to have no effect, bouncing off and setting whatever they landed on, on fire. Nate was busy trying to keep the darkspawn off the mages and couldn't switch back to his bow. Velanna nimbly leaped out of the way of the beast's charge at the last moment and when it smashed into a house instead, she quickly entangled it as Beth leaped on top to strike the killing blow.

Beth whirled her blades and raced to help Nate and Anders, who were being swarmed by darkspawn. Nate was frantically swinging his short sword trying to hit as many of his attackers as possible. Anders was casting ice spells trying to slow down the onslaught. Beth leapt into the middle and with a whirlwind of motion effectively cleared a circle around them. Nate stood a moment panting and Anders nodded at her as she raced off to help Velanna.

Beth was exhausted, but pushed herself to keep going. There seemed to be no end to the number of darkspawn and the situation was starting to look hopeless.

...

Margaret knew she wasn't going to last much longer. She was having trouble focusing. Suddenly a loud boom resounded over the battlefield. Everything seemed to stop to see what it was.

"Take that! You soddin' darkspawn!" Dworkin yelled over the battlements.

Margaret looked up and watched as a catapult slung another boulder into the field. It exploded on impact, sending darkspawn everywhere.

A cheer went up from the tired soldiers as they renewed their battle. The darkspawn numbers were being rapidly decreased by Dworkin's explosives and the tide of battle turned in favor of the Keep.

...

Nate watched as Beth did her whirlwind move around Velanna, clearing the darkspawn around her. Nate knew Beth couldn't have much reserve energy left. He notched his last arrow into his bow and fired at a large darkspawn. Switching back to his short sword, he again took up a defensive position next to Anders.

Anders looked at Nate, "Well, at least I'm not stuck in the Circle Tower when I die."

Nate took a deep breath and stabbed the darkspawn charging at him. "Let's see how many of these bastards we can take with us."

"Charge!" sounded and a group of city guards rushed into the square, slashing and hacking their way through the darkspawn.

Beth took a deep breath and with renewed energy, began circling the square. The guards' timely arrival made the difference and the square soon was littered with darkspawn bodies.

A cheer went up and the group began searching all the buildings from the square to the wharf to look for survivors and kill any remaining darkspawn.

...

Margaret looked around the infirmary, there were so many wounded and not enough healers. Ohgren came up to her and said, "Someone needs to go check on the Warden."

"She told us to stay here and wait for her." Margaret put her hand on Ohgren's shoulder, "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

"I ain't worried," Ohgren shrugged her hand off, "I just want to tell her how great we did," and he stalked off.

Margaret shook her head and left the infirmary. She entered the main hall to find Varel besieged by nobles.

"We want to go back to the city!"

"How much longer must we stay here?"

"Please!" Varel said, raising his hands. "Wait for the Warden-Commander to give the all clear. Then you can return to your homes. Until then, a meal is being prepared in the dining hall."

The nobles slowly made their way from the main hall to the dining hall, grumbling and talking amongst themselves. Margaret approached Varel. "Problems?"

"I can't wait until the Commander gets back. I'd forgotten how many problems there were dealing with the nobles. " He ran a hand through his hair and sat down on a bench. "What do you need, Margaret?"

"Nothing, really. I'm just antsy waiting for news from Amaranthine." Margaret shifted her weight and looked around the room.

"Go rest." Varel said. "I'll send someone for you, when she arrives."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Nate sat back in his chair, "Wow, Delilah. You've gotten to be a great cook!" He rubbed his stomach, "I'm so full."

Delilah smiled at the three men at her table, "It's great that you had time to visit."

"Well, I had to be sure you had recovered from the attack," he said.

"We were some of the lucky ones, there was only minimal damage." Albert said, leaning back in his own chair.

"I miss the old donkey though," Travis put in, "This new one doesn't like me."

Nate laughed, "Give him time."

"How's everything at the Keep?" Albert asked.

"We were lucky there, too. Apparently, a dwarf with explosives saved the day," Nate said.

"The guest room is all made up, Nate. Will you stay the night?" Delilah asked.

"Yes. Beth doesn't want anyone traveling alone at night," Nate said. "We haven't found where the darkspawn launched their attack from yet. This is the first real rest I've had since the battle."

"But that was almost a week ago!" Delilah exclaimed. "What has Beth been making you do?"

"We've been searching for the darkspawn, but I think we're not going to find them until the next attack," he said, frowning. He then stood and stretched, "I think I hear that bed in your spare room calling me. G'night all."

"Sleep well, my brother," Delilah said, giving him a brief hug.

"Goodnight," Albert and Travis said at the same time.

Nate went into the spare room, undressed and slid under the covers. He wasn't joking about being tired, he was sound asleep as his head settled into the pillow.

...

Justice stood at attention in Beth's study. Beth leaned back in her chair, rubbing her temples. "So you're telling me that these darkspawn attacked from the old Temple off the Wending Road?"

Justice nodded. "It appears that there is an entrance into the Deep Roads through the substructure of the Temple."

Beth closed her eyes. She had not slept well since the attacks occurred. Her nightmares had gotten worse, giving her vivid dreams of both the Mother and the Architect. She wasn't looking forward to having a battle with either of them. "Thank you, Justice. You can go rest now."

Justice bowed and left the study. Beth watched him go sadly. Kristoff's body was decomposing rapidly and she didn't know what to do. She had done her best to give him missions that wouldn't tax the body, but still make him feel he was contributing. He had been gone for weeks searching for any more signs of darkspawn. She got up and went in search of Varel.

Varel looked up as she knocked on his study door. "Hello, Commander. Come in. I'm just doing the dreaded paperwork." He smiled at her, then frowned at her serious expression. "What's wrong?"

"Justice found an entrance to the Deep Roads in an abandoned Temple that stands in the forest off the Wending Road," she said, sitting down.

Varel watched her with growing concern. "I know it is not my place, but...you need to rest. You don't look able to go into battle."

Beth glared at him, "No. It is not your place. I'm fine. I'm just not looking forward to going into the Deep Roads again."

Varel looked down at his desk, he knew that she wouldn't talk to him, no matter how hard he pushed. "When will you be leaving?"

"I'll announce the mission to everyone at our morning meeting. I expect to leave shortly afterward." Beth stood up. "I'm going to ask for a volunteer from my Wardens to stay here and help protect the Keep in case these new 'thinking' darkspawn take advantage."

Varel nodded, stood and bowed. He watched her leave and couldn't help thinking that he might not see her again. Shuddering at the thought he sat back down, trying to distract himself with his paperwork.

...

Beth woke with a start, sitting up she rubbed her face and found herself drenched in sweat. The last thing she remembered from the dream was a warning about the Blights. She got out of bed and went to her window. The full moon shone so brightly that she could see the water of the nearby lake twinkling. Knowing she wasn't going back to sleep, she donned her armor and quietly made her way out of the Keep and into the forest. She headed for the lake and, thinking of nothing but a soothing dip, undressed to her small clothes and dove into the cool water.

She swam vigorously for a while then turned onto her back and floated looking at the stars. She felt the presence of another Warden and swam toward the bank. Seeing no one, she called out, "You forget that I know you're there."

Nate stepped out from behind a tree. Looking at the ground, he said, "Sorry, I didn't want to scare you."

"Come in, Nate," Beth said to him, "the water is wonderful."

Nate looked around a moment and Beth called, teasingly, "Coward!"

"I am not!" Nate said and quickly stripped down to his small clothes. He dove in and when he came up for air he exclaimed, "Andraste's tits! It's cold!"

Beth laughed and the reverberation off the water made her voice sound ethereal. Nate swam up to her. "You look so beautiful in the moonlight," he said, huskily.

Beth sighed as Nate wrapped his arms around her. "Let everything go. Be with me tonight." Nate whispered and began kissing her neck.

"Oh, Nate," Beth sighed as he pulled her toward the bank. Picking her up, he laid her gently on the grassy bank. "Nate...I..." but Nate kissed her lips, cutting off any protests. Beth gave in and relaxed, letting the problems go and responded to Nate's loving kisses.

"I love you, Beth." Nate whispered into her ear.

Beth looked deeply into Nate's eyes, "I love you, too," and kissed him deeply.

...

The darkness was only held back by the lanterns they had brought. Sigrun was in the lead. She had recognized the Thaig they entered after descending the stone stairs in the lowest level of the Temple. The narrow path they were on allowed only single file and the oppressive, musty atmosphere of the Thaig weighed heavily on the group.

Beth felt relieved when the narrow passageway emptied into a vast cavern. The fronts of the buildings were mostly intact and there were signs of recent activity. Beth ordered everyone to scout the area so they could establish a safe zone to rest in.

They sat around the small fire and ate. Beth could sense darkspawn, but they weren't approaching.

"So, where's the darkspawn?" Ohgren asked, raising an eyebrow to Justice. "I know they're here."

"Obviously, they aren't in this particular Thaig," Justice stated.

Beth didn't say anything, but she recognized the area from her dreams.

"We should just collapse that narrow passageway and be done with it." Margaret said.

"Not yet. I haven't pummeled anything today." Ohgren glared at her.

Beth stood up and said, "We should investigate this area a little more before we close off that passageway." She headed for a building that had caught her eye. There was something familiar about it.

The rest of the group had grudgingly gotten up and separated, looking into the surrounding buildings. Anders and Nate followed Beth.

As Beth approached the building, a door opened and the Architect stepped out. "Greetings, Commander of the Grey," he said bowing. "Please, talk with me."

The appearance of the Architect startled everyone but Beth. She looked at him suspiciously and asked, "What do you want to talk about?"

"The Mother," the Architect replied.

The rest of the group had gathered behind Beth, who said, "Thank you for warning us about the attack on the Keep."

"I don't want the Wardens to all be killed. The Mother is very angry at you for killing her breeders and then her army. I am certain she is plotting her revenge." The Architect hesitated and stepped toward Beth. The group behind her drew their weapons, but Beth put her arms out.

"I am listening." She said, encouraging the Architect to continue.

"The Mother has become my enemy as well. She is plotting to gain control of all darkspawn," he said.

"I thought only an old God could control the darkspawn," Beth said, confused.

"Yes. When an old God awakens and comes back into power, the darkspawn hear the calling. It is a terribly beautiful sound and you cannot ignore it. The darkspawn must find the source of the sound, for it promises perfection. However, darkspawn cannot have perfection. Everything becomes corrupted around the darkspawn." The Architect paused and looked at the group. "That is why I search for a cure. I must free the darkspawn of this never-ending cycle. In doing so, they will achieve a peace and the Blights will truly end."

"The darkspawn would then serve you? You would be their ruler?" Nate asked.

"No. I do not seek to rule my brethren. I only seek to free them from their chains," the Architect said, passionately.

"You aren't offering them freedom. Just a different prison," Anders mumbled.

"That is true. Until there are is no more taint, none of my brethren will be truly free." The Architect had been pacing. He now stopped and looked at Beth. "Help me end these Blights."

"How?" Beth asked.

"Just as you take in the tainted blood of the darkspawn to become a Warden, a Warden's blood can be used to sever the link to the old Gods," the Architect said.

"No thank you! I like my blood where it is!" Anders said, backing away.

"That's just not right," Ohgren growled and Sigrun was nodding as she tightened her grip on her blade.

"How is drinking darkspawn blood different than drinking warden blood?" the Architect asked them.

Justice cocked his head to one side, "The truth is, a Warden is already tainted, correct?"

The Architect's deformed face turned to look at the spirit. "You are not alive, and yet you live?"

Justice said, "That is none of your concern."

Beth said, "It is true that we drink darkspawn blood. But, how can Warden blood make such a difference to darkspawn?"

The Architect sighed, "I have done a great deal of research and after a Warden drinks the darkspawn blood, they become tainted without actually becoming sick. The taint goes through a transformation within the Warden that suppresses the old God's hold. However, as the Warden ages, the suppression fades and eventually, the Warden begins to hear the calling..."

"Yes, and that is when Wardens descend into the Deep Roads, choosing to end their lives in battle instead of becoming fully tainted." Beth interrupted.

"But think, Warden. If I can find the correct potion mixture to severe the ties to the old Gods..." the Architect started.

"No Warden would have to die in the Deep Roads," Sigrun finished.

"No more Wardens would be needed, for there would be no more Blights." The Architect stated triumphantly.

"What sort of help do you want?" Beth asked, tired of the discussion.

"Kill the Mother," the Architect stated.

"That's it?" Nate asked, suspiciously.

"And some fresh Warden blood." the Architect said, nonchalantly.

"Oh, and who's going to give you this blood?" Anders said, snidely.

"I will alert the First Warden and I'm sure we can get some volunteers to give you small vials of their blood," Beth said, ignoring the others' looks of shock. "I need to know where the Mother is, in order to kill her."

"I will go with you. I can offer aid," the Architect said and proceeded out of the Thaig.

...

Nate sat on the steps of a crumbled building watching as Beth tossed and turned in her sleep. He knew she had been having trouble sleeping and insisted on her resting while he and the others took turns at watch. Anders sat up and looked around, seeing Nate, he got up and joined him.

"Couldn't sleep?" Nate asked.

Anders pointed toward the two dwarves who were snoring loudly. "How anyone can sleep with that racket?" He looked at Beth, watching her moving around in her sleep. "She's not getting any rest that way."

"No, but that's more than if she didn't lay down at all," Nate said. "I'm worried about her."

Anders smiled, "She'll bounce back. She always does."

Nate frowned. "I don't know. How can she trust that darkspawn?" He asked motioning to the Architect standing a bit away from the campsite.

"Oh, I don't know," Anders said musing, "Probably the same way she trusted an Apostate and the son of a murderer."

Nate punched Anders in the arm. "Owww." Anders whined, "Don't hit. I didn't mean anything by it."

"We may forgive her for trusting an enemy, but I don't know how the First Warden will feel," Nate said.

Anders suddenly looked alarmed, "You don't think they'd take her away, do you?"

"I don't know." Nate said.

Anders looked thoughtfully back at Beth. "When she first conscripted me, I felt I was going from one prison to another, but now..." He sighed deeply, "I actually enjoy being a Warden. Sure it's not all wine and girls. But, I feel I have a purpose, something to stand for."

Nate nodded, "I know what you mean. My grandfather became a Warden and I heard nothing good about it from my father. Now, I understand why my grandfather wanted to join."

Justice had been standing off to one side and overheard their conversation. He moved closer and said, "This Kristoff was very proud to be a Warden. That was why I chose to stay with the Commander. She is a remarkable person and seems to always put others' needs ahead of her own."

Anders looked at Nate, "Well, my friend. I'm up. You see if you can't get some sleep before our beloved Commander wakes up."

Nate glared at Anders, who only smirked back, but he got up and laid on an empty bedroll. He fell asleep thinking about the moonlight on Beth's hair.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Beth jumped back, avoiding the darkspawn's attack. The group had stumbled upon a nest of the immature grublike 'children' and were hacking through them. It didn't take long before the last of them were dead.

They left the small cave and squeezed through a narrow passage that opened into a large cavern. Stalactites and stalagmites surrounded a central clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a monstrously large broodmother. This creature resembled the other broodmothers in its insect-like appearance from the waist down, but from the waist up, the creature looked more human. Multiple tentacles waved from the creature while its form convulsed and the creature shrieked.

"How could you, Father?" it screamed in a loud, high pitched voice. "You've brought the enemy into my home and destroyed my beloved children!"

"I have told you many times, Mother, I am not 'the Father'. I am simply the Architect." The Architect walked up to the creature.

"You created me! You took that beautiful music from me and left me with nothing!" the creature's tentacles waved manacingly.

"It was a mistake to free you. It has left you with madness. I am truly sorry." The Architect turned away from the Mother and began to walk toward Beth.

"You side with them! Perhaps the Wardens would like to hear how it was the Father who began the Blight? You want the source of the archdemon, the one who brought all our kind to the surface? Here he is!" The Mother screamed at them.

Beth looked at the Architect in shock. He looked directly at her and said sadly, "I did find the old God Urethmiel. But I did not wish another Blight. That was a mistake."

"Too much talk...not enough pummeling!" Ohgren cried and raised his axe.

"Children! To me!" The Mother shrieked and the sounds of movement could be heard all around them.

Beth charged toward the Mother but was stopped by a tentacle. She slashed with her blades and severed the limb only to have another erupt from the ground, knocking her off her feet. As she stood, she saw swarms of the grublike children emerging from tunnels surrounding the Mother.

The group's efforts became focused on the children. They were not difficult to defeat, however, there were hordes of them.

The Architect was able to cast healing spells on the group which freed Anders to focus on his elemental spells. Beth had worried about the tactical effect of leaving Velanna back at the Keep, but she felt that Velanna's healing spells would be needed if the Keep was attacked while they were away. Now that she saw the Architect supporting them, she renewed her attack on the Mother with confidence.

Ohgren and Sigrun saw Beth's strategy and maneuvered closer to the front to distract the Mother, so Beth could get around the tentacles. Margaret and Justice used their formidable sword and shield skills to hack through the multitude of darkspawn. Anders and Nate used their long range attacks and stayed toward the back of the cavern with the Architect.

Beth shadowed against a stalagmite and was able to work her way around toward the Mother's back. Beth leapt onto the gelatinous body of the creature, stabbing and slashing. The Mother let out a horrendous scream, tentacles swatting at Beth as she dodged and stabbed.

Ohgren heaved his axe through another tentacle as Sigrun sliced darkspawn in two. Justice was killing several darkspawn at a time with swings from his sword. Margaret had worked her way around opposite Justice and the two were clearing a path through the middle of the swarm. The cavern became brighter as dead darkspawn bodies burned and Anders shot fireballs. Nate hacked and sliced with his short sword, keeping children away from Anders and the Architect who were supporting them with stamina spells and shield spells.

Beth stabbed into the middle of the Mother's back, severing her spinal cord. Convulsing, tentacles waving in fits, the Mother cried out to her children. The darkspawn swarmed toward her, surrounding Justice, Ohgren and Sigrun. Beth gathered herself to spring to the floor, when a convulsing tentacle wrapped itself around her and flung her across the room. She heard a terrible breaking sound and heard someone scream in pain as she blacked out.

Justice, Ohgren and Sigrun heard the Mother's dying cry and fought with renewed vigor. The darkspawn swarmed them, but with the Mother dead, the darkspawn began fleeing.

Anders rushed over to Sigrun who had been knocked down by the swarm.

"You okay?" he said, helping her to her feet.

"Amazingly enough, I'm still alive!" she said perkily.

Nate limped up to them, "Where's Beth?" he asked looking around at all the dead darkspawn. The light was dimming and it was getting harder to see.

Anders went over to Nate, "Hold up a minute. Let me fix your leg."

"No. We've got to find Beth!" Nate stubbornly insisted.

Ohgren pointed to the Architect. The darkspawn had knelt down next to a body that was in an impossible position. The group rushed over.

"By the stone!" Ohgren cried and knelt.

Beth was laying in a heap, not moving. The Architect was carefully straightening her limbs and her body was glowing blue with the strength of the healing spell. Nate was kneeling, holding her hand. Anders had added his healing powers, but knew that he could do nothing more to aid her.

"She is near the Fade." Justice said, sadly.

"No! I won't give up on her!" Nate cried out.

The Architect pulled a vial of dark liquid from his pocket and, opening Beth's mouth, forced it down her throat. She coughed and groaned, then grew quiet again. The Architect stood and looked at the saddened group, "She is a strong fighter, I have tried to give her a chance."

Nate gathered Beth into his arms. She moaned at the movement, but didn't wake. "We need to get her back to the Keep."

...

Margaret sat on a bench near the sparring ring. She watched as Garrett sparred with one of the better soldiers. He had continued the morning routine of training. It helped to make things seem normal, but Margaret knew that things weren't going to be normal until Beth woke up. It had been several days and she wasn't any better, but she wasn't any worse either and that was what kept her hoping.

Nate and Anders hadn't left Beth's side. It had fallen upon Margaret to send a report to the First Warden at Weisshaupt. She tried to be as objective as possible in her letter, but she wasn't sure how the information about their deal with the Architect would go over.

Garrett was taking off his helmet and wiping the sweat from his brow. He looked over at Margaret and saw how deep in thought she was. He walked over to her and kissed her on the head.

"In front of everyone?" Margaret said, surprised out of her reverie.

"Yep. Life is too short." He leaned down and kissed her passionately on the mouth. Several of the watching soldiers whistled.

Margaret pushed him away and stood up. Putting her helmet on, she said, "My turn."

Garrett laughed as he donned his own helm and turned back to enter the ring.

...

Varel couldn't sleep. Pacing in his study wasn't helping either. Ever since the Wardens came back from their last mission, he couldn't concentrate. He was worried about Beth. She was like a daughter to him and he couldn't stand the thought of losing her.

A knock at his door stopped his pacing. Frowning, he opened it to see a servant. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry, serah. There are Wardens from Weisshaupt waiting to see you in the main hall," the servant replied.

"At this hour?" Varel's frown deepened. "What in the name of Andraste do they want?"

"I don't know, serah. They insisted I get you, even if it meant waking you." The servant stood wringing his hands.

"Alright. I'm coming." Varel gathered his emotions and went to the main hall.

"I'm Senaschel Varel. What can I do for you at this late hour?" he asked, bowing.

"We have been sent by the First Warden to collect the injured Warden-Commander," one of the Wardens said.

"Why?" Varel asked, concerned.

"We have some of the greatest healers and she should be treated in Weisshaupt," he replied.

"She is under the care of some good healers now. Why risk her life by moving her?" Varel asked, worry creasing his brow.

The Warden drew his blade. "We are taking her. Please don't make us take her by force."

Varel held up his hands, "Alright. Alright. Don't draw your weapons." He sighed heavily, "Follow me."

Varel led them up the stairs to Beth's quarters. Nate, Anders and an elderly female mage stood up quickly when the door opened.

"What is the meaning of this?" the female mage demanded.

"Wynne, these are Wardens from Weisshaupt. They are taking Beth for healing." Varel said, trying to calm her down.

"I am a very capable healer," Wynne said, defiantly. "On whose authority do you risk her life?"

"The First Warden," the Warden who spoke earlier stated. "Now out of our way. The sooner we get moving, the less chance for trauma."

Nate and Anders got between the Wardens and Beth. "No. Let her stay here. She needs her friends around her."

The Warden looked at the two men with compassion, "We are her brothers and sisters too. The Hero of Ferelden deserves the best we can do to save her."

Anders looked at Nate, his resolve waivering. He and Wynne had earlier discussed the fact that they didn't know what else to do. Nate's eyes were misting and he looked at Anders. Seeing the surrender in his friend's eyes, he stepped out of the way. "Please, wait just one moment," he said and approached Beth. He leaned down, kissed her and whispered in her ear, "Come back to me, my love."

The Wardens stepped forward when Nate stepped back. They moved Beth from the bed to a travois and carried her down the stairs, out the main gate and onto a waiting wagon. The driver cracked the whip and the horses took off.

Varel put an arm around Wynne as she cried. "You did your best. Now it's up to the Wardens."

Nate and Anders walked slowly back into the main hall. Varel looked at them and said, "Go to bed and get a good night's sleep."

...

Delilah looked at Nate, worriedly. "You haven't been sleeping well, have you?"

"No and every time a courier comes to the Keep, I jump, hoping for some word about Beth." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Nate. It's only been a little over a week since she went to Weisshaupt. Give it some time." Delilah put a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded and Albert came to the front of the shop. "I loaded the repaired arms and armor in your cart and took the next load."

"Thanks, Albert." Nate said, standing and shaking Albert's hand. "You and Travis do good work."

"He's a good lad." Albert said, affectionately.

...

Nate's mind was wandering as he dropped off the repaired armor in the barracks. He aimlessly walked about the Keep and found himself in the infirmary. Anders was organizing supplies and looked up when he heard Nate come in.

"How'd your trip to Amaranthine go?" he asked.

"Alright." Nate said, noncommittally.

Margaret opened the door, "You two need to come to the main hall."

"Why?" Anders groaned.

"Now!" Margaret said and hurried away.

"What's up?" Anders asked.

"We won't know until we get there," Nate said and headed to the main hall.

Varel and Garrett stood at the front of the hall with a surly looking man in full battle armor. Nate looked around and only saw Grey Wardens in the hall.

Varel looked around and nodded. "Good. You are all here. This is Stroud. He has information to relay to us."

Stroud took a step forward and looked over the group appraisingly. Raising an eyebrow, he cleared his throat, held up a parchment and began reading;

"It is with a heavy heart that I must relay the news of the death of the Hero of Ferelden. She put up a good fight and lived longer than the healers expected, however, her injuries were too substantial and she lost her last battle."

Stroud paused as gasps were heard and several heads bowed. Varel wiped his eyes and motioned for him to continue.

"I am hearby appointing Stroud as your new Warden-Commander. I wish you all success in your futures as Grey Wardens. This is from the First Warden."

Stroud took a step back and waited for the murmuring to quiet down. "I am sorry to be the bearer of such sad news. I will make every effort to be worthy of the obvious respect you held for your former Commander. For now, it will be business as usual as I learn about you."

Stroud stood quietly watching as the realization of his words settled on the group. Garrett went to Margaret and held her close as she cried. Sigrun put an arm on Ohgren's shoulder as he stood with his head bowed. Velanna said a prayer out loud to the Creators. Justice stood stiffly off to one side, unable to understand the emotions coursing through the room. Nate stormed out of the hall, slamming the door behind him loudly. Anders hesitated, looked at Varel, then went after Nate.

He found him right outside the door, punching the wall. "Nate! Stop!" he cried, running up and grabbing Nate's bloody fists. "Look at yourself. She wouldn't want this!" Anders cast a healing spell to stop the bleeding.

"It's not right!" Nate exclaimed. "She was getting better!"

Anders hung his head, "No," he said quietly, "she wasn't."

Nate looked at Anders in surprise, "But you said..."

Anders looked up with tears in his eyes, "We did everything we could, but she wasn't getting better."

They stood there a moment struggling with the grief, finally Anders said, "Come let's go back in before we get in trouble."

Nate hung his head and allowed Anders to lead him back into the main hall. Stroud was walking among the Wardens meeting each of them and talking quietly. Nate went up to Varel. "We have to have a memorial."

"We will. Probably in Highever." Varel said, sadly. Stroud came up to them. "This is Nate...Nathanial and Anders." Varel introduced.

Stroud raised an eyebrow, "Nathanial? Howe? You are Arl Howe's son?"

"Yes." Nate answered. "I am but..."

"I do not want to rule the arling. This is fortuitous, I will appoint you Arl." Stroud said firmly.

Nate looked at him in shock, "I don't want to be Arl."

"You don't get a choice. I am not from Ferelden, so I should not be in charge of the politics of an Arling. Therefore you are the new Arl. If it helps, consider it an order," Stroud said and walked away before Nate could protest.

"Great, I already don't like him," Nate mumbled.

Anders sighed and looked at his friend. "I'm sure you'll do a good job," he said reassuringly.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Life in the Keep slowly returned to a somewhat normal state. The Wardens spent most of their time training guard recruits for the various cities in Ferelden. Stroud kept a firm hand on the Wardens and Anders began to resent the new Commander more and more.

Nate was kept extremely busy as Arl. He looked down at the pile of requests from the nobles for various aid and shook his head. _'How did Beth do this without punching someone?'_ he thought and realized that for the first time in three months, he had actually thought about her without grieving.

He was thinking about this as Anders stormed into his study. "That's it. That's the last straw!" he fumed.

Nate sighed at his friend, "What did Stroud do now?"

"I have to get rid of 'Pounce!" Anders shouted. "It was bad enough when he shut down my infirmary, but to take away my cat!"

Nate stood, alarmed at the anger in Anders' voice. "Now, don't do anything rash..."

"Rash? I'll show you rash...I'm leaving!" Anders stood looking at Nate. "I'm going to leave the Wardens. I'll find some backwater town where I can set up an infirmary and have all the cats I want!"

Nate put his hand on Anders' arm. "Calm down. You can't leave. We need you here."

Anders slumped down in a chair. "No you don't. There hasn't been a darkspawn report in months." He sighed and looked at Nate with tears in his eyes. "I could have handled anything, but taking away the only thing she ever gave me..."

Nate sat in the opposite chair and swallowed the lump in his throat. "I know. What if you tell Stroud what 'Pounce means to you?"

"I did and it didn't matter." Anders said, dejectedly. "Would Delilah take him? At least then I'd know he had a good home."

"I'm sure she will." Nate assured him. "I just have to get permission to go into Amaranthine..."

"That's another thing, why do we need permission to do things?" Anders began to rant.

Nate shook his head, "Stop it! Even Beth wanted to know where we were. This isn't new. You're just upset and you need to calm down."

Anders stood and looked at Nate, "You've been a good friend, Nate, but I'm serious. I'm leaving tonight after dark."

Nate watched sadly as Anders stormed out of the room. He was torn between going after Anders or just leaving him alone. He shook his head and went back to his desk. Looking at the pile of paperwork, Nate sat down. He tried to concentrate on the pile of work in front of him, but all he could do was think about Anders and Beth.

...

It was dark. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again, but the darkness did not go away. She heard the strike of a match and saw the flare of the flame as a candle was lit. She whispered into the gloom, "Velanna?"

"No. I'm Seranni, her sister. We met before, remember?" the elf asked.

"Yes, I remember. Where am I?" she wondered and tried to sit up, but the elf firmly held her down.

"You are still recovering. My Master saved you from the scavengers. Here drink this," and Seranni pressed a vial to the woman's lips.

She drank the liquid, the bitterness filling her mouth. Sleep took her over and she relaxed into it.

Seranni took the candle and left the room. She wanted to find her Master to let him know that the Warden had awakened.

...

Anders hesitated and looked back at the Keep, the first place that had ever felt like home. Without Beth, it was just another building. He shook his head sadly and headed toward Gwaren a seaport between Amaranthine and Highever. He had decided to leave Ferelden and go to the Free Marches. Maybe Antiva, Nate talked about that place often enough.

Lost in thought he continued walking through the forest. He paused when he heard a noise behind him and looked around to see if he was being followed. Justice stepped out from the shadows and said, "Where are you headed, Anders?"

"I can't stay here. The new Commander hates me and it's not the same without Beth," Anders looked at Justice. "Why are you following me?"

Justice hesitated, "I too cannot stay. The new Commander does not take me seriously. At least Beth would give me assignments that contributed but Stroud keeps putting me off."

"If you want to come with me, I don't mind," Anders said. "I'm not sure where I'm going but I thought I'd start by leaving Ferelden."

"Thank you," Justice said and pulled the hood of his cloak up over his head as they began walking.

...

Beth opened her eyes and tried to adjust to the darkness. She could sense she was in the Deep Roads and she remembered something about Seranni and the Architect. She sat up slowly and heard movement , then a soft glow filled the room.

The Architect looked at her and asked, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," she replied, "but I'm confused. How did I get here?"

The Architect sighed, "I believe it was too much to expect your fellow Greys to accept an alliance with me. The whispers I have heard is that they announced your death and abandoned you in the Deep Roads."

Beth frowned, "No. I can't believe the Wardens would sacrifice one of their own just because of an alliance I made with you."

"Whether or not you believe it, I found you in a Thaig deep in an unused portion of the Deep Roads. I brought you here and tended to your wounds which were already healing," he stood and looked at her. "I apologize for creating your situation. "

"Are you keeping me captive?" she asked.

"Of course not," he said as he turned to leave. "You may leave whenever you wish."

Beth watched as he left the room, the glow dimming with his departure. She heard voices in the hall and swung her legs over the side of her bed. She was stiff from laying and slowly began to stretch and work her muscles. She stood and swayed, but steadied herself against a wall. The voices in the hall had ceased and the flickering of a candle came closer to her doorway.

Seranni looked in and said, "Let me help."

"No," Beth said. "I need to judge myself," and she hesitantly took her hand off the wall. She was able to slowly walk towards the door and turned to Seranni. "Where is my armor?"

Seranni opened a drawer of a chest nearby and placed Beth's armor on the bed. Lighting a second candle with the first, she said, "I will leave you to dress. When you go out into the hallway, turn right and follow it to the main chamber. I will wait for you there and lead you to wherever you wish to go."

...

Justice waited patiently while Anders sat eating his meager meal. Anders watched his companion, he had gotten closer to this quiet spirit during their travels and was worrying. Kristoff's corpse was not responding to the spells Anders was placing on it.

"What are you going to do when Kristoff's body can't hold you any longer?" he asked.

Justice looked at Anders a moment, "I will just disperse."

Anders hesitated then said, "I've been thinking...what if you merged with me?" He watched Justice's reaction.

Justice looked at Anders, "You would do this?"

"Yes, we're friends. I don't think it's right that you were pulled from the Fade and I enjoy your company," Anders looked off into the woods, "I've actually been thinking about this a lot and I want to help you."

"Isn't merging with me against the mage's code of honor?" Justice asked.

"Code of honor!" Anders snorted, "Mages have been kept prisoner in Circle towers to prevent merging with demons. But you aren't a demon, you are an honorable spirit that I would be honored to join with."

Justice nodded, "You are an honorable mage, who stands up for what he believes. Yes, I agree to a merge."

...

Nate stood in front of the nobles. He hated these meetings even more than the paperwork. Varel sighed watching Nate address the concerns brought to him. Nate was doing his best, but he clearly had not had any training in diplomacy. Varel thought about Beth and how easily she could go from Warden-Commander to Arlessa. He looked over at Stroud, who was standing stiffly off to one side of the hall. Stroud seemed to have the Wardens' best interest at heart, but he refused to use the Wardens to do anything that wouldn't be considered Warden business.

After the last noble left, Nate tugged at the collar of his dress shirt. "I will never get used to doing this," he muttered.

...

Beth entered the small village in the Free Marches. She pulled her cloak tighter around her armor, not wanting to stand out among the farmers of the village. She entered the tavern and went up to the bar.

"Whatcha want sweetie?" the female bartender asked.

"Ale," she ordered.

"'kay then," she said and placed a mug of ale in front of Beth. "You got the coin for this, I 'spose?"

Beth put a few coins on the bar, took her mug and found a quiet corner to sit and listen. The tavern wasn't overly full, but there were enough people for her to feel inconspicuous. Most of the mumblings she heard involved slavers, they seemed to be the menace in the Free Marches. There were scattered beast reports, but nothing unusual.

A couple of men in full battle armor sat at a table near her. They ordered from the waitress and began talking in hushed voices.

"Yeah, well, we have to stay clear of Kirkwall, too much political upheaval between the Mages and the Templars."

"I know, but we need to deliver these goods to Athenril. We're supposed to meet some guy named Hawke on the road near Sundermont. We won't have to go into Kirkwall."

"Who is this guy?"

"I don't know. Some lackey working for Athenril."

Beth sighed, she wasn't going to get any information here. She finished her ale and, leaving a coin on the table, left the inn. She went to the small Chantry the village housed and checked their notice board for any work. Seeing none, she left the town, following the road to the next village and whatever the future held.

The End

...

_I hope you enjoyed this story. I enjoyed writing it. There may be a sequel in the future. Thank you for reading and please comment._


End file.
